


Harry Has Fun, Edited

by HPGWplusSmutWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Underage Sex, Counter Sex, Creampie, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Facials, Impregnation, Incest, Intense Orgasms, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPGWplusSmutWriter/pseuds/HPGWplusSmutWriter
Summary: This is a remake of Harry Has Fun by DepravedDevil, with it edited to be ~100% Wank Material for straight guys, and maybe some bisexual girls as well(Although this is written by a straight dude, so it is more oriented towards that audience).  The other main change is due to the fact that I believe DepravedDevil really mixed up Hermione and Ginny's personalities, the main girl Harry fucks is Ginny, and as such, because he doesn't want sloppy seconds, she doesn't have sexual relations with any other guys.  Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Harry Potter, Amelia Bones/Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Molly Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Arabella Figg, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Rita Skeeter, Harry Potter/Rita Skeeter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Molly Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 218





	1. Pounding Petunia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Has Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895148) by [DepravedDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedDevil/pseuds/DepravedDevil). 



> From the original, Chapter 1 was erased, Chapter 2 has minor edits and is now Chapter 1. Harry/Petunia

Thinking to himself, Harry grinned. He knew he was going back to the Burrow and Hogwarts soon, and being newly awakened sexually, he planned to colonize the vaginas of the wizarding world. At first, he wrote down a list of all the girls he wanted to fuck, and for a few he started to make plans for some of them. In the end, he’d decided a list was a bad idea. If someone (Hermione) found it, he’d have trouble coming up with a lie. Especially if he’d already fucked a good few people on the list. Not that he was afraid of that being found out by anyone else he knew; the Wizarding world was far less prudish about sex than you would think, considering how backwards it was about everything else.

He could take a good guess at why that was, though. They didn’t have religion in the same way as Mundanes. Some believed there was something more, some didn’t. Considering the attitude towards magic religious people had, it wasn’t surprising that it didn’t get a hold in the Magical community. Without religion, or any of the risks that came from sex, there was no reason to be uptight about it. Most marriages were monogamous, of course, but that was a matter of jealousy and a statement of love for a single person. Since divorce was looked down upon, though, failed marriages became very much open. And it was far from unheard of for extra-marital activities to be tolerated if not condoned. It was human nature to stray.

But he wasn’t in the Magical world. He was in his Aunt and Uncle’s house, and he had very little to occupy his time. And next to nothing to distract him from the fact that he was desperately horny.

He had done his homework, he had started working out, he had gotten some weird ability to shapeshift, gotten a library card and read many books, visited Diagon Alley, and started working on the wandless magic he had used when masturbating earlier. It was limited, but he could move things without his wand. Summoning and banishing was a part of the curriculum in the next year or two, so that was useful.

And while wanking was fun, but it’d lost some of its appeal by the hundredth time.

And, with all that, he had another week until the Weasleys were due to pick him up for the Quidditch World Cup. He was stuck with the residents of Privet Drive for another week, with nothing to do.

Except them.

He’d chosen Petunia to go first. That sounded like he thought himself a prize, or rollercoaster or something, but either way he was going to have sex with her and then move onto other pursuits.

He didn’t expect it would take a massive amount to convince her, either. The woman was married to Vernon Dursley, the overweight Walrus. The man was far from the male specimen. 

Harry was part way through his chores for the day. He’d done the dishes, and vacuumed while Petunia was out because he wanted to be gardening when she returned. She would be reading in the front room, or at the kitchen table, or watching some daytime soap. Either way, she would have a view into the garden, just as every day. And, so, she would have a perfect view of Harry in the backyard. Absent his shirt, of course.

Who knew, perhaps today would be the day she acted on her urges. He hoped so, but doubted it. It felt as though there would need to be something that pushed her to act on it, and he knew of nothing of the sort happening today. But, even so, his efforts would add to the lust he could see in Petunia’s eyes when she looked at him. And he knew that he would star in her dreams if she didn’t lose the battle occurring in her mind this summer. By the time his fourth year finished, he had no doubt she would be just about ready to pounce on him and shag him right there at the train station.

He was strangely sure of that fact, and Harry idly wondered why. And then dismissed it as teenage arrogance. He was feeling a lot of that lately.

Harry finished the dishes, and glanced at the clock. It was nearing noon, and so his aunt would be returning soon from whatever errand she was running. It would be hours until Vernon left work, and Dudley’s gang would not grow tired of terrorising the younger kids for quite some time. When they did, Harry felt sure they would find some other mindless way to entertain themselves.

He would wait ten minutes, though, to be sure she didn’t miss him. If he was to guess, Harry would say that she argued with herself every day about returning or staying out for a while longer. One part of her would hate the effect he had on her, and know that the best solution was to stay away when he was in such a situation. The other part, though, would overrule it. That part wanted to watch a shirtless Harry garden, getting hot and sweaty. It was the part that would pour a glass of water for him, wanting the excuse to come out and get a closer look, before Petunia thought better of it and poured it away.

Harry removed the baggy shirt he had been wearing, keeping it in his hand, and stood in the hallway before a mirror admiring the changes he had gone through over the past weeks.

Even amongst wizards, it must be strange for such a drastic growth to occur. Although, perhaps this was the way he would have been without the growth problems stemming from malnourishment and Magic was rectifying that. That made more sense than gaining the better part of a foot and doubling the amount of muscle he had in less than three months.

Either way, he was far from unhappy about the change. He looked good. Healthy and strong were not words he was used to using in conjunction with himself, but that was what he was now. That and pretty darn good-looking if he did say so himself. There was that arrogance again.

He brushed the hair out of his eyes, making a face at his own reflection as he considered cutting it for the third time today. Then, his thought process was interrupted as he heard the sounds of a car pulling up in the driveway. Petunia was back, in her new car. Harry turned and hurried into the living room and then the back garden, smirking all the while. She was back earlier than he had expected. Eager.

He stepped through the door and dropped the shirt to the ground a minute or so before the front door opened, and heard the clicking of his aunt walking on the wooden floors as he knelt on the grass and set to work on the nearest bush. With a thought, the thick gloves he needed jumped into his hand and Harry pulled them on to avoid the thorns that would cut into his skin.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and resisted the temptation to look and see why his aunt was standing at the window like that. She was normally more hesitant about watching him; more subtle about it, as was to be expected from a suppressed, middle-class housewife. And, so, Harry was curious why the sudden change.

He stopped himself from looking at her for five minutes. Then, Harry decided that she might be trying to get his attention. So he looked, turning his head and leaning back from the plant he had been trimming.

She was staring at him, lips pursed, arms folded with her left hand sitting under her right elbow and with a curious expression. Like she was considering him. Harry couldn’t say for certain what she was considering, but he could take a wild guess.

He smiled at her, shifting slightly as though confused about her watchful gaze. He had trouble resisting the temptation to grin as her right hand snuck to the top of her blouse and toyed with the button there. He was quite blatant in watching as she popped it through the hole, and felt his blood move south. That wasn’t shocking; he had only had one orgasm so far today, having woken a bit later than usual.

Another button followed, and Petunia turned around and walked away from the window. It was a different walk to the one Harry had observed in the past, and he guessed she was trying to be sensual in doing so. Clearly, though, his aunt had neither any recent experience in doing so, or the right body type to do so. She was an older, stick-thin woman; youth and/or some meat on her bones would make the attempt more successful.

But it wasn’t going to put him off. Harry was very much looking forward to having sex for the second time, and as he stood up observed that was fairly obvious. His erection formed a tent in the dirty trousers he wore, and the boy-who-lived found himself hoping he hadn’t misread the situation. If he walked into the house with such an obvious erection, and Petunia wasn’t ready for it to happen yet, things could turn ugly quickly.

Harry really should have hesitated, since that was the case. But he didn’t, walking at an eagerly quick pace to what he hoped would be a fun afternoon.

He idly wondered, as he stepped into the living room and scanned the area for his aunt, what had happened to make her choose today. He wasn’t going to ask before the event, though; he wasn’t about to risk putting her off for the sake of meaningless curiosity.

Harry stood in the room for a few seconds, and then heard the third stair creak and hurried into the hall after Petunia, passing her high heels sat on the floor. She had reached the top when he took the first step, and the raven haired teen took the others two at a time, eager to catch her.

The door to the master bedroom was open, and her blouse was on the floor outside of it. Harry grinned, kicked off his shoes and loosened the belt he wore all while approaching what he deemed an invitation.

That fact was proven true when he stumbled through the door, losing his balance pulling the trousers off as he did to reveal bare skin. Petunia stood with just a bra to meagrely cover her modesty. She looked okay. Better than Harry had expected, with long legs and a flat stomach, even if she was as plain as the panties hanging from her grip.

“Why am I doing this…” Petunia asked, breathless. Her chest rose and fell quickly. ‘I shouldn’t be doing this…’

“Well, if you don’t want to,” Harry shrugged, calling her bluff, and made to leave the room.

“No! Boy- Harry, don’t-” she was flustered, not knowing what to say. How to express that she wanted what came next.

“Okay, then,” Harry smiled reassuringly, “How do you want to do this?”

“I’m not…” Petunia trailed off, watching the large member extending from her nephew’s body as it swayed slightly. “Uhm- okay,” she forced her eyes to Harry’s face, and frowned. She tried to adopt an expression of confidence, ‘come here, and remove my bra.’ She instructed.

Harry smiled, and stepped close to her. He stepped around behind her, and his cockhead brushed against the back of her thigh as his breath touched her shoulder. She shivered, despite it being warm, Harry would know, and the younger participant smirked to himself at the show of arousal. His penis hardened a little more, and poked her in the left cheek. It pressed against the flesh, and Harry let out a soft sigh at the sensation. The bra came off, and Petunia caught the cups before her small mounds were displayed.

Harry raised an eyebrow that she didn’t see, and shrugged as he ran the tips of his fingers along the sides of her neck, over her shoulders, and down her forearms. The wizard softly kissed her neck, not disliking the scent that reached his lips even if it wasn’t intoxicating.

Petunia exhaled her own sigh, and the item of clothing fell through her hands. She was entirely bare, and Harry wrapped an arm around her midsection while continuing his ministries. He shifted his hips, and the cock that had been pressed between them slid between her legs. Petunia gasped as it brushed her labia, and Harry felt her shiver again.

He turned the two of them, his dick acting like a rudder to move her with him, so that they faced the sturdy bed in the centre of the room. It had to be strong to support Vernon.

Petunia reached a hand behind Harry’s head, and took a handful of messy hair. She kept him kissing her, and then turned her heat to nuzzle against his face. She pulled him aw ay, and kissed Harry on the lips. Hard. Then, she sank into it and her other hand joined the first, pulling him against her lips as she softly, passionately kissed her nephew.

That felt nice, but Harry wasn’t happy with such… affection coming from her. As though she cared about him. He shoved her away, and Petunia fell over the bed. She was spread eagled, lying on her front, and Harry licked his lips at the sight. He wrapped a hand around his member, and stepped forwards. He ran himself over her lips, and felt the wetness that told him how much she wanted this. Then he placed the tip against her hole, like a spear waiting to be thrust into the enemy, and shoved his hips forwards.

Petunia screamed loudly enough to alert the neighbours, and Harry wondered what they would think. He worried, for a moment, that they might think she was being attacked before his worries were relieved by the next shout.

“YES!” She yelled, “GOD YES!”

Harry was surprised, he didn’t expect that from his straight-laced aunt. But, then, she was fucking her nephew. Maybe there was more to her than he had previously thought.

He took a hold of her hips, and pulled back. He thrust forwards again, burying himself inside her to the balls, and Petunia grabbed for a pillow to muffle her moaning cries. She buried her face in it and Harry felt his own arousal increase further from the sight. It was erotic, to see her lose control like that.

The boy-who-lived resolved to make her composure flee further, and pushed into the tight crevice again and again.

“Oo-” was all he could make out, “good - ooh- Harr!”

That was either Harry, or harder. The raven-haired teen decided to take it as the second, and slammed into the woman beneath him. The clap was loud enough that he would gamble that the neighbours had heard that also, and Petunia raised her head with the pillow dangling from between her clenched teeth. She pushed herself up to support herself on her arms, and Harry lifted her hips to allow herself to get into position.

Doggystyle, Harry decided, was the name. He recalled Seamus and Dean discussing that sort of thing in the dorm room, and put it out of his mind as he fucked his cock into his skinny aunt again and again. She thrust back against him, and their actions combined to create a frenzy of lust and the smell of sex filled the air as she started shuddering uncontrollably.

“CUMMNG!” Petunia screeched, slamming herself back onto her nephew with renewed efforts. Harry felt her clench around him, milking him for his own orgasm, and groaned at the sensation. But didn’t cum, even as his aunt’s orgasm arrived wrapped around his phallus.

The pillow fell from her lips, and Petunia fell forwards in a daze. Harry caught her, and pulled her upright so that she was kneeling, using his strength, and leaning into his right shoulder with the corresponding arm wrapped around her stomach.

Harry took her small breast into his mouth, and sucked on the pointing nipple. He shoved himself into Petunia repeatedly, and the woman shook against him as she came back to her senses. Her breath came and went with alarming speed, but Harry didn’t stop fucking her. Soon, she was back to participating, and her left hand returned to Harry’s scalp while her other took a handful of her own blonde hair.

The dazed woman tried to say something, but was too breathless to form the words. Harry pushed into her again, and felt her tighten around and against him. She tilted her head, staring at the ceiling, and screamed to the heavens.

Harry would later wonder if that had been the G-spot, but at the moment he was too focused on the task at hand.

Petunia weakly tried to push his head away, and Harry raised his head from her breast to see what she wanted. He kept fucking her, as he felt the familiar sensation in his balls that told him he was nearly there.

“Sw-s…” she gasped, “p-pos …” She raised her hand, and made a circular motion. Harry guessed what she meant, and took a hold of her hips again. He lifted her, as she tried to help but struggled to support her own weight and so sagged against him, and placed her on the bed.

Petunia’s face was flushed as she rolled over on the bed. Her chest was, too, now that Harry took the time to look, and he found that she looked better that way. She was attractive, even, when gasping and red faced with thighs drenched in her own cum. The magical young man pulled her to him again, hand on her hips, and his aunt grabbed at him, grasping the back of his neck. She pulled herself up against his musculature, glistening from their combined sweat, and kissed him firmly on the lips as Harry penetrated her again. She moaned against his lips as they began again.

Harry thrust into his aunt, and Petunia was lifted with the force as she gasped and groaned into his shoulder and neck. Harry felt her kiss and suckle on the flesh, and found he didn’t care as he pulled her against his body to give himself better leverage. He slammed into her passage again and again and again, loving the feel, and felt his orgasm growing near.

“I’m going-” he shoved into his aunt’s cunt, “to cum!”

“In-Inside! Inside my- my pussy! Impre-e-egnate me” She half-asked, half demanded. Harry grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her face in front of his own. He kissed her, and his tongue entered as his balls tightened and her snatch wrapped itself around him again, announcing her own incoming orgasm.

He burst inside her, and his cum filled Petunia as her own orgasm racked her body and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Harry held her upright as his cock spurted two more streams into his unconscious aunt, and then let her fall. His shoulders rose and fell as he grinned, a little tired, but happy, and looked at her exhausted sweaty form beneath him. Harry ran a hand through his hair, and stepped off the bed.

“BOY!”

Harry turned, and found himself face to purple-face with an infuriated Vernon Dursley.


	2. Fucking Ms. Figg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3 of the original, edited heavily.

The day at the office had been slow enough to drive Vernon crazy, and certainly fall short of distracting himself from the problems he was having at home.

By lunchtime, he was unable to stay. He had barked a few orders at his subordinates and hurried to the elevator. Then, the man had exited the building, only stopping at the store next door to buy some flowers for Petunia and a box of chocolates she would not likely want to eat, and made his way to the parking structure. He huffed and puffed as he walked up the step to the sixth floor, annoyed that they forced him to use the stairs, and walked to his car.

Pressing the fob on his key, climbing into the driver's seat, and sitting still to catch his breath for a moment, Vernon’s mind went to the fight they had had this morning. The same fight they had had repeatedly over the past weeks. It had gotten heated enough that their son no doubt heard them yelling. That was something neither wanted; it was a rough patch, and no reason for Dudley to worry.

Pet had been refusing his advances lately. That was the cause of all of the problems. Not only was he unhappy about the blue balls it had given him, the build up was beginning to affect his mind. Both conscious and unconscious.

He turned the key, and slowly made his way down the levels. After a narrow miss with one of the more expensive cars in the lot, Vernon forced himself to focus on the task at hand instead of worrying about his marriage and sex life.

He didn’t understand why his wife was reluctant lately. She had hardly wanted it since Dudders finished school, and that was frustrating. Especially when he had walked in on her fingering herself more than once in that time, as though he was suddenly not appealing to her. At least she had had the decency to feel guilty after that.

But that didn’t change the fact that Vernon knew what was going on. He was sharp; he knew that she was lusting after someone else. She had sex dreams, and moaned next to him as the guy in her head fulfilled whatever Vernon couldn’t. If he had not trusted her, he would have been furious; she would not cheat on him, no matter what. No, she would come back to him soon enough.

He swore as the traffic slowed to a crawl, and honked his horn at the jam, joining the other angry traffickers. It was the middle of the day; the roads were meant to be clear . He punched the horn several times, and slumped back to wait for an hour or two. To pass the time, the man flicked on the radio and found some political talkshow. He ignored his erection; he couldn’t deal with it around all these people, no matter how much it bothered him.

It took over two hours to get out of the hold up, and Vernon screamed obscenities at the road workers that were standing around doing nothing . His mood was very poor by the time he pulled onto his drive, and the man sat fuming for a minute before he began to calm down again. Then, he sat there for a while longer to be sure he would not snap at Petunia again; that would only make the situation worse. When he stepped out of the car, with the presents for his wife, Vernon was stress free again.

He had no idea how stressful the coming minutes would be.

He inserted his key, and opened the front door.

‘Pet,’ he called, ‘Pet, where are you?’ He asked, as he found she was not in the front room or the kitchen. Nor were Dudley or the Boy, but that didn’t surprise him; Dudley was no doubt with his mates, and the Boy was probably off causing trouble. Or maybe- Vernon shook his head, and began to climb the steps. As he did, the sound of irregular creeks reached his ears. The man was confused, and continued to climb them determined to locate the source of the noise and his wife.

He reached the top of the stairs, and dread filled him as he saw the pile of clothes in his room’s doorway. She didn’t… She wouldn’t… He almost had himself convinced, after standing stock still for however long it had been, as he moved as quickly as a heavy man could through the hall. He hardly noticed the creaking had stopped as his large frame stormed into the room.

He froze at the sight that greeted him. His wife, thoroughly fucked, was lying bare on the bed with contentment on her face. He felt fury as he saw the jizz dripping from her entrance, and then he registered the other person in the room.

Harry Potter, in nothing but a pair of socks, was standing in all his glory with a throbbing penis jutting out from his body as a right angle. He looked happy with himself, and Vernon’s eyes only roamed the glistening form for a moment before they locked onto the Boy’s face.

‘BOY!’ He roared, and threw himself forwards with his fist drawn back to strike.

Moving quickly, Harry stopped his attack. Recognizing that Harry was quicker than he, Vernon drew his arm back, but still angry, pointed to the door. 

“OUT, BOY!” He hollered, “GET OUT!” Having done all he wanted at the Dursleys, Harry gladly packed up all his stuff, about to leave before his uncle decided again that violence was the answer and swung at him. This time, Harry retaliated, hitting his uncle on the head with his trunk. Vernon unconscious, lying on the ground, Harry decided to leave the Dursleys a present. Going back upstairs, he found his Aunt still passed out from her efforts. Quickly, he grabbed her head and put her lips around his cock, beginning to bob her head up and down his cock for her. As he wanted to get out as quickly as possible, he didn’t hold back at all, filling her throat and covering her face with his baby batter before pulling his pants back on and escaping to Ms. Figg’s. As she opened the door, she gasped.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” she exclaimed, ushering him inside. Sitting on a fluffy pink couch with her, he put down his trunk.

“The Dursleys tossed me out, and I have nowhere to go but here,” he told the older woman, who gasped, before getting up and walking to the telephone.

“Well, we can’t have that. I’ll call the man in charge of your school, and get him to make sure you can stay there.” she remarked, picking up the phone. Comprehending what she said, Harry got up and walked over to where she was. 

“Hang on, how do you know Dumbledore?” he asked, grabbing her arm that held the telephone. The older woman began to open and close her mouth, before giving him an explanation.

“Um, he told me that he wanted me to watch out for you in case those people attacked you.” she stammered out. “However, that doesn’t matter, what matters is we get you back there, back with your family.” As the old woman raised the phone again, she found that Harry had yanked it out of her hand and was staring at her with a steely glint in his eyes.

“I’m not going back,” he told her in an authoritative manner, and she couldn’t help the wetness pooling under her nightgown. However, she did not back down, and took a step towards him, so they were almost nose to nose. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” she asked, squeezing her thighs together. Looking her up and down, Harry’s hands snaked under her nightgown, settling on her arse.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll fuck you.” The older woman gasped and he laughed, backing her up against the back of the couch. “I can see how wet your pussy is, you dirty old ho. And I can fix your problem for you.” Arabella gulped as he pressed his hips, and his massive erection against her sensitive lower lips. “So? Do you want it?” 

To her own horror, and arousal, she nodded, and bent over the back of the couch, lifting up her nightgown so Harry had full access. As she waited in anticipation, she bit her lip, not having been entered in 30 years. Harry took down his trousers, and spanked her.

“Ow!” she yelled, receiving another spank as punishment. 

“Good girls stay silent when being punished. You tried to send me back, so you must accept your punishment to redeem yourself.” As he said this, his hand cracked down on both her arse-cheeks again, both red from the abuse by now. As his partner whimpered, Harry stuck a couple fingers inside her fuckhole, withdrawing them afterwards and putting them in front of the whore’s mouth, so she could taste her own wetness. Without hesitation, she cleaned them off, causing the teen to laugh at her willingness to do anything if she knew it would lead to herself being fucked hard. He reached the same hand inside her nightdress, and began to grope one of her breasts, receiving a lust-filled sigh in response. As he grabbed her hips, and lined himself up with her opening, he called out to her teasingly. 

“Do you want to be fucked hard like a good girl, Ms. Figg? Is that what you want?” he taunted her, betting it would hit a kink of hers based on her previous behaviour.

“Yes, YES!” she screamed, so thirsty for sex she would’ve shot someone at that point. Harry laughed, and penetrated her, making her writhe. 

“Ohhhhh, yes!” she cried out, arching her back. As he began to thrust his hips, he circled a finger around her clit, and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back by it. In response, the old woman moved her hips back at him desperately. “Fuck me harder, master, please!” she yelled to the heavens.

Stopping for a second, Harry started to grope her casually again. “Is that what you want, Bella? To be fucked like you’re some adult sized doll? To be treated like a good old slut?” His former sitter moaned and shouted back.

“Yes! YES, FUCK ME LIKE THAT! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN, BREAK ME IN HALF!” Hearing a satisfactory reply, Harry pulled back on her head again by the hair and resumed his motions, the sound of skin slapping against skin drowned out by the moans and groans emanating from the woman’s mouth. They continued fucking for a couple minutes before Arabella finally began to tell Harry she was cumming.

“Oh,*pant*-H-h-harry, I’m gonna *pant* CUM!” she panted and screamed out, as she clenched around Harry. Even while she came, and her body relaxed, Harry kept fucking her mercilessly, making her cum again, as she mumbled gibberish due to the repeated orgasms. Finally, Harry felt a sensation in his balls and warned the older woman.

“Arabella, I’m gonna cum in you! I’m gonna cum so much!” he breathlessly roared. In no state to respond, Harry simply filled her pussy, and walked around to check her status. He was greeted by the sight of her unconscious face, mouth still open in ecstasy. Chuckling, Harry laid down on the couch, and went to sleep with the unconscious Ms. Figg’s lips wrapped around his cock.


	3. Mating with Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Chapter 4, medium levels of edits.

As Harry stood in the living room, a bag packed next to him to accompany the boy-who-lived to the Burrow, he reflected on the handful of days since he and Ms. Figg engaged in sex.

As he had thought, life was seeming far more pleasant now that he had a hold over her. She hadn’t told him any of the boring stories she usually did, instead when they weren’t fucking she told him stories of her lesbian journeys or let him do what he wanted. In addition, the Dursleys had no idea he was at Ms. Figg’s so, of course, Harry had had some release. He discovered Petunia gave fantastic head when awake, as he had suspected, and had taken advantage of that fact. Arabella commonly could be found having fun with Petunia as well, and Harry had joined in often as well. Harry stopped thinking about it; it would be a bad idea to get hard now, the Weasleys would be arriving in minutes, according to Ron’s letter, after all. Much as he was looking forward to enjoying their company, Harry knew that they would be uncomfortable to walk in on him wanking.

He shifted in his seat, and the clothes he was wearing moved with him. Arabella was a little poor, and so hadn’t been massively generous, but he had received some clothing that fit. And was a little snug, if Harry was to be honest. He suspected that was partially motivated by selfish desires to more easily see Harry’s physique, but hardly cared.

The clock ticked onto five o'clock, and Harry glanced at the hallway, waiting for the knock at the door. Harry hoped the Weasleys would come soon, as he knew that if Vernon found him still in their home, he would be unable to go with the Weasleys.

A loud bang, followed by panicked voices, came from the electric fireplace in front of Harry. After jumping slightly, he hurried over; they had tried to come via floo. 

Mr Weasley had fixed up the room before they left, cleaning it and leaving the electric fireplace next to the hole in the wall. Harry would have preferred that they not blow the fireplace across the room, but it shouldn’t be too problematic for the Dursleys to refit.

“Oh, it’s good to see you Harry!” Mrs Weasley called, pulling him into a smothering hug. “Have they been feeding you? Do you want me to prepare a snack?”

“Look at him, mum,” Fred or George said, “Does he look like they’ve been starving him?”

She pulled back to hold Harry at arm’s length, and nodded approvingly with only a small frown.

“Still a little skinny,” she said, seemingly to herself, “But it’s good to see a growth spurt.” Molly smiled at Harry, then at her husband and children, and released him from the hold. Harry was also smiling as they were led into the kitchen, and his stomach growled at the smell of her famous home-cooking. It smelled almost as good as Molly herself while he was pressed against her.

Harry took a seat next to Ron, as the other boy tucked into the meal only pausing to say a few sentences to his best friend.

“You look like you’ve had a good summer, mate,” the redhead commented, cutting up a slice of roast beef as he did.

“It’s been better than usual,” Harry smiled to himself, “Yeah. And I’m really looking forward to the World Cup. It sounds like it should be great.”

“We all are,” Ron grinned, showing food in his mouth, “Still can’t believe Dad got the tickets. Gonna be awesome.”

“Did you say Hermione’s here?” Harry asked, recalling something said in the letter.

“Mm,” Ron nodded, and swallowed his mouthful, “But she’s out with her parents today. Something about a book.” He shrugged. “She said she’d be back after dinner, so I guess you’ll see her then.”

“I suppose so,” Harry turned to the oldest two Weasleys, Bill and Charlie were visiting for the summer, and struck up a conversation with them.

“HARRY!” Hermione leapt at him, and Harry stumbled back as he caught the girl in a hug. The back of his legs hit the couch, and he fell onto the seat with Hermione on top of him. He noticed she was half on his lap, and only stopped from getting hard at the situation through mental effort.

“Hey, ‘Mione,” Harry grinned, as the others in the room watched with varying expressions. The twins, Bill and Charlie had looks of mirth, Percy was, of course, absent, Ron looked mildly amused with a hint of jealousy, and Ginny was scowling. The parents were elsewhere, ‘had a good summer?’

“Yeah, it’s been really good,” she said, pulling back to look Harry in the face but not moving other than that, “We went to France! They have such an interesting culture; did you know that Nicholas Flamel used to live there? We saw his house.”

“Really? No, I didn’t know that,” Harry told her, amused, “Is that all you did there? Visit historical landmarks?”

“Not all.” Hermione reddened slightly. She seemed unaware, though, that her forearms were still resting on Harry’s shoulders, and that his hands, in return, were sat on her hips.

“But most,” Harry completed. “By the way, I think the twins are going to have an aneurysm if you don’t get off me soon.” He nodded at them, where they were clutching at each other giggling silently.

Hermione glanced down and blushed some more at seeing she was in Harry’s lap. She moved to sit next to him. Harry noticed she kept a grip on his forearm; he wasn’t the only one, based on the fact that Ginny was glaring at the offending limb. Oddly, Ron’s expression was one of confusion now. Harry didn’t know when it had changed, and made a mental note of it.

“The Dursleys must have been treating you better, Harry,” Hermione glanced at his torso and the outlined musculature.

“Yeah, they have been. I guess they’ve grown up,” he said, noncommittally.

“Good,” Hermione nodded, “It took them long enough. Do I even have to ask if you’re looking forward to the Quidditch?”

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d need to,” Harry grinned back at her, “I reckon it’ll be great.”

And with that, the conversation expanded. The Weasley males shared a passion for the sport, and quickly fell into a heated debate about Ireland’s chances. The twins were being antagonistic, and insisting that Krum would catch the snitch too quickly for Ireland’s chasers to get ahead, with Ron nodding along. Based on what was said, Harry guessed Ron had something of an obsession for the man. Maybe that was the surly man who’s poster Ron seemed to worship.

Harry’s eyebrows rose when, after a while when they moved to the couch, Ginny lay her head on his shoulder, and stuck her tongue out at Hermione. It wasn’t the first time either girl had been affectionate, or anything, but Harry was surprised at the look Hermione was now giving her. If looks could kill… hers would probably kill Ginny and then move on to slaughter the others in the room.

Harry lay in bed, that night, with a hand below his head while staring at the ceiling. It was unfortunate, but he wasn’t going to be able to get to sleep until Ron’s snores told him it was safe to take care of his urges. The day had been far from exhausting, and little-Harry was hard under the covers.

He would wank; that was the best option Harry had available at the moment. None of the people in the house had been especially subtle in their admiration of Harry, but there was nothing to be done with that fact just yet. And that was ignoring his surprise; Harry hadn’t known that any of the male Weasleys were into guys, yet he had seen all of their eyes wander when they thought he wasn’t paying attention.

Maybe he hadn’t appreciated just how open the Wizarding community was. Harry knew they were more open about sex and sexuality, but for all of them to be lusting after him seemed unlikely to say the least. Or maybe it wasn’t what he had thought; Harry might be interpreting innocuous looks as those of lust.

Then, it might have to do with his changes. There was something going on, even if Harry didn’t understand what it was.

Harry looked over at Ron, where the other boy lay still. Was he pretending to be asleep? Harry wasn’t sure, maybe his friend was simply struggling to drift off as well. Or maybe he wasn’t deep enough in it to begin to snore. Needing to go to the bathroom anyway, he got up, and quickly used the restroom, before walking back and hearing a noise while outside the girls’ room. He stopped and waited for the noise to repeat, looking inside the room.

Harry waited some more, patient and curious. And then something unexpected happened.

He heard movement, and looked over to see a lump under Ginny's cover that was moving. The girl had a hand beneath the sheets. It didn’t take long for Harry to deduce what she was doing; it was quite clear from the movement that Ginny was masturbating. Harry watched his best friend’s sister fapping, and his member throbbed where it lay neglected.

He slid a hand beneath his boxers, and took a hold of his large penis. Harry ran his hand up and down the shaft, his eyes still on Ginny and the movement of his new crush, target, whatever she had become. The redhead gave no sign of awareness of Harry, her eyes closed as she imagined something erotic.

After a handful of minutes, Harry heard Ginny’s breathing speed up to a slightly ragged rhythm. He strained his ears as Ginny began to whisper under her breath. Harry’s hand paused on his cock, pointing up slightly to form a tent in the boxers it lay beneath.

MM..Mum” Harry’s member pulsed at the thought of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny entwined, ‘Ha… rry…’ Again, it throbbed as Harry was added to the mental image.

Ginny’s hips squirmed and lifted, and the girl moaned. Harry took that to mean she had finished, and then the redhead began to snore. She hadn’t seen Harry once, and the boy-who-lived found himself surprisingly regretful at that fact.

Harry felt his bladder tell him it was full, and let his cock flag; when he returned, Ginny would be more deeply asleep and it would be safer to take care of his own problem, "Maybe I could even peek under her sheets!" he thought for a second, before dismissing the thought as a little too dirty. He stood slowly, and tiptoed out of the room. He was in a pair of black boxer-briefs, and his partially erect member still made a tent in the material.

As he exited the room, and descended the staircase, Harry wondered, again, whether the looks had been meaningful. He was fairly certain he would find out either way eventually, but he was curious. Particularly as five of the people would only be around for so long. Mrs Weasley he would only see for tomorrow. The next morning, they would be leaving for the cup. He would see her again when they returned to the Burrow before going to Hogwarts, but still…

Harry grunted, annoyed with himself for the turn his thoughts took. He wanted all the girls, clearly there was an issue with some part of him, but Molly had always been good to him. He felt bad about having that kind of thought about her; what would she think if she knew?

He heard voices coming from down the hall, and his feet carried him towards them before Harry had consciously decided to investigate.

“Don’t worry about it, Molly,” Mr. Weasley said softly. “I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything.”

Molly’s response wasn’t clear to Harry.

“Exactly. It’s never happened before. There’s no reason to be worried about what it means. So you finished a bit quickly today, you were excited, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Again, Molly sounded muffled.

“No, I don’t mind. If you feel up to it we can try again; if not, I don’t need to continue.” Harry heard the lie in that, and he wasn’t involved in the conversation.

“You were just as excited as me,” Molly argued quietly, “Obviously you need release.”

“Well, then, y-”

The floor creaked below Harry’s foot.

“Did you hear that?” Molly left her sentence unfinished, as Arthur confirmed he had heard the noise.

Harry swallowed, and looked over his shoulder. The bathroom was just down the hall, and he darted to it. He forced his erection to fade again, his strange skill allowing as much, and emptied his bladder. Flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Harry stupidly believed he was in the clear and opened the door, stepping into the hallway.

“Harry?” A man’s voice asked. The raven haired boy turned, and saw Arthur looking at him strangely. He wore a dark green dressing gown, and Harry saw Molly stood in the doorway in a gown made from thinner material. Molly’s wasn’t shut properly, and Harry’s eyes wandered. “Were you listening outside our room?”

“Uh…” Harry said, nervousness clear in his tone. “I…”

“Why would you do that, Dear?” Molly asked, with a frown on her face.

“Uh…”

“It was an intrusion on our privacy,” she continued, “It’s rude to eavesdrop… isn’t it, Arthur?” She asked for confirmation. “Arthur?” She said again, after receiving no response. “Arthur, what’s wrong?” She stepped further into the corridor, walking up to her husband.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as she followed Arthur’s line of sight. His boner was back in full force; Harry was hardly surprised, all that was on his mind now was sex. He was backed up, and his body saw the opportunity for release.

“Oh…” Molly said, still softly, “Harry, you’re…”

“Large.” Arthur completed.

“I wasn’t going to say that, Arthur.” She lanced crossly at her husband. “Harry, Dear, are you okay?” Harry realized that he hadn’t moved nor spoken for several minutes. He swallowed, finding his throat dry, and made a strange noise. He hadn’t been prepared for this, and the cockiness that came when he was in the middle of the act wasn’t there yet.

“Poor Dear,” Molly stepped forwards, leaving her husband to look over Harry’s on-display form, “We aren’t angry, Harry, don’t worry.” She opened her arms, and Harry’s member throbbed again as her robe opened.

She wrapped him in a hug, and Harry’s arms did the same. Harry then ground his pelvis against hers, both of them moaning before Molly turned bright red and kept reciprocating the motion. 

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” she stroked the back of his head, and moaning, as she practically dry-humped him in front of her spouse, “You’re not in trouble.”

“But you can make it up to us,” Arthur commented. His wife froze, “We were both excited today, as you heard. I think I know why.”

“Mmm, you could,” Molly moaned into Harry’s ear as she resumed her part in their dry-humping.

“If you’d like to help us out with that, it would make both of us happy.” He smiled slightly, an empathetic expression.

Molly put her lips next to Harry’s ear and began to whisper to him. “ Harry, dear, you need to understand…mmm, fuck yeah... things are different in the wizarding world. Some people, even- oh!- even when they’re in love with their partner, they occasionally enjoy the company of others. We… well, we’re boooooth consenting about it; in our youths both me and Arthur liked both sexes. When appropriate, we occasionally invite… others into our marital bed. Strangers, most often. Please don’t think less of us, Dear, Arthur simply spoke without thinkinnnngggg.”

“Please, give some response, Harry,” Molly, said, trying as hard as possible not to interrupt herself with her noises. She looked worried that Harry had still not spoken; she was afraid that he was disgusted, Harry saw. He struggled to form any instructions to give his body, though, “I’m sorry, Dear. You must be disgusted with what he said, but please understand he’s not in his right mind at the moment. We were engaging in marital activities, and you are very attractive. Arthur did not think of the consequences.”

Harry noticed that, now, Mr Weasley had a look of worry on his face as well. Mrs Weasley let go of his shoulders. She looked hurt, and stepped back. She opened her mouth to say something more, and Harry’s brain kicked back into gear.

He stepped forwards, and kissed his best friend’s mother. She froze, still for a handful of seconds, and then her hands raised, running up Harry’s sides and then back. Molly Weasley moaned against his lips, and Harry deepened the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, and his hands held her wide hips.

Harry pulled back for a second and looked at the couple. “Mr. Weasley, I’m not into gay stuff, I’m sorry. But, if you want, I could put on a show for you with Molly. Would that be acceptable to make it up to you two?” Arthur’s eyes bugged out of his head for a second before he nodded vigorously, and Harry and Molly went back to work. Molly moaned into the kiss, pressed hard against Harry, and then pulled away.

“B-Bedroom.” She whispered, glancing at the door to her right. She hooked a finger through Harry’s underpants, and pulled him towards the master bedroom. Her husband followed behind, fumbling in the pockets of his dressing gown. Harry noticed his bellend, and a good portion of the shaft below, was poking out of the leg of his pants. Molly noticed, as well, and Harry’s knees wobbled as she licked her lips.

They were in the room, and snogging again in moments. Molly’s hands were in Harry’s waistband, and pushing the item of clothing down. Harry’s lovestick sprang free, bouncing as it was released from the prison, and she left the pants around his thighs, raising his testes up ever so slightly. Harry’s head fell to her shoulder as the woman’s hand wrapped around his shaft.

“Ohh, that feels good, Dear.” She groaned, as Harry kissed her neck and reached a hand out to pleasure her digitally as well. Arthur cast a silencing spell, expecting this to get loud very quickly. 

Harry’s fingers found her wetness quickly, and they both moaned together. He heard the sounds of Arthur fapping behind him, but paid no attention. Molly placed a finger on his lips, and Harry frowned at being stopped. Molly smiled, pecked him on the lips, and then lowered her head to kiss his bare chest. She fell further, dropping to her knees and looking up at Harry with a sultry, lustful look. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat as she took the head of his penis in her mouth. His hands ran through Mrs Weasley’s hair as she sucked his rock hard member. Mr Weasley jerked noisily as his wife deep-throated Harry’s large manhood, and the man moaned. Harry paid little attention again, focused on his own pleasure solely. Merlin, this felt good. Harry gasped, as Molly cradled his balls and her tongue swirled around his cockhead, and felt his orgasm growing near.

“Ohh… I’m nearly there…” Molly quickened her pace, eager, and Harry brushed his hand through her hair again. “Cumming!” He announced. Molly sucked hard on his member, and his seed flooded her mouth. Harry felt her swallow again and again. Molly rose to her feet, showing him that she had not managed to swallow all of his jizz as some was on her chin.

Molly smiled at Harry. Motherly. And that made his penis even harder.

“Would you like to fuck me, Dear?” She asked, in a kind voice.

“Fuck yes.” Harry replied, in a gasping voice.

“Good,” she said.

He took hold of her hip with one hand, and his cock with the other. Directing it to her snatch, Harry pushed into Molly, soliciting a loud moan.

“Merlin, you feel good,” Harry said, breathless, to Mrs Weasley. And she did; like warm velvet wrapped around his phallus. At least as good as Petunia, with the added bonus that Harry liked Mrs Weasley. It felt better like this, with some intimacy. Molly kissed his neck, her breathing heavy.

“So do you… so big…” she breathed out.

Harry pushed harder into Molly. Molly cried at the pleasure from Harry slamming into her.

“Harry!” She called out. Her children would definitely have heard that, had Arthur not cast the spells prior to the initiation.

“Yes,” Harry gasped, “You’re so fucking good.”

“You like having me inside your wife, don’t you Mr Weasley?”

“Merlin, yes.” Arthur responded, as Harry drove into his wife again and again. “So fucking hot.” Arthur continued.

“It is,” Molly hissed, “It fucking is. We’re-” she lifted herself up, and then drove down onto Harry’s hard dick. “Doing this again!”

“Definitely!” Arthur agreed.

“I’m game-” Harry slammed into Molly again, the clapping slap resounding through the room. He drew back, “If you are!” He drove into her again, groaning at the feeling of her pussy.

Arthur jerked faster, while Harry slammed into his wife who was in pure ecstasy right now. “OH, HARRY!” She hollered, and Harry groaned as she tightened around him. Molly’s eyes glazed over as the orgasm hit her like a wall, and Harry did not stop driving himself into her cunt. She gasped, and groaned, and bit into Harry’s shoulder. Then, she fell backwards onto the bed, her ample bosom rising and falling as she heaved in breath. Harry ran his hands over them, teasing the nipples as he bent over the bed being shagged, until she protested.

“P-Please,” Molly lifted her head, lust still in her eyes, “F-fuck my arse. Bend me over the bed, and shove your big cock in my tight little arse.” Harry groaned, liking this version of Molly Weasley a lot, and complied, flipping her over on the bed. Looking for confirmation, for the first time Harry acknowledged Mr. Weasley presence and looked him in the eyes. 

“Do it,” he told Harry, who grinned. 

He placed his cock-head against the older woman’s hole, and slowly pushed inside. The ring of muscle objected briefly, before his bulbous head popped past. His eight-and-a-half inch member began its invasion, and Molly gasped and moaned, her pussy gushing and squirting, neglected for the moment.

“Harder! Fuck me harder!” Molly ordered.

Harry obliged. He slammed into the woman’s tightness, and drew back. Harry’s muscles tightened as he sped up, slamming into his best friend’s mother again and again as she encouraged the buggery.

“Make me cum, Harry!I won’t be able to sit down for a week, Dear! Make it a month!” She called, excitement in her voice obvious as her son’s best friend buggered her.

“Going- To- Cum!” Molly cried. Harry moaned loudly, and it was lost below the loud cry of pleasure Molly gave as her vagina sprayed her liquid onto the sheets below her.

She cried out again and again as Harry did not stop, fucking the hole for all he was worth and loving the noises that came from doing as much. His eyes met Mrs Weasley’s, and he saw her memorizing this fucking well. He moaned, and slammed into the woman again. Mrs. Weasley gasped, tightened, and came again. Even more squirting liquid came this time, adding to the large pool of their juices below her cunt as Harry climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind to get better leverage as he approached his own orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum!” He announced.

“On my back!” Molly ordered, lust in her eyes.

Harry pulled out, and grabbed his cock. He wanked over the buggered woman, whose face was now on the bed with her lungs rapidly inflating and deflating. Harry’s balls tightened, and streams of cum sprayed over Molly Weasley’s back. After the third stream, Harry twisted. The fourth partially got her back again, and also landed on the sheets of their double bed. The fifth, sixth and seventh landed on Mrs Weasley’s front as she turned around. Her face was plastered by it and her chest was dripping with the thick liquid. The bed in front of her had another pool of the cum, and Molly licked her lips as she looked at Harry.

“Wow,” she said, “I did not expect you to be so… wow.” The two stared at each other, both near nakedness, and then Molly’s eyes showed exhaustion. “Merlin… I would offer for you to stay, but…”

“Ron would notice,” Harry nodded, “See you in the morning.” He grinned at the woman covered in his cum, and stumbled off the bed. “This was really good, I hope you were serious about doing it again.”

“Definitely.” Molly murmured, as Harry glanced at the floor next to the bed and found his boxers were lying there torn. He would have to go back through the house nude, then.


	4. Ginny Gasps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 5 and 6 of the original, combined and edited heavily.

As Harry woke, he decided to make a trip downstairs to get breakfast, his penis was hard again, and appetite normal. Sighing, he realized he was going to need to find a quick fuck, which would be somewhat difficult here at the Weasleys’ house. Trudging down the stairs, he made his way over to the cupboard and got a glass of water. Turning around, he found an unexpected sight, and almost dropped his glass before catching himself. 

“Ginny!” he exclaimed. “What are you- why are you-” 

"Almost naked?" the tiny, young, cheeky, and at this moment, while dressed in only thin white panties,  _ very, very,  _ **_very_ ** sexy girl quipped before standing up and approaching Harr y , doing a cute little hair flick on the way. "Well, you see, Hermione and I were having an interesting discussion last night." Harry remembered seeing Ginny and Hermione glaring at each other all last night. 

"Was it about why you two seemed to want to kill each other last night?" Harry asked, as Ginny began to rub her crotch into his, much the same way he did only a couple hours ago with Molly Weasley, causing him to smile. Ginny laughed out loud as he went a little pink.

"Reminding you of last night?" she quickly remarked, before again going into rounds of giggles at his gaping mouth. "After me and Hermione argued about who could fuck you first, I needed to flick the bean. Thanks for putting on a show with my mum, it helped me cum when I imagined being her, having you do all that to me instead." Harry couldn't deny he was being incredibly turned on right now, and knew Ginny could probably feel it. Her quick prod of his erection with a finger confirmed this. 

"So why were you and Hermione talking about who would fuck me first?" Harry queried. Ginny smiled coyly at him, before pushing him against the kitchen wall and sinking to her knees. 

"We both really want to, and both want to be your girlfriend too." As Harry began to open his mouth, Ginny opened hers while pulling down his pants. "And I know you don't want an exclusive relationship. In fact," Ginny added while using her flexible, young freckled body to give Harry a titjob, an impressive feat given the size of hers, "That's where I think I beat Hermione. I'm willing to let you fuck whoever, as long as you keep dicking me, and I'm willing to let your dick be the only one to touch me as well. She wants a muggle relationship." 

"Put a lot of thought into this, have you?" Harry commented, eyebrows raised. By now, Ginny had moved on to giving the fourteen year old teen a hand job, and he couldn't deny her soft hands felt heavenly. Each stroke challenged Harry's sexual stamina, but he was determined to stay strong. 

"Of course, didn't I just tell you that Hermione and I spent an entire night talking about this? And based on my mum's reaction, you'll ruin me for every other boy, so in a normal, non-muggle marriage, I wouldn't want to sleep around anyway." While what Ginny was saying made a lot of sense, Harry couldn't help but think that it all still sounded a little crazy to him. Suddenly, Ginny stood up, halting her motions, and pulled off her panties and threw them towards the stairs, and bent herself over the kitchen countertop. She was so small that with her pelvis atop the wooden countertop, her toes were lifted off the floor, leaving her cute arse and little cunt that Harry thought were begging for a cock dangling and swaying, with nothing supporting them underneath. 

"Wow," Harry simply stated as Ginny winked at him. 

"So, Harry, what do you say? You want a girlfriend?" Even Harry, who recognized he could be quite thick with girls, understood the proposition here, and gladly took it. Positioning himself right behind the daughter of the woman he fucked last night, the sister of his best friend, the best friend of his other best friend, and the thirteen year old girl he was about to ravage, Harry entered, causing them both to moan loudly, making Harry glad the Weasleys were deep sleepers. As he broke her maidenhead, she gasped, but still writhed against him, continuing to move her hips in an effort to please him. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, concerned. He brushed a hair out of her face as she turned around and the small girl’s eyes watered. Wiping them, she nodded with a self-deprecating grin looking at his deep green eyes.

“Come on, fuck your little slut!” she encouraged, and he replied by starting to move with her. “Harry, I’m fine,” Ginny clarified. “Now c’mon,” Ginny wriggled her arse against him, “Fuck my brains out.” He complied, fucking her as fast as he could.  Morgana, she was tight. Like a vice grip trying to milk Harry of his cum, as he penetrated deeper into Ginny’s cunt. He moaned against her lips as he found the wall of her womb, and wondered at that; Ginny was even tighter and smaller than the very petite Petunia Dursley, but even deeper! All but one inch of him was inside her.

"You're so tight." He murmured. It was true. She was the tightest he had ever entered, but he felt like he had all the room in the world to maneuver his cock as well. Whoever said you couldn't have your cake and eat it too had never fucked a really good cunt, and felt both at once. As Harry began to pound her tight vagina, Ginny thrust her hips back as well, giving an erotic, whining moan, meeting him, performing better than all he had taken but her mother, and this was her first time! Hearing his groans, Ginny asked him in a smug, pleased voice, "Tightest you've ever fucked?"

"Yes!" He shouted back, pounding her little quim harder and faster now.

"Tighter than who? Tell me who I'm tighter than, Harry! Tell me who!" The hot redhead ordered, pussy so wet and gushing it gave Niagara Falls a run for its money. 

"My aunt, she was nothing compared to you!" Ginny gasped, and responded by thrusting her hips back harder and faster, hoping to meet Harry's pace. "Tighter than my sitter, Ms. Figg!" Ginny arched her back, and pleaded that Harry would continue, she was on the edge, and just needed a little push-

"And you're tighter than your mother, a much better lay than that slut as well!" Harry yelled, as he picked her up and turned her around, so her back was resting on the counter, before slamming into her hard. This pushed Ginny over the edge.

“Fuuuuuckk meee!” she moaned, and Harry pulled her hips down and up and down, while pistoning his own forward as well, as she tightened unbelievably around him. Harry felt his own body tense as his balls tightened.

“Do it,” Ginny whispered, her velvet walls wrapping around his penis as the two’s sweaty bodies embraced in the most intimate of ways, “Cum in me, Harry! PLEASE!”

Harry struggled to make any noise at all, as he obliged her wishes. He penetrated her once more, and apparently hit home as the girl hugged him close and screamed in his ear.  The sound brought him over the edge, and Harry shoved wildly into Ginny’s snatch. And then again. And then he stopped, and pressed his lips against hers as his cum squirted into her previously pure passage. He shot jet after jet into Ginny, and then she collapsed breathing heavily. However , he placed her back into her original position on the countertop, with her rear to him. Quickly, he slammed into her, as he still had much more in him, and he felt like he could go for hours before cumming, like something was constantly revitalizing his arousal lev-

"What the fuck is going on?" Both Harry and Ginny, who had recovered from her intense orgasm, looked over to see Hermione, who had Ginny's panties draped over her head, having landed on her and combined with the scene in front of her, rendered her stuck where she stood due to pure shock. Harry sighed and thrust into Ginny again, whose eyes rolled in their sockets before she breathed heavily in and out, before turning her head to Harry, a radiant and giddy smile on her face.

"I guess we'll see how potent your sperm are, Harry."


	5. Humping Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sourced from Chapter 6 from the original, Majorly edited.

Hermione Granger had not expected this when she had come downstairs. She had been hoping, but not really expecting, that Harry might have been awake and downstairs already. She had wanted to talk to him, if possible, for reasons she didn’t quite understand.

Her book smarts didn’t give her the answers she’d been looking for about why her stomach fluttered upon seeing her best friend, or why she kept having dreams about Harry. Inappropriate dreams. She blushed at the very thought, and shook her head to make bushy hair fly about her and to rid herself of the scenes that were beginning to run through her mind again.

She had quietly tiptoed down the stairs, and her pace hadn’t increased any when she heard sounds coming from the kitchen. She hadn’t understood for a moment, but then she heard the moan again. Her mind raced, and Hermione realised that it was a pleasurable moan from Harry, followed by some other noises that were indistinct.

She had hesitated, but continued. Was he masturbating? If he was, it was private and Hermione was disgusted with herself for wanting so badly to take a peak. “ _ Just a peek, _ ” she told herself, as she looked in the kitchen, just in time for something to hit her in the face. She was perplexed by what it was for a moment, before she realized it was a woman’s underwear. It was much too small for Molly, and wasn’t hers, so it had to be-

“Ginny’s,” Hermione muttered angrily under her breath, angry the girl had gotten to Harry first. As she looked in the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks. Ginny, the sweet, cute, Ginny Weasley, had not just put out for Harry, but was now being made love to by said boy, and they both seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. One of Hermione’s hands moved under her shorts, and she rubbed herself through her panties. As Harry informed both the girls he had taken his aunt, Hermione gasped along with Ginny, but was not enraged or horrified, until he mentioned how Ginny was a better lay than her mother, and came in her before going and fucking her again! 

Horrified, she stopped rubbing herself. “What the fuck is going on?” she shouted, surprising herself. Both of the lovers turned to her, and her face heated as she saw both of them had hungry looks directed towards her, making her momentarily think about Ginny’s sexuality rather than the statements Harry had made. However, her outrage soon returned as she saw Harry sigh, and roughly thrust into Ginny. Her suspicions were soon confirmed by Ginny.

“I guess we’ll see how potent your sperm are,” the redhead told Harry, and Hermione put a hand on the banister to steady herself. 

“Did you just ejaculate? Twice? Inside a thirteen year old girl? Possibly getting her pregnant?” Hermione questioned in disbelief, feeling as if she might faint. Both heads turned to her again

“Yes, I did.” Harry said calmly. Hermione shut her eyes and put her face in her hands.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, this is sooo bad.” She said to herself, but was aware it was loud enough that Harry and Ginny could hear. “I’m just going to go upstairs to our room.” the shocked brunette said to Ginny. However, she tripped on a stair, and Harry grabbed her arms to pull her up, and wound them around her waist. 

She stayed there for a moment and then leapt away with a burning blush on her cheeks, acutely aware of his nakedness all of a sudden.

Harry watched with concern as she almost fell to the floor again, and Hermione stared at the raven haired boy with a face as hot as the sun.

“You’re naked!” She accused.

“I am…” Harry nodded.

“And you and…. And Ginny….” she trailed off still trying to comprehend it all.

“We were fucking like animals, yes.” Harry said. Hermione looked at Ginny, whose runny cunt was leaking Harry’s cum. Noticing Hermione’s glances, Ginny stuck a finger in her pussy, and when she took it out it was covered in the combined ejaculate of Harry and herself. Locking eyes with Hermione, the cheeky girl stuck it in her mouth and used her tongue to clean it off.

Shaking her head quickly to clear it, she stood back up and stared at Harry again. “And so you guys have been dating for how long?” Seeing Harry look at the wall with the calendar and clock that didn’t display the states of safety of each of the Weasleys, and counting on his fingers, Hermione inwardly cringed. Ginny must have gotten with Harry months ago. 

“I’d say about twenty minutes to half an hour by now.” He nonchalantly responded, making Hermione’s mouth drop open. Harry smiled at her, as Hermione’s eyes shot into her hair, “I’m guessing nobody bothered to talk to you about… promiscuity in the wizarding world?”

“No…” Hermione was confused, and disliked feeling that way. Very much. She stared at Harry’s face, ignoring his large member pointing at her navel, and awaited an answer.

“Well, you see…” Harry grimaced, and Hermione smiled internally as she saw his brow crinkle in confusion. Her Harry was not comfortable with teaching in any way, even if he was good at it. “You know how Christianity was incredibly influential in Muggle Britain, and how various other religions played pivotal roles in the development of virtually every country?”

Hermione nodded.

“Well, that was never the case in the Wizarding World. There were never any people pointing fingers and saying that a varied sex life was wrong for either gender, so it never took that people cared what others did in the privacy of their own bedrooms. You won’t hear homosexual slurs in the wizarding world, or people using the word ‘slut’ or ‘whore’ outside of the act itself; some people get paid for sex, and they are supposed to be incredible partners to have because of the talent that come with the doing it so much. The same is true if someone just does it a lot; they’re better lays as a result, and more fun to be with. The only exception is that their… holes get a little looser, but that gets overlooked usually.”

“And, since there’s no stigma about it, the only things that could prevent people from getting as much pleasure from it as possible would be threats to their health or the worry of having an unwanted child. I’m sure you get why that is, so I won’t go into detail about either. But magical people aren’t affected by venereal diseases, so Purebloods aren’t likely to even comprehend that that exists for Muggles; if they did, they’d just think it made them better than them once again. And pregnancy is easily fixed; vanishing charms are as effective at that stage as anything Muggles can do.”

“Add to that the fact that those with magic are, typically, more attractive than those without it, and people have a helluva lot of sex in the Magical World. The only cases I’ve heard of people being discriminate are those Purebloods who have some weird obsession with people’s heritage; they stick to each other and… well, lots of incest is the result. That’s another difference between magicals and muggles, since any flaws as a result tend to be unnoticeable and the dangers of actually carrying an unwanted child to term a

re virtually nonexistent, people’s indifference about partners carries over to siblings and parents and such.”

“Not that everyone does it,” Harry hastily amended, “Just a higher portion of the population. Parents tend to feel like they’d be making their kids do something against their will, and some older siblings feel the same.”

Hermione’s expression mirrored the confusion she felt, and she asked a question of Harry. “But they still get married? If everything’s so lapse about it, how come people still have weddings? You make it sound like they wouldn’t even bother dating, if they like… lying with everyone they can.”

“Some people never marry,” Harry shrugged, “But those who do are… announcing their love to the world and saying that they want to start a family together. That’s why you won’t often meet a married pair who don’t have kids together, and why homosexual pair don’t care about getting married enough to fight for the right. They still date and get serious, but unless they decide to adopt they can’t have children and weddings become a misnomer.”

“As for wanting to be with as many people as they can, married couples aren’t always monogamous. Some of them are, don’t get me wrong, but the numbers of those who have affairs or swap partners or invite others to join in are far greater than in the Muggle world. People care more about pleasure than about monogamy, and as long as they still love their partners screwing other people doesn’t strain their relationships all that much.”

Hermione then spoke again, with her frown still in place. “Okay, I understand how people like getting as much pleasure as they can, but… you’re acting like two teenagers, or even a teen and an adult having sex is the most normal thing in the world. Surely Wizards and witches have rules on underage sex, and they aren’t just… just fucking at all ages because there aren’t stigmas attached to it?”

Ginny piped up now. “Well, you know how a lot of idiot muggles have weird theories about girls maturing as soon as they menstruate?” Hermione nodded, a look of disgust on her face. “Well, that comes from back when there wasn’t much separation between our worlds, because for witches and wizards, we do mature at that age often, although we have our puberty a couple years later, so we aren’t super young when we begin pleasuring others. Anyhow, because of that almost everyone has sex as a teen. In the normal, magical world, we also have as Harry said, a lot more homo and bisexuality. Almost all the girls are bisexual, and I think the prophet reported that nearly half of the men aren’t het as well, although oddly that tends to run in families.”

“So… to fit in in the Magical world I have to what? Have sex with everything that has a pulse? Including members of my own family?” Hermione tried to look disgusted, although now that she thought of it, her mother was quite the woman and maybe it wouldn’-

“You don’t have to.” Ginny told her. “The entire Wizarding world works on a ‘don’t-ask don’t-tell’ policy. You will have to put up with some people coming on to you, of both sexes, but they usually won't press the matter. Rape's still illegal, and those who get off that tend to go for Muggles, rather than Magicals. People seem to develop a much greater tenacity for wandless magic when they’re put in that situation.”

Hermione frowned at Ginny, as the girl fell quiet. She stayed silent for too long, and Harry spoke again, this time with uncertainty.

“Are you okay, ‘Mione? I know this must be a big shock, and all, but I’d really like it if you’d say something to let me- us know that you’re not too freaked out.”

Hermione suppressed her smile as Harry gazed into her eyes, and tried to stop the blush from spreading over her cheeks as she decided what to do now. At the very least, this meant she could do this . Do Harry. Plus, she’d been thinking more and more about others in that way recently; maybe her magic was trying to tell her something.

“I have a lot of catching up, in that case,” Hermione hooked her fingers under the t-shirt she had been sleeping in, and pulled it over her head. “I think we should get started, don’t you?”

She had not known how to be sensual. Harry had found it cute, though, as his bookworm best friend had awkwardly walked to him, and then sat down on a chair in the kitchen with him. He had liked the fact that her chewing her bottom lip was genuine. He had enjoyed it immensely, that she had been uncertain as her lips met his, no matter how hard she tried to disguise the lack of confidence.

He had relished in her taste, as his tongue found her sweetness, and his hands had reached back up to cup Hermione’s small tits as her legs clenched around his head. This wasn’t the first time he had performed oral sex, and it showed. He had wanted more, and Hermione had gasped as his tongue burrowed deeper into her slit. Then, Harry had made a noise of complaint as Ginny pulled him from his lovely task, only to be quieted as she pulled him to her lips and kissed him deeply. Harry had grinned mentally as she had seemed very fond of the taste, and wondered who Ginny’s second girl would be, after Hermione, of course. That thought had only spurred him on as Hermione pulled him over, and grabbed at his rear and directed him to her tight, wet passage.

And he loved this feeling, as she buried her head in his shoulder and squeezed his shoulders. He stayed perfectly still, only four inches of himself in the girl, as Hermione waited for the pain to pass. She panted into his ear, as his cockhead rested just past her hymen in the tightness of her cunny. Ginny, who was very into this, whispered encouragement into the girl’s ears.

Merlin, she felt good. She was the fifth woman Harry had been inside, and was so tight. Her walls were gripping him very nicely as he rested on his elbows with his hips in the air and resisted the temptation to venture further into her warmth. Her hymen breaking had only tightened the passage, as Hermione tensed. As the same phenomenon had happened with Ginny, although she had fought through it and not tensed up, Harry thought he should have more fun with virgins.

Harry felt her breasts on his chest. Smaller than either of the Weasleys’, but they were firmer and the nipples against his pectorals were hard enough to cut diamonds. Small titanium nubs that were still wet from Harry’s tongue around them.

Hermione turned his head, and again they kissed. Slowly, Hermione relaxed around Harry’s cock, and Harry shifted his hips forwards ever so slightly. Hermione felt him move deeper into her, if only by a few millimetres, and her tongue wrestled his even more fiercely. Harry took that as an invitation to continue, and pushed into his best friend’s snatch with barely controlled desire as her hands tangled themselves in his hair and he supported both of their weights. It wasn’t difficult; Hermione was taller than Ginny, yes, but still petite, and he easily held her in an embrace.

When seven of Harry’s inches were inside her, he hit a wall and Hermione moaned roughly against his lips. She ground herself against him, and the sound increased in pitch as she rubbed herself onto Harry’s rod harder and harder. She tightened, as he hit an especially sensitive spot, and his teeth took her lower lip between them as he ground himself into her time and again.

Something happened, and Harry felt her walls grip him blissfully as he pulled her tighter against his chest and Hermione fell silent and away from his lip. Harry cracked open eyes that he had not realized were closed, and grinned at the sight of her. Her eyes were scrunched shut, and her mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure. Harry kissed her neck, and moved them to a rug on the floor, doggystyle, where Ginny was busy jilling.

Her hand was wrenched by Harry’s, who she gave a dirty look before giving him a pleased one as he replaced it with Hermione’s head. Granted, in her orgasmic state she couldn’t lick Ginny right now, but Ginny could still hump her head.  Harry groaned as he saw his girlfriend’s pussy spray all over Hermione’s face, with some droplets landing on her back, and found his hips grinding into Hermione again as the girl continued in her seemingly everlasting orgasm. The girl whimpered, a noise full of pleasure, and Harry planted a kiss on her cheek. Ginny fell back onto the floor out of breath, and Harry felt another squeeze around his member from the beautiful girl that he was inside. He knew, without question, that he would have finished if he was an ordinary person, or if he had not left his cum inside Ginny earlier that morning. As it was, Harry’s lust was being pulled towards boiling point by the tightness of his friend’s welcoming cunt.

Holding Hermione close and turning her around, Harry shifted their weights. He pulled her with him, as her legs snaked around his waist, and Hermione’s lips found him again as she came back to the land of the living. Harry felt disappointment for a moment, feeling her pull herself off his cock, and then determination as he thrust inside her again.

“So fucking good,” Hermione mumbled against his lips, and Harry smiled into her mouth at hearing his friend uncharacteristically swear. Harry leant forward on his knees, and legs in the air, Hermione thrust her own hips forward in time with Harry’s movements. His left hand drifted down the soft skin of her thigh to cup her tight bum cheek. It stayed there, and he squeezed the flesh. Hermione gasped into his mouth, and their tongues continued to dance.

His right hand joined it, and Harry’s arms tensed as he moved out of his beautiful best friend so that only his cock’s head rested inside her. Then, he sank back into her and each groaned against the others’ lips. Hermione slammed herself against Harry, and made a long moan as he found the spot again and she drove him into it again and again with small motions.

Harry’s left arm snaked around his quivering friend’s lower back as his right snuck between them. He was close, his balls tightening, and Hermione tightening around his shaft would do the trick and let him finish in the best possible fashion, so his hand found her clit. The girl bit down on his shoulder to stop muffle her scream, and Harry gasped.

Hermione’s cunt wrapped him in a vice grip, and Harry shuddered as his own orgasm racked his body. He shot six ropes of cum deep into Hermione, and fell forwards on top of her with his lips pressed against her soft neck. Neither her arms nor legs nor cunt loosened their grip on Hermione’s newfound lover, and the girl came with him when Harry tried to roll off and remove his weight from Hermione’s smaller frame.

The two fell asleep in that position, Hermione still mounted on Harry’s softening cock, with Ginny only an arm’s length from them. As they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Harry and Ginny woke, scrambling to get their clothes on as they woke Hermione, who ran with her clothes to the water closet. Harry and Ginny managed to escape upstairs into Ginny’s room, where they again collapsed in sleep.


	6. Hermione in Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily edited, combination of Chapters 7&8 in original.

Ginny bounced on Harry’s cock, grinding him into her cunt as she managed to take an eighth inch after the nap they had taken in the morning. Harry groaned, as he palmed her hard nipples, and drank in the sensations he was receiving. She was incredible, wrapped around his member, but more than that Ginny was effing beautiful in the sunlight that shone through the window and onto the freckled, pale, milky flesh of her chest.

Harry’s hands gripped her hips, and he was about to roll them over when it happened.

“Ginny!” Molly’s voice called from the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls’ room.

Ginny and Harry both froze, and then Ginny burst into motion.

“Shit, shit, shit!” She whisper-cursed, and scrambled to get Harry dressed. She did so remarkably quickly, and rushed to open the door. Then, freezing for two seconds, she blurred back over. Ginny planted a quick kiss on Harry’s lips, told him that she’d find out the spell for pregnancy testing, and pushed Harry out, who stared after her as he quickly and stealthily descended the steps and out of sight of Ginny’s room, and groaned at his misfortune once back in his. After a quick breakfast and some Quidditch with the Weasley boys, Harry and Ginny reconvened in her room, as Hermione was reading outside. Ginny, as soon as they began to fuck, began to ask who else Harry wanted to fuck.

“Harry, Hermione mentioned to me that until you take her as a girlfriend or concubine or whatever, she doesn’t want to let me use her.” Ginny started, her kitten being bobbed up and down on Harry’s dick. “And I’d really like to use her, so can you please do it with her.?” She gave Harry a cute pout here, but it didn’t succeed.

“No, Gin, I’m sorry but I want to move on to new girls, not play with an old one, unless she’s as good as you.” He replied, throwing his hips up into Ginny’s pussy.

“Well, who else then? What new girls?” Ginny asked with curiosity.

“Mmm, Luna?” Harry asked, between thrusts into the gorgeous girl’s snatch. “She’s pretty decent looking, and I know you’d get off on that! Do you have any ideas of who else?”

“Oh, yes, yes! I know the perfect choice for you!” Ginny exclaimed, as Harry drove into her and she raked her nails down his back.

“Great!” Harry replied, “Who-oo? Lavender?” He asked, through a groan, as Ginny squeezed him with her velvet walls.

Ginny moved her head to look Harry in the eye with a look like she was very proud of herself. “Cho.” Great, that didn’t embarrass him at all.

“How the hell- do you figure- that?”’ Harry asked, grunting each part of the sentence.

“Oh, come on Harry! No-one is-ohhhh- that dense!” Ginny berated, before giving as moan as Harry suckled on her throat. “You’ve been- ohh- in love with her for months now. Why else would you blush all that much?”

“Okay, I want to fuck her, yes!!” He admitted, as Ginny clenched her cunt around him.

“Are you going to ruin her?” Ginny shouted, as Harry reminded himself how lucky he was that he knew the silencing charm and could use magic here, and she went back to the previous position, with her chin resting on Harry’s shoulder as she bounced on his lap, grinding her pelvis onto his. “Are you going to fuck her like you fucked me?”

“Yes! Yes, I will!” Harry thrust upwards, and wrapped his arms around her torso. As he lowered her onto the mattress, she got in the last word. 

“Just make sure to include me, okay? And think about Hermione?” She asked of him. Harry grunted a reply, as he gained better leverage in the missionary position with her legs and dark red hair splayed to the side and her lustful eyes staring into his. He kissed her deeply, and drove himself into her cunny. The girl moaned, loudly, against his lips. After that, neither of the pair were capable of coherent conversation for a good hour more. And, then, they went to sleep in their respective rooms. Or, at least, that was what Harry did.

“Well?” Was the greeting Ginny received as she tiptoed into the room that she and Hermione shared. She winced, and gave an honest reply.

“He’s still hesitant.”

“Ugghh!” Hermione kicked her bed, as though that was what had rejected her, and then grabbed her injured foot. “Ow!” Hopping around the room, Hermione looked… cute. Ginny smiled at her, as Hermione fell onto her own bed. Ginny took a seat next to her, and brushed the hairs out of her friend’s face, her fingers skimming Hermione’s skin and lingering there.

“You just have to be with someone else first, Hermione, then Harry will-” Ginny was cut off by her annoyed friend.

“Stop suggesting that! I’m not going to do it with you!” Ginny pouted, and looked down with a fake hurt expression. “Fine, but not before Harry! I want to be with Harry!” She was insistent on the subject, and Ginny had done all she could to change the girl’s mind. Hermione felt the same way she had, that virginity was a precious gift and whoever took hers had to be with her for a long time, and Ginny knew part of his was her fault.

“I shouldn’t have told you about it, should I?” She asked, as she fell back onto the bed and stretched. Hermione’s eyes followed her movement, and Ginny let out an annoyed sound. “See?! You want me, it’s obvious! So just let me lick your-”

“You’ve said this already!” Hermione refused the offer, ‘I get that Harry doesn’t want to be my first because he thinks that I just have a sexually-motivated crush on him and need to get better for him to fuck me, and I get that you don’t think that you licking my cunt counts, but he has to be mine in some way!”

“Hermione… this level of devotion is bordering on fanatical.” Ginny quietly admonished. She really wanted to taste her friend. It wasn’t even about lust, Harry had taken care of that and then some, but Ginny had a piece of information in her sight, and wanted the knowledge of how her friend’s juicy cunt tasted.

“What, because I won’t let someone else shag me, I'm suddenly a stalker?!” She glared at Ginny, “And, what, because you’re already versed in the wizard point of view about sex you suddenly need me?!”

“Yes!” Ginny replied with equal force, glad that the door being shut activated a silencing charm on the room. “Okay? I need you.” Ginny was on her hands and knees and crawling towards the other girl. “I want you. I want to taste you, and to feel you shudder below me as I bring you to the edge again and again until you’re nothing more than a blubbering mess of orgasm.” Ginny stopped with her lips a centimetre from Hermione’s, and as the redhead licked her rose-red lips her tongue came so close to brushing Hermione’s skin. Their breaths mingled, as Ginny waited for her friend to kiss her. She could practically hear the thundering of Hermione’s heart. She longed to feel it, beneath the girl’s breast.

“Is that so bad?” Ginny whispered, staring into Hermione’s eyes. She willed Hermione to succumb to the temptation, and Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed.

“No!” Hermione yelled, and shoved her friend away. “I mean… yes! Just stop it, okay! If you want to taste me, you’ve only got the one option.”

“Oh?” Ginny purred, “And what would that be?” She moved closer to Hermione again, as the other girl mirrored her movements, and their faces wound up as close as before. Ginny wanted to kiss her, and felt Hermione’s small hands brush over her shoulders and under the bushy hair that was draped over them. Her hands could so easily move to Ginny’s collar, and pull it down to nibble on the sensitive skin beneath.

Hermione smiled a wicked smile, and her eyes lingered on Ginny’s as she wet her lips once again. Ginny breathed in her friend’s scent. Delectable.

“On Harry.” Hermione shoved her friend away, and Ginny tumbled off the bed. She landed with a thud and a pained groan, and Hermione climbed under her covers.

“Goodnight, Ginny.” The girl said, and rolled to face away the wall on the bed’s other side.

The redhead was still smiling as she extinguished the room’s light. Even if she had to wait for Harry to come around, she and Hermione would lay together. The brunette girl wanted it almost as much as Ginny, but wanted Harry to be her first more than either girl wanted to make love to the other.

Ginny grumbled as she got into bed, and thought about how to change Harry’s mind. She felt like there was only so much she could do. Maybe she should just get Hermione to seduce him; Harry wouldn’t be able to tell her to her face it was because she wasn’t good enough, no, he was too noble to do that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry did not catch the name of the French Witch whose lips were wrapped around his cock at the moment. All he knew was that her short blonde hair wasn’t getting in the way of her ministrations, and that she was damn good at this.

She suckled on his head, and then stroked the shaft in a smooth, almost elegant motion. It was slick with her own spit, and Harry sighed happily at the sensation.

Today was shaping up to be a brilliant day. And tomorrow would be even better. More of the same, followed by the fucking Quiddich World Cup.

Harry looked at the sun, and tried to figure out how long they’d been there by its progress. It looked like an hour or, at the most, two. While he didn’t get why they had to be up so early if they would be staying at the campsite for two days he was, for some reason, pretty happy about it currently.

Perhaps it was because this was the third witch who had already accosted him, pulled him into a secluded area, and sucked his cock for all she was worth. Apparently whatever was affecting Harry was getting stronger. Because he felt sure that he could continue at this pace all day if he was given the chance.

He moaned in approval, as the blonde girl looked up at him with the definition of bedroom eyes. She had a hand up her shirt as she stared into his own emerald orbs, and Harry made sure to put enough lust into his own gaze to let her know what he desired. Whether it was what she desired was, at this point, a fifty-fifty chance. One of the witches before her had climbed on, but the second had just wanted to suck him to completion as her own fingers brought her over the edge.

Harry grinned widely as the witch, dressed as a muggle punk and wearing a slightly puffy skirt, rose to her feet. Throwing him a sultry smile, she lifted her skirt and gave him a glimpse of the uncovered cunt beneath.

"Thinking ahead," Harry moved forwards, and kissed the punk-witch deeply before pulling away, ‘I like that.’ He took hold of her hips, and lifted her onto his member. The girl moaned, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I’m Kylie, by the way." She told him, her face inches from his as her breathing hiked.

"Harry." He grinned. "It truly is a pleasure to meet you." He thrust his cock into Kylie, and the pair’s conversation was done.

Okay, Harry really needed to get the water now. No more getting distracted; he couldn’t leave Ron on his own to do it.

Oh, never mind that. Harry spotted Ron snogging a witch their age, not far away, who looked suspiciously like Hermione but with a little more meat on the bones. Harry made a mental note to get those two to actually have do something, since it had just been him fucking each of them so far, as he scooped up the empty buckets he had been given.

He ignored all the witches and wizards around. Seven in four hours was more than enough. 

He needed to take a break, or the Weasleys would be annoyed with him. Though he had noticed the grin on each of their faces as Arthur sent Harry to get the water. Maybe they knew what he was getting into.

With that thought, Harry began to make a beeline for a gorgeous woman who looked to be in her thirties. Then he shook his head. No, no, no, he should get the water and then go back to the tent. And then he could come back and fuck the woman senseless.

No. No fucking the woman. He wasn’t a slave to his urges, he controlled them.

Harry walked through the campsite, and it took an embarrassingly long time for him to reach the water pump. Every time he saw an attractive girl, Harry veered off in their direction and didn’t catch himself for several feet.

And there were many attractive women in this place.

“Great,” Harry said, when his buckets were full, “Now I just need to make it back without leaving these somewhere.”

“You know, according to the DSM-IV, talking to yourself is the one of the first signs of madness.” A girl’s voice told him. Harry sighed, as he recognised the owner.

“Hiya, Hermione,” he smiled at her, hoping she couldn’t sense his reluctance, “You having a good time?” He asked, as the girl fidgeted.

“It’s okay, considering unlike everyone else I don’t care about Quidditch.” Hermione said, without any sincerity in he

r voice. She was looking at Harry’s feet, with a small frown marring her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. He found himself thinking it a cute expression.

“You don’t sound very sure about that.” Harry remarked, with an eyebrow raised.

“Well, it could be more fun. The others keep vanishing off with girls and boys, other than Ginny and Mr. Weasley, and it seems like getting some of that myself would be a lot more enjoyable than making awkward conversation with them when they happen to come back.”

Harry still had an eyebrow raised as he made another comment. “Well, you could join in? If you’re that… eager, I’m sure any number of people would gladly invite you to join in their activities.”

“I don’t want to do it with a stranger, though.” Hermione refuted, with a shake of her head. Harry ignored what he knew, and voiced another option.

“Well, there’s bound to be some people you know here. Or you could ask one of the Weasleys if you’re nervous.” He shifted uncomfortably. “Ginny certainly seems like she’d probably be… willing and able.”

“I don’t want one of the Weasleys, Harry.” Hermione said. She stepped forward, boldly and uncharacteristically for her, putting one of her hands down Harry’s boxers, and grabbing hold of his dick. “I want you. I want you to wreck my vagina again. I want to look like Ginny when she comes back from your room and tries to force my legs open. Will you do that to me?” Harry looked at her. Yes, while she wasn’t new territory, and even though she was great, she wasn’t mindblowing, meaning Harry wouldn’t normally fuck her here when there were international witches he might never see again gathered for him to have sex with. However, it had been her first time, and right now he really needed it, and she was the closest witch.

“Fuck it,” Harry muttered under his breath, and picked her up, kissing her roughly. Carrying her away from the crowd that was gathering, Harry found an abandoned cottage in the woods nearby. Throwing Hermione on the ground, he attacked her clothes. As the bookworm gyrated against him, Harry, panting, planted kisses all over her face, neck, and chin, before invading her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues both clashed, Harry’s dominating Hermione’s as she moaned and writhed in his arms. As his arms wandered downwards, he got up, and pulled off her pants quickly and roughly, lifting her legs in the air, before he got back down on the grass with her and tore off her panties, ripping them in half, before doing the same with her shirt, and finding to his delight she wore no bra. As the naked brunette made unintelligible, pleasant, erotic noises, Harry began to play with the small mounds on her breasts, sucking on them, drawing cries and screams from Hermione. After some time, he began using his tongue, causing her to orgasm, her body quivering.

“Parseltongue,” he told her, answering the question she was in no state to answer, as he moved on from her nipples. Getting in between her legs, he stuck a couple fingers in her swollen, wet cunt, and made some of the same movements he had noticed Ginny and Ms. Figg loved. Hermione loved these too, and her face looked as if it was stuck with her mouth open in pure delight, and her eyes rolling again and again in their sockets. Harry’s dick was harder than it had ever been, and so he took his pants off for comfort. Seeing Hermione’s eyes become glued to the member, and knowing she was in no state to do anything on her own, he quickly moved to her clit and used Parseltongue, aiming to make her cum quickly. She did, with her hips bucking upwards uncontrollably, and her throat trying to scream, but failing as she had breathed out all the air she could. 

“You’re about to get a gift, slut,” Harry told her, before propping her back up against the wood of the cottage, and grabbing her head. Shoving his dick in her open mouth, he gave a throaty growl, before fucking her face, his actions devoid of any mercy. Her throat made choking noises as his cock frequently hit the back of it, and her eyes instinctively watered under the assault on her mouth. The small amounts of make-up she had put on began to run, creating black streaks over her cheeks. This just turned Harry on more, and he thrust into her faster, and grabbed her head, moving it forward and back as well, in time with his hips. Finally coming to release, he stuck his dick as far down her throat as he could, filling her mouth and spilling onto her face and chest. However, Harry was far from done, eyeing the main prize. As he backed away, he noticed Hermione, through cum-covered eyes, looking between him and her pussy and the wooden log wall her back was against. Grinning, Harry stood her up and turned her around.

“Happy little nerdy whore, aren’t you?” he asked, putting his penis right against her vagina. 

“Yeeeeesssss,” she mumbled, moaning and groaning and spitting and choking before and after the drawn out word. Harry laughed, and spanked her arsecheeks multiple times each. The usually shy and sexually conservative girl whined after each one, and then tried to wiggle her hips to get Harry to stick it in her. Instead, her legs wobbled and she almost fell down. Laughing, Harry taunted her.

“You’re such a whore you can’t even support yourself anymore.” Hermione moaned, and Harry finally stuck his dick in her. A shiver went through her body, causing her to vibrate on Harry’s monstrous cock. After letting out a moan or two himself, Harry began to roughly and violently fuck her. The sound of her pelvis ramming into the side of the cottage followed the loud claps made when Harry’s hips thrust deep into her warm, squeezing vagina. While unlike Ginny, Hermione couldn’t respond to Harry, she was nearly as fun to fuck into insanity, and almost as tight as the younger girl as well. As Harry also started to trace light circles on her clit with one of his index fingers, Hermione shrieked in pleasure as she came, and came hard. 

“H-h-ooohh, yes, yes, har-ar-DER!” she squeaked out, screams, whines, and moans interrupting her as Harry began to go at it, thrusting his cock deeper and faster, which one might have thought impossible, but he did it. At this point, Hermione was somewhat more aware of what was happening. As she made random assortments of lustful noises, she realized almost her entire front would be bruised, and that her muscles would be so sore, she might not be able to walk for days. However, this thought ended, as she felt something liquid filling her, before she fell down as Harry moved out of her. As it hit her, the fact that she had been despoiled and filled did not anger her, but energize her, turning her on. With the last of her energy, she rolled over onto her chest, and spread her arsecheeks. Seein g this, Harry smiled widely, and penetrated her rosebud quite easily, feeling her muscles clench tightly around him. As he began to move, he struggled not to flood her insides immediately.

“Oh, Hermione. You have the best arse to fuck in the whole goddamn world!” he shouted. It was true. Out of the three women who had taken his dick in the arse, Molly, Ginny, and now Hermione, hers was by far the most pleasant. Eager to cum and coat her bowels in his seed, he fucked her into the ground. He no longer was trying not to cum, he wanted to. In an effort to provoke Hermione to make more, he began slapping her arse like a jockey whipping a horse down the final stretch. As her cute moans and whines filled his ears, Harry let loose and came. Staying in her for a few moments, he then withdrew, and looked at what he had done. Hermione’s cunt and arse were leaking cum, and the flesh of her arse cheeks was bright red from bruising. Her hair, which was usually in organized curly waves, was messed up and frizzy, in parts stuck together with cum. Flipping her over, her chest was blue and purple from bruises that had had time to settle, and parts had green tints from the grass. Her face, chin, and collarbone were covered in by now dried mascara, cum, and saliva. Her mouth was open and eyes looking onward in an orgasmic daze. Finally, her entire body kept pulsating from the intensity of her combined orgasms. Putting his clothes back on, he picked her up and ran to the girls’ tent, making sure no one saw Hermione. Quickly dumping her in Ginny’s bed, he went back to the main tent, as the Weasley men were fucking in the boys’, and wondered what Ginny’s reaction to the girl would be.


	7. Ministry Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of original, medium editing, 9 erased.

As Harry woke up the next morning, he heard Percy talking to Mr. Weasley.

“So you’re going to some sort of Ministry Party?” Mr Weasley asked. Percy must have nodded, because Mr. Weasley then asked another question. “How come I didn’t hear about this?” 

“Dad, only the most powerful people are invited to this, except, of course, for the people invited due to fame, or sexual talent. I’ve only got in because I’m letting Mr. Crouch bugger me.” Hearing this, Harry knew he definitely could get in, but he needed to find where it was. When Percy left, he followed him. 

Harry stood stark naked in amongst sixteen other guests . He knew a few of them. The Chaser and Seeker of Puddlemere United were standing together, the seeker, a cute, thin girl with pink hair in a pixie-cut, glared at one of the Harpies, a tall, fit and busty brunette, standing a few metres away. The chaser, male and leanly muscular, didn’t seem so unhappy to see her; he had been ogling the Harpy’s sizable bust until he had moved on to eyeing the others in the room. Including Harry, notably, as well as two musicians that had collaborated on some song or another. Maybe they were even in the same band.

They, both male, had the look of old-school muggle rockers, and one of them even had tattoos, uncommon amongst magicals; Harry couldn’t remember what their band was named, let alone their own names, but the excitable girl who was talking to the pair seemed thrilled to find them there. Harry heard something about her wanting to get an autograph for her sister, to which the not-tattooed musician had commented that maybe they should wait until they had some clothes on for that. Harry had chuckled, and the guy had smirked behind the girl’s back as Harry sent a charming grin her way when the girl had spun to see who had laughed.

Based on her reaction, amongst others, Harry was the most famous amongst them. It also struck him that he was one of the few who were likely to amount to something in the Ministry. He didn’t think many were unintelligent, but their careers were outside the government. Another of those who were shortlisted in his mind as Ministry workers had sidled up to him to discuss that very topic.

“This crowd isn’t what I expected,” she, a girl of average height with maroon hair to her shoulders, and mid-sized breasts that bounced very little as she spoke or walked-firm, as he would later discover first hand-, said, “I was told that this was a… uh, a gathering for those who of promising futures in the ministry. With the games as a backdrop, it should make a perfect opportunity for interdepartmental bonding.” Harry had smiled at her in return, and called her on the bullshit she was saying.

“It’s an opportunity for sex with a bunch of strangers that also serves the purpose of gaining favour of some important people, you mean. Bosses, in your case. Not that I’m judging, but you’re going to gain in a more direct way, I’d imagine,” Harry had thought briefly on the subject and, with most of his blood still up north for the moment, had reached a conclusion, “Than the rest of us. You’ll still be privy to a well-kept secret and, in return for sucking some cock, will advance quickly through the ministry. But the singers will get preferential treatment whenever they’re booking gigs, no doubt the big-wigs are wealthy as well as powerful. In exchange for taking a few penises in their various holes, they’ll get first dibs at whatever high-publicity concerts and parties that are thrown by whoever comes through that door over there.”

“The Quidditch players confuse me, to be honest, but I can think of reasons they might be here. I’ve heard more of their coaches than the players in terms of gossip, recently, and they might be trying to get out of the binds that they’re in by whoring out their players a little. Or maybe it’s something that’ll benefit the players themselves. Better pay, something to supplement their various vices. If they have vices, that is.” Harry nodded at his own thought, “As a matter of fact, I recognise most of the people here as celebrities of some kind. And we all know that some of the things they get hooked on cost a hell of a lot.”

“I think that those lot,” he nodded to a group of boys and girls who looked to be around the age of leaving Hogwarts, “are members of Pureblood families. I thought they were affluent, but maybe there’s something going on I don’t know about. Either their families might be getting to the point of losing money, or they might owe favors to whomever invited their children here.” Harry was mildly disappointed to see that he didn’t recognise any of them; minor players, he supposed, or ones who didn’t go to Hogwarts. He knew that, in certain circles, they favoured education close to home. He wondered, now that he knew the seedy underbelly of the wizarding world, why that was; maybe the parents were unwilling to spend money on schooling, or were unwilling to part from their lovers.

“And then there are others I don’t know, but who look like they’re models.” Harry glanced over at the tall and gorgeous twenty-ish woman who had been staring at him since they arrived. “Foreign, maybe, since she looks kind of… scandanavian-y. They might get more work in England by doing this, and the work might pay ten-times better than what it would otherwise. Or maybe they’re here for the same reason I am.” The model had a friend with her, but the other woman was facing away from Harry, so he didn’t know for sure that she matched the perky perfect tits and juicy shaven cunt of the blonde.

“What’s that?” The Ministry girl asked, with surprise in her voice. Harry knew why that would be; even he hadn’t expected him to have considered the why of this so much.

“I’ve discovered an apparently insatiable hunger for sex.” He said, with a smile. And that was the truth. It seemed that his… desires varied depending on the availability of partners. Or maybe it was just growing as time went on. He had been with ten women since the day had begun, and there were no signs that he would be slowing in pace any time soon. Even if the number of guests were double the number of bigwigs, Harry couldn’t realistically see himself settling for any less than a dozen partners before this orgy ended.

“Oh… and it has nothing to do with getting in the good books of members of the Ministry?”

“Doesn’t hurt,” said Harry, with a shrug. He noticed another three people, the other Ministry workers he had identified, starting to get nervous. The reason why presented itself a few moments later.

Whether the girl would have continued the conversation or not, Harry didn’t know as the door that they had entered through creaked as it swung open. The room in which they all stood, naked as the day they were born, was bare apart from the essentials for what was about to happen. In one corner, there sat a table with many cups of water. In another, there were some light snacks, though Harry could not understand why someone would stop fucking to get a bite to eat, and towards the centre of the room were many pieces of comfortable furniture. The floor, in a circle of about twenty feet, seemed to be one big mattress, and all around it there were comfortable seats.

As though some of them would need to take breaks and just watch for a while. Harry supposed that most of them wouldn’t be able to last further than a partner or two at a time. But that didn’t exactly matter to, or affect, him.

Harry had time, as the Ministry members trickled in, to note that there were the same number as the number of guests. Then, his attention was pulled away from the stream of new arrivals and to a more pleasurable matter.

The model, who had seemed interested in him, mounted Harry without a word and pressed her soft lips against his. Harry wrapped his arms around her back, as the girl pressed her breasts against him and encircled his hips with her long, smooth legs.

Harry saw the Ministry girl’s mouth fall open, in the corner of his eye, before his eyes closed as he sank into the cunt positioned above his member.

She wasn’t the tightest Harry had had, but he moaned against her mouth as the young woman squeezed him with her walls. He liked that trick, and his hips thrust deeper into her involuntarily as she ground against him. She took him all the way inside, and Harry barely heard the words she whispered against him. He didn’t understand them, not knowing the language she spoke, but they sounded complimentary as she moaned in a voice of pleasure.

Harry felt her breasts, soft despite his earlier note of perkiness, against his chest as she began gyrating on his cock. He was taken off guard by the sudden motion, and Harry stumbled backwards.

And, somehow, tumbled onto a mattress that hadn’t been there seconds before. The woman he was inside giggled against his lips as Harry made a sound of confusion, but didn’t stop pushing herself onto him again and again, much to Harry’s relief and enjoyment.

Whoever this girl was, she was damn skilled at the art of fucking. He wondered if she might be a professional, and then the thought fell from his mind as her cunt grabbed him again at the same time as she pulled herself halfway off his member. She was still kissing him strongly, so Harry’s exclamation of Merlin was only in his head. The tight grip and movement had felt incredible, and he grasped her hips in response. Harry thrust upwards while the model ground down with the help of his formidable strength pulling her down, and the girl groaned into Harry’s mouth.

Then, Harry felt something against his sack. He opened an eye, but all he found was a curtain of blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes that were open wide and staring back into his own. Then, they closed and the girl shifted so that the hair fell over Harry’s face. It smelled great, and he found her grow tighter as another penis entered her arsehole. The other man’s testes brushed Harry’s, who quickly positioned himself so that would not happen again, as the pair fucked the girl between them, and Harry felt hands touch his as the anonymous bloke took hold of her hips as well, causing Harry to move his away.

“Harry,” he stopped, hearing her say his name, and then started again. Maybe he was famous where she came from, too; he didn’t know, and it hardly seemed important.

Harry thrust into her in unison with the other man, and the girl moaned again. He didn’t care that it sounded over-the-top, as though she was faking it, and pushed into her again and again from his position below her. The girl shivered, and Harry wondered why. Then, he felt the other man remove himself. Had he finished already?

She ground herself onto Harry again, harder this time, and he returned the action in turn with one of his hands winding up into her silken hair. She had almost seemed disgusted for a time, but her enthusiasm was back again. Apparently she had not wanted whoever had entered her backside, but all the women here, and all the homosexual and bisexual men here had agreed to doing things with less-than-attractive old men today.

Harry would just try to give her fond memories to counter the unpleasantries. He mirrored her downward motions with upward thrusts, and the pro moaned as she took her lips away from his. Her hair stayed on his face, though, as she moaned and panted inches from his face and Harry’s hand moved around her front.

Their quick-coming breaths mingled, and Harry’s right hand found her soft breast. The girl gasped, and then raised herself into a sitting position. A memory presented itself to Harry, of Seamus and Dean discussing positions, and he decided this was called cowgirl position. She rode him, grinding downward with leverage that neither of them could get before, and Harry’s eyes met hers as he ran his thumb over and around her erect nipple. She bit her lip with perfect white teeth, as one hand went to the milky skin of her unattended breast and the other pushed against Harry’s abdomen to keep herself upright. She looked down at him, eyes almost glassy with lust, through a curtain of hair.

She sucked on two fingers to get them wet- and to stir Harry’s loins even more- and moved them down to tease her own nipple, pinching it between them.

He saw sweat bead on her forehead as the girl moved her breast-fondling hand to sweep her blonde hair over her shoulder, and Harry moaned as she squeezed him again. He made a decision to flip them over, giving himself a better position to thrust into her wonderful cunt, only to be thwarted.

Who sat on Harry’s face, he didn’t know. But the cunt was young and tasty, so he felt no need to complain. What he did notice was that there was a man standing behind him… or above him, from Harry’s perspective on his back. Whomever was on Harry’s mouth took the man’s cock in her mouth, and began to suck as Harry’s hands went to her thighs and pulled her down onto his exploring tongue. He heard her moan and encouragement and was spurred on as he thrust his hips into the model as she continued to ride him. He felt both of her soft hands on his stomach, and the girl picked up her pace.

The nameless beauty that was riding him lifted her hips and smacked them back down again and again, and Harry was unable to mirror the motions himself as she pulled herself off and then slammed herself back onto him three times in two heartbeats. Had he been able to seize her hips, rather than the thighs of the girl on his chin, maybe he’d have been able to match the pace. She continued, and the slaps of their bodies meeting reached Harry even with his ears covered by another girl’s thighs.

Then another sound, a familiar voice, reached him and Harry grinned into the cunt he was currently eating.

“Oh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Percy was enjoying whoever was fucking him, evidently, “Oh, yes! Put it in my mouth, Mr Crouch! HMM!” Harry tried not to envision the older boy yelling around his boss’ penis.

Harry ground up into the model, moving his hips in a circular motion as her warm cunt’s walls clenched around him by her design, and met her on one of her many downward motions. The girl missed a beat, and Harry groaned as he felt her tighten around him. He stayed like that, pushing upwards into her, as the girl had the first orgasm he had been aware of during their fucking. Her juices spilled onto his pelvis, around his cock, and Harry moaned into the cunt that covered his mouth.

She continued, though, as Harry’s tongue snaked further into the girl on his face. Whether or not he found her spot, he didn’t know, but the girl spasmed above him and gave a muffled moan as a man shouted something victoriously. Harry felt her juices flood his mouth, and spill onto his chin, and the girl fell away from him, to the side.

Harry looked over, and saw one of the Purebloods lying over to the side with a blissful smile on her cum-covered face. The girl over him clutched his cock with her masterful control of her cunt, and Harry grabbed her hips again. He bucked upwards once, she missed a thrust, and Harry twisted his lower body. He followed it with his torso, and the pair tumbled over to the side with Harry now on top.

She smiled a sultry smile up at him, and Harry drove himself deep inside her with one hand on her left hip and the other planted on the floor next to her head. Her smile widened, as the young woman grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him to her. Their lips did not yet meet, as she licked and sucked the other girl’s juices from his chin. Harry continued stabbing his cock into her, and the girl gasped against his jaw with each motion.

Her legs wrapped around Harry’s midsection, and the girl moaned and groaned something in the same language as before. Harry quickly took it to mean she was cumming, and found his own balls tighten with his desire to finish in her. He ploughed into her time and again, and the two’s bodies tensed and shook together as she caught his lips for a final time.

Harry moaned into her mouth-if they were words, Harry couldn’t recall them later in the night- as the girl tightened and finished around him. His own orgasm racked him, hitting at the same time, and Harry shot his seed into the girl’s cunt.

They stayed entwined for a moment, Harry kissing her soft lips gently, before a shadow came over them from next to the girl’s head. He looked up at them, and found a grey-haired wizard with a sour countenance that did not suit the smile on his lips. He waved at Harry, telling him without words to move along, and the boy-who-lived, eventually, did. Despite his reluctance, mainly due to being ordered, Harry had not come here to spend the entire afternoon with one girl.

He tried to ignore the fact that she took the man’s cock into her mouth only dutifully, and without enthusiasm, as he looked around the room. There were twelve people that he had not recognised initially in the room, as Harry counted, and he recognised only a few of them. Opposite a large and muscular black man, who was holding Percy’s hips tightly, Harry saw the hostile-looking Barty Crouch, who had been pointed out to him earlier in the day. The man didn’t move, as Percy did the work and sucked the cock that had been given to him. The black man behind helped, by moving Percy closer and then pulling him back with every thrust.

Harry vaguely remembered seeing some others earlier in the day but, if he had been told, he did not remember their names. Other than, that is, the obvious.

Cornelius Fudge’s face was bright red as he thrust into the cunt of one of the guest Ministry Workers. He was saying something, but Harry had no idea what it was over the sounds of sex that were filling the room.

The man was out of shape, and it showed as he hammered a smaller-than-average penis into the poor girl who looked as far from enthused as Harry could imagine. She was a trooper, though, her own lips moving in a way that suggested faked moans.

Harry ignored Percy’s cries of pleasure, muffled as they were by the cock in his mouth, and continued to look around.

An older woman who rang a bell in Harry’s mind from somewhere was between the two musicians, with one in her arse and the other her cunt; if the guys were unhappy Harry could not tell, as they snogged each other around the woman’s side.

Ah, Harry remembered her. She was the retired Minister For Magic. Something Bagnold. For whatever age she was, Harry thought she looked quite good; retirement suited her, based on the fuzzy memory of the woman looking tired and beaten down while in office.

Looking around, Harry found a woman waving him over, who had his first lover of the night reluctantly licking her pussy.

“Boy!” The woman who was now being served by Harry’s first lover of the event exclaimed with a snap of her fingers. “Come here! Place your cock in my arse!”

Harry followed the order, with a scowl on his face. He really didn’t like the young woman, but what-the-hell.

The woman was already lubricated, as Harry pushed inside, and she gave a grunt of approval as Harry shoved himself deeper into the woman’s colon.

“Good… that’s good. Now, I want you to-aahchah”

“Shut it,” Harry gave a sharp thrust into the woman, and the order became gibberish, “I’m not being paid to shag you, what the fuck makes you think you can boss me about? It’s bad enough that you lot seem to be making her do this shit.”

“The whore?! What do- you care about her?!” The girl made no sound as she continued to attend to the woman’s nether region. Harry hissed at the woman for her, and answered with a deep stab of his cock.

“The fuck’s wrong with you? All her being a whore means is that she’s fucking good at this; how do you think she’ll react to being belittled? Do you think it’ll make the experience better for anyone involved?” Harry asked, rhetorically, as he wrapped one hand under the woman’s armpit- placing it on the opposite shoulder and locking the woman’s arm up as though it was a chicken wing- while keeping the other on her hip.

“You-you…” The sentence sounded angry, based on the single word, but no more ever got out as the woman began to moan some kind of chant or prayer. Harry pushed down on her shoulders, and thrust up into the woman’s hole. Hard. At the eighth fast thrust, Harry moved the other hand up to the other shoulder, and hammered into the woman with all his strength.

The woman’s back bent, curving back towards Harry, and the whore girl made a noise of protest at something. Harry felt the woman tighten up, and continued his thrusts. In and out and in and out of the woman’s loosening arse.

The girl moved her head aside as the woman shook for a second. Whoever the woman was, she gave a shout of pleasure before Harry let go of her. Harry’s cock was released as the woman fell, and sprang up into the air.

“What a shithead,” Harry commented to himself, and offered a hand to the naked beauty that he’d been inside not long before. She stood, giving him a strange look, and pecked him on the lips before wandering off to find someone else. Harry ignored the fact that there were people paying attention to what had just happened, other than the fact that a good few of the high-ups in the ministry were smirking.

Harry looked around, and found an attractive middle aged woman waving him over. She looked familiar, but Harry could not place where from, as he walked towards her and the younger girl whose head was buried between her legs.

“Sorry about her,” the woman stroked the girl’s hair, “Not a nice woman, and I wish I could say what you just did would improve her personality. A little humiliation won’t be enough, though, I’m afraid.”

“Who was she?” Harry asked. The MILF looked back up at him.

“Oh, just some writer at the Prophet, Rita Skeeter. No one to worry about.”

“I just didn’t feel like making it last with her,” Harry shrugged, “And I imagine she’s out of it for the rest of today, at least.”

“I believe you’re right,” she smiled at him, “But where are my manners? I’m Amelia Bones, this is Amy Swan.” She gestured to the girl licking her box, and Amy looked up and smiled at Harry with a red tint to her cheeks. Then, she went back to her meal; Harry vaguely thought that she was one of the lower-level Ministry employees.

“Nice to meet the pair of you, I’m Harry.” Harry hoped that most of them would introduce themselves; it would be hard to keep track otherwise. “Bones… you’re Susan’s Aunt, aren’t you?”

“That’s right,” she smiled sincerely, “I’ve heard good things about you from her. I think she might have a crush on you, to be honest.” She smiled wickedly at him, and Harry looked at her curiously.

“And you’d tell me, despite the circumstances of our meeting?” Harry waved a hand at his hard, ten-inch member that stood proudly before him. Amelia looked at it, licking her lips, and smiled a wicked smile. Harry had a strange feeling that she wasn’t this happy normally, and guessed it had to do with the tongue in her snatch.

“Oh, most definitely,” Amelia nodded, and rubbed the back of Amy’s head, “She needs some cock. That Abbot girl and I aren’t enough for Susan to get a good taste of life. Who better to broaden her horizons than the boy who lived?”

Amy made a noise of realisation, maybe an aha, and Amelia laughed softly.

“Someone just remembered where they know you from. Though I can’t blame her for struggling to recognise you, given the… changes you’ve undergone since I last saw you.” She patted the girl’s head, and Amy vacated her position a few moments later. Amelia said the next words to the girl, not Harry, “That was good, sweetie. Now, come here so that I can get started on teaching you. No, face the other way; you’ll like watching this.” As per her instructions, Amy sat facing Harry, where he stood next to Amelia’s feet. The girl grinned at him, with a slight blush still on her cheeks. Harry smiled back, and found himself waiting for his own instructions; the woman was very good at giving direction without being blatant about it.

Eventually, as Amy gave an erotic moan of pleasure, Harry gathered that he should just start. He knelt between Madam Bones’ spread legs, and placed a hand beside her hip. His cock at her lips, Harry heard the woman moan.

He pushed inside, the canal lubricated by Amy’s saliva and Amelia’s juices, and found that it was surprisingly tight.

“Your penis is very large,” Amy told him, in a soft voice, “Will it all fit in there?”

“Maybe,” Harry told her, absently, as he penetrated the woman’s open cunt some more, “But if not I’ll just stop where needs be.” He glanced at the girl, whose eyes were locked on his member, and asked a question. “How come you don’t know that? I’m bigger than most, but I’ve heard of guys who used Engorgement charms to make themselves bigger for the sake of their partner if they aren’t massive by nature. Surely you’ve met someone who was well endowed by now? You’ve gotta be nineteen or twenty, right? And you’re very attractive.” She was. She couldn’t rival the pro Harry had finished with only moments before, but hot nonetheless. She had mid-length brown hair, and a certain look of innocence that men would find very attractive, as though they would be teaching her the ropes in bed.

“Twenty,” the girl nodded, and glared into Harry’s eyes. He wondered what he’d done to annoy her, before she continued, “But I had a boyfriend from the time I was thirteen, and we promised that we would only be with each other. The bastard lied about it, and I was gullible enough to stay faithful,” she said, in a bitter voice.

“That sucks,” Harry told her, driving into Amelia Bones’ cunt with her left leg lifted in his grip to grant him an easier motion. He had the other hand on her hip, still, and held the woman still as he thrust into her over and over, “But you know how you can get back at him?’ Harry asked, eying the girl with a smirk.

“Why do you think I’m here? I’ve ma-ade a resolution.” She groaned, and Harry saw the older woman’s tongue darting into the girl’s hole. “I’m gonna fuck as maaaany p eee -ple as possible.” She reached out, and pulled Harry into a kiss. The boy grinned against her lips, and continued to fuck into another woman as they snogged. He put one hand on the back of her head, and their tongues danced inside the girl’s mouth.

Amelia made a sound that Harry interpreted as encouragement, and he continued his movements in and out of her cunt.

Harry soon discovered that Amy’s breasts were soft in his hand, and that she was shockingly sensitive to being touched there. Apparently her boyfriend, dumb as anything, had only ever glossed over her nipples, and the stimulation was surprising to the girl. And, by extension, Amelia as Amy’s cunt twitched on her chin without warning, and juices flowed into the woman’s mouth.

Harry rammed himself home into the oldest participant of their threesome, at the sight and sound of Amy cumming, and found that Amelia was close behind. He rubbed her clit with a rough motion of his thumb, and the woman trembled around his thrusting penis. Harry pushed in one more time, and Amelia cried out between Amy’s legs.

They separated, and Harry stood before the two women as Amy was given a new instruction.

Amy wrapped her lips around Harry’s cock, with the instruction to give it a go, again not having done anything of the sort and reddening when asked what she had done instead. Apparently the boy she’d dated had liked having his rear licked, rather than his cock sucked. Personally, Harry had never even thought about it and certainly hadn’t felt it.

The girl choked after taking Harry’s fifth inch into her mouth, and Harry had been surprised at the sound. The only other person who had been unable to suck him deep was his adopted family members, Harry guessed that he was being… spoiled by promiscuous witches. Maybe if Hermione had made to suck him, without him doing the work for her, she’d have been even less able. Amy had pulled away from his member and coughed as she tried to breathe again.

She had been reluctant to start again, but hadn’t let it stop her, telling Harry that he tasted great, but that she couldn’t go any further than that. Amelia had told Harry, as Amy suckled on the bell-end of his dick, that he would need to come and see Amy when she’d had some practise on smaller cocks.

Then, Amelia had kissed the back of Amy’s neck, the girl bobbing back and forth noisily on the inches she could take into her mouth, and whispered that they were going to change positions again.

Amy was between Harry and Amelia, after that. The woman sat just out of reach of Amy’s tongue, as the girl stayed perfectly still on her hands and knees, presenting her cunt to Harry for his pleasure. Amelia whispered assurances that Harry wouldn’t hurt her, and Amy eventually told Harry to do it.

By the time he was buried inside her, Amy was gasping and panting and her arms were shaking as they kept her alleviated. Her words, though, told of pleasure as well as pain and Harry believed her, when the girl tried to pull Madam Bones’ cunt to her eager mouth again.

Harry softly ran his hands over Amy’s back, as he pulled out and pushed back into her tight passage. He thrust in and out behind her, slow and sure, and eventually the girl was just moaning so constantly that he couldn’t tell whether she took a breath.

Amy had given up on getting to Amelia’s pussy, sitting before her eyes, and her right hand was pulling at her own hair as she panted and squeezed Harry’s member. Harry didn’t know if Amy’s eyes were open but, as he reached under her to flick a finger over the girl’s sensitive nipple, he was watching the high-ranking Ministry member stroke two fingers up and down her wet lips. He watched her watch him, as the much older woman pushed both into her snatch, and Harry groaned along with Amy’s gasp as the girl wrapped his dick in a vice-grip.

“Put a finger in her bum, Harry.” Amelia instructed

He didn’t get the chance to. When his index finger brushed against her sphincter, Amy gave an almighty yell. Harry echoed it, at a lower and quieter tone, from his position knelt behind her with his thighs resting against hers. The girl came around him, and Harry came close to finishing in her. But not all the way there, as Amy fell face first onto the floor. Her shoulders rose and fell with every fast breath, and Harry stayed in her warmth for a moment as it squeezed twice more before loosening its hold on him.

“You’re nearly there, aren’t you, Harry?” Amelia asked him, her voice husky and low. Harry nodded, and she smiled. ‘Then come here, and let’s see if we can get you off.’

He crawled over to her, and Amelia turned to assume the position, on all fours, that Amy had been in only moments before. She lifted her arse into the air, and arched her back in a way that suggested she’d spent much time in the position over the years.

Harry didn’t miss a beat before spearing into the woman, and Amelia gave a call of encouragement.

“That’s it, Harry! Fuck me just like that!” She told him. Harry did, and they gave a show to those around the room.

Harry’s cock entered her up to the base, and then pulled out without staying still for more than half a second. He thrust into her, with his hands gripping her pelvis tightly enough to bruise the skin, over and over. Harry, on his knees behind the dignified woman, grinned broadly as she gasped out words of pleasure.

“Just- like- that!” she told him, between three quick thrusts, “So- fucking- ahh! Fuck me, Potter! Fuck me like I’m one of the slutty little schoolgirls that throw themselves onto your big cock!”

Harry did just that, spearing into Amelia Bones over and over as the woman grunted, groaned, and gasped. He felt her experienced cunt quivering around him, and felt his own orgasm show the first signs of coming as the middle-aged woman grabbed a pillow from somewhere. She shredded it, muffling a scream in the fabric, and Harry gave his own grunt of pleasure.

Harry reached a hand under the woman, between two hard thrusts, and took her longer-than-average clit between his fingers. She gave another gasping-yell, and Harry faltered as his balls tightened, and the woman exploded around him. This was another thing he had been told of, without asking for the information, and he recognised it as she squirted around him.

Merlin, that felt different. The surprise brought Harry to the brink, and he only thrust twice more into the woman’s well-used hole before burying himself inside her to the balls and giving a cry of pleasure as he painted her insides white.

Harry’s member twitched four times, in Amelia Bones, before both their orgasms were done. She gulped down mouthful of breaths, as Harry sat back, his head still inside, taking deep and controlled breaths.

“Very nice, Mr Potter…” she told him, pushing herself to actually sit instead of half-lying on the floor, and nodded. She gave a flushed, satisfied smile, and gave another nod. “But I need a drink, and I believe others desire your attention,” she told him, nodding towards another hot young woman who was staring at him.

Over the following hours Harry didn’t slow down and, by the time evening came around, he had developed quite the reputation amongst the women in the Ministry.

Not to mention the drink that he, and all the others, had been plied with over the course of the night.

It got to the point that Harry was swaying as he walked, footing uncertain despite the level ground. Once, as his step landed on a patch of slick mud, Harry nearly fell flat on his face.

In retrospect, Harry had no idea how he had come to the point that he was kissing a middle-aged woman while five other women he had just fucked slept around them. Nor did he know how she had wound up on her knees in front of him, with his cock in her mouth and his hands running through her bob hair-cut.

What he could remember, and would find confusing, was the fact that Seamus Finnigan was staring at them with shock on his face. Soon, Seamus turned around and walked away and Harry wouldn’t find out why he had cared until September the First, after the feast was done.


	8. Trials of a Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Edits to Chapter 11 of the original.

It was near midnight by the time Harry reached the tent, and the next morning he deduced that he had gotten in the wrong bed that night.

The wrong tent, too.

Ginny was smirking down at Harry, naked as the day she was born, as he let out a groan at the sudden bright light hitting his eyelids.

“I must say, Harry,” another voice, even in his current state Harry recognised it as Hermione’s, said, “You weren’t at your most charming last night.”

“Still more charming than most guys in Hogwarts,” Ginny commented.

‘That’s because he just stumbled around and fell asleep. Not opening his mouth was a good move.” Hermione remarked.

“Oh, come on, it’s not like he could have woken us up. We didn’t sleep much last night.’ Harry heard the smirk in Ginny’s voice.

Hermione reddened slightly at the comment, “That’s true,” she said, “But I hope you’re not complaining about your lack of sleep.”

“Not at all,” Ginny said. Harry shifted as a pair of arms appeared around Hermione’s waist and Ginny’s head popped up behind Hermione’s shoulder. She placed a kiss on the side of Hermione’s neck, and the redhead rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder, “It was loads of fun.”

Harry felt his soft penis stir, as one of Ginny’s hands crept towards Hermione’s nether regions.

“Do you feel like going again?” Ginny whispered, “You were saying all day yesterday that you wanted the three of us to get together.”

“Right now?” Hermione made a face, as she looked at Harry. He must have looked bad…

“Right after Harry has a shower,” Ginny looked pointedly at Harry, not being subtle in the instruction. “There’s a hangover potion on the kitchen counter,” she added on.

That was enough to get Harry up, a headache throbbing behind his eyes. His mouth tasted… nasty. Uncomfortably sour.

He stumbled to the bathroom, via the kitchen to snag the potion that would hopefully help him recover from his first hangover. Twisting the handle of the shower to the hottest setting and beginning the water flow, Harry drank the concoction in three long gulps and shuddered at the unpleasant taste. Why couldn’t they ever make potions anything short of disgusting?

He stepped under the scalding hot water, and waited for the potion to take effect.

It was not an instantaneous relief but, by the time Harry stepped out from under the water flow, clean and smelling only faintly of the mint-soap that he had borrowed a little of, he felt better. He didn’t remember smelling that scent on either of the girls, but the bottle was near-enough full. Maybe it was a new purchase of Ginny’s to celebrate the occasion of shagging Hermione.

All Harry could find to dry himself with was a little hand-towel. So he did the best he could to dab the water off his extremities, not wanting to dry his genitals with a flannel they might use on their faces, and walked out of the bathroom in the nude. He wouldn’t dry any time soon in the humid air now in the bathroom, even with the magical air treatment system going to work, and was eager to get to the promised fun.

“Harry, will you tell Hermione that if she has a fantasy she should do it?” Ginny asked him, as he returned to the “bedroom”- which was just an open space that happened to contain two beds- as though Harry was supposed to ignore the position the two were in.

In another circumstance, having one’s legs crossed might suggest that a girl was trying to be proper and ladylike. However, the effect was reduced by the absence of clothing, and by the fact that they sat next to each other, with the bare flesh of their thighs just barely touching. And that was ignoring the fact that their perky breasts were plainly on display to whomever might enter the room. In this case, Harry.

“Uh…” Harry said, articulate as ever, “I- what’s the fantasy?” he asked, wondering if it involved him and, if it did, what Hermione would be hesitant about. His mind, newly crude and creative, went to anything from chains and whips to exhibitionism.

“She wants to be-”

“No!” Hermione yelped, her face red- not from the fact that her breasts were bare, “You promised you wouldn’t tell him!”

“Oh, c’mon! Harry won’t think any less of you!” Ginny rolled her eyes, “He’s embraced the attitude of Wizards, why shouldn’t you?”

“I don’t… he might think I’m dirty,” she said, in a small voice.

“That ’s what you’re worried about?! Harry’s not like that! He’s not a hypocrite- he’s not Ronald!” Ginny said, as though Ron was the textbook example of hypocrisy.

“He might be.”

“Oh, come on-” Ginny shook her head, ‘Harry, what would you do if you walked in on- mphff !” Ginny batted Hermione’s hand away from her face, where it had been clamped over her mouth. She- slightly smaller but stronger- pounced on Hermione and pinned the girl’s forearms above her head on the bed, “What would you think if you walked in on Hermione- stop squirming!- being gangbanged by my brothers?!”

“I’d…” Harry shook his head, his swelling penis mirroring the aroused thoughts at seeing Ginny and Hermione wrestling in the nude, “Uh, I’d go find you or your mum? Maybe I’d wonder why your father had been excluded?” he said, shifting where he stood.

“See?” Ginny asked, looking down at Hermione triumphantly. The girl had stopped struggling now, and was looking from Ginny’s breasts, just out of reach of her mouth, to Harry’s half-mast penis swaying slightly between his legs.

Harry saw Ginny grin to herself, or maybe to Hermione, before looking over her shoulder with a sultry expression on her face. A part of him wondered if she had practised that in front of the mirror, to be able to put it on like that just to get him hot and bothered.

“Well, Harry, what’re you waiting for?” she asked, with a grin. And wiggled her bum, where it now faced Harry. Her cunt sat above Hermione’s, ready to rub against the other girl should their grappling continue.

Harry swallowed, licked his lips, and strode forwards. His pace was quick and his mouth watered at the lovely sight before him.

Of all the options of how to begin, Harry chose something he had had less experience in thus far. He dropped to a knee before the ready-to-be-worshipped cunts, and breathed in the mingling scents before placing his mouth on Hermione’s lovely lower lips.

They smelled… sweet. Musky, and appetizing. Their scents, currently, were indiscernible from one another. Harry wondered whether the tastes would be more distinct.

His first lick of Hermione’s cunny was probing, to familiarise his tongue with her hole rather than to bring her to orgasm. That didn’t stop her from moaning, though, as he ventured inside. Nor did it stop Harry from appreciating the sweet taste of her flowing juices.

“Ooh, Merlin…” Hermione said, as Harry’s nose pressed against her rear. She was clean, but aroused, so the smell of her cunt outshone that of her bum even with his nose pressed against the latter.

Harry withdrew his tongue, licking his lips, and then kissed Hermione’s cunt softly. He ran his hands over her rump and to her lower back, and felt her shiver as he placed a second soft peck on her lower lips.

Harry heard Hermione and Ginny locking lips, as he ran his tongue from clitoris to asscrack. He heard Hermione moan into Ginny’s mouth, as he delved deeper into the cunny of his friend.

Ginny moaned as Harry’s fingers stroked her cunt, and then Hermione yelped as two of Harry’s fingers snuck inside the redhead.

“Ow! You bit my lip!”

“Sorry! Harry’s fingering me!”

“Hmmf,” was the noise Hermione made as they resumed their snogging. They sounded sloppy, as Hermione’s cunt pulled away from Harry’s lips. She pressed herself against Ginny, below her, and their bodies ground together as Harry kissed her nether regions.

He moved on to Ginny’s lips, tasting the sweetness between her thighs as well. They were a little different. Ginny’s arousal was tastier than Hermione, leaning even further towards sugar instead of salt.

Before he knew it, Harry was standing before them again, with the head of his cock pressed against Ginny’s pretty, juicy hole. Recently fingered, it spread to welcome his member and Harry felt her warm walls as the girl whispered something. It didn’t reach him, but Hermione laughed a soft giggle.

“What’s funny?” Harry asked, as he squeezed the arse cheeks of the beautiful bushy haired girl lying on top of Ginny. Then, he reached under Hermione and stroked Ginny’s soft thigh.

“Ginny was just remarking that you seem bigger today. Is somebody rushing?”

“I don’t think so,” Harry shook his head, “But maybe a little. I might be a little excited, since I’ve got two beautiful naked girls offering themselves to me. Can you blame me?”

“Not at all,” Ginny tweaked Hermione’s nipple as the brunette breathed against her neck, “We’re sexy. No denying that, just don’t finish too early baby. If you do, we might need to get another girl in here to keep the party alive.”

“Uh-huh? Who were you thinking?” Harry asked, with his balls resting against Ginny’s bum.

“I-ooh- dunno… d’you think we could get Mum in here?” Ginny yelped, as Harry poked a finger into her tight arsehole, discontent with the lack of noise.

“Am I boring you?” Harry asked, his other hand tweaking Hermione’s clitoris with a grin on his face.

“Ooooh, Merlin no!” Ginny gasped, with that finger in her bum. “Wowza! That feels nicer than usual,” she gasped against Hermione’s throat. Hermione suckled on Ginny’s left nipple, and took a breather, “You really think we can get your mum in here?” she hummed, as Harry swiped a finger over her clit.

Harry thrust into Hermione, and the girl squealed slightly as his hands held her hips. Their first time together, she had been almost unconscious. She was a lot more aware now.

“Haaarrry!” Hermione moaned, as his balls brushed her open thighs. “So-ooo good! So good to u-hus!”

Harry leant down, chest brushed by Ginny’s hair, and took Hermione’s lips with his as the girl stared up with glassy eyes. He ran a hand through her hair, kissed her deeply, and toyed with Ginny’s cunny.

Hermione took his lip between her teeth, and gave a long, guttural moan. ‘Haaarrrrderrrrr…’ she requested, and Harry grinned against her mouth as Ginny removed herself from between the two. Harry felt her kiss him on the shoulder, and then felt his redheaded girlfriend mount Hermione behind him, sitting over her knees to watch the show.

As Harry grabbed at Hermione’s hips, he felt Ginny place her hands on his lower back. As he pushed Hermione down, and thrust his hips up, he felt Ginny push against his hips to shove him deeper into the cunt of her friend.

‘MMMM!’ Hermione bit into Harry’s lip, and, as she drew a trickle of blood, let go and grabbed him by the back of the head. She mashed her lips against his, and her tongue burrowed its way into Harry’s mouth as he fucked the brains out of the bookish brunette. ‘MMM! MM! MMMMM!’ she moaned into his mouth, and Harry grunted against her as the tight girl wrapped her legs around his waist.

As Harry thrust into Hermione, Hermione ground herself onto his member that was deep inside her. Her cunt wrapped around him, and Harry bunched one fist in her hair as the little minx’s hands moved down to his back. He felt her fingernails digging gouges, and gasped into her as Hermione screamed against him.

‘NNG!’ she wailed, as her cunt wrapped around Harry’s large cock and clarified her meaning. Harry felt his own orgasm approaching, and then felt a small hand grab his balls. Ginny rolled them between her fingers, and then Harry felt her tongue join the party. They tightened and, as Hermione’s juices flowed around his member and onto Ginny’s tongue, he released inside Hermione.

“Oooh,” Harry groaned against Hermione’s lips, and the girl went limp in his arms. For a moment Harry was concerned, and then he heard her soft snores and extracted himself from her. Rolling onto his back, Harry took a deep breath of air and stretched on the bed. “That was rejuvenating,” he said with a grin, and heard a slurping sound.

He looked down, and saw Ginny’s mouth on Hermione’s cum-filled hole. Harry’s cock wasn’t going down anytime soon.

He stood, wrapped Ginny in a hug, and lifted her away from the unconscious girl. “Hey!” Ginny complained, “I was- mmf!” Harry kissed her, hands on her bum cheeks, and his member pressed against her lips. It pushed past, into her tight passage, and Ginny seemed to melt into the kiss. When they came up for air, Harry was sheathed entirely inside her. Ginny flushed red, as she stared into Harry’s brilliant green eyes.

“They look nice without glasses,” she murmured, “Mm, I guess I can forgive you this once.” she gasped, as Harry lightly kissed her neck. Then, he suckled on it and the girl grabbed at his hair. Just enough for her to get a handful, and push him closer.

“Ohh, so good! You’re so fucking good at this, Harry!” she said, and then groaned as Harry moved upwards to her jaw and to whisper in her ear.

“Language, Ms Weasley.” he grinned.

“Oh, shut up…” Ginny whispered, "And fuck my brains out.”

Harry squeezed her cheeks with the grin still on his face, “Now that will take a while,” he said, lifting her up with her cunt reluctantly letting his cock slide out.

“We’re lucky you’ve got good stamina-AAA!” she screamed, as Harry impaled her upon his cock and wrapped an arm around her back. Harry pressed her body against his, her hard nipples like lovely little pebbles against his chest, and went back to the underside of her jaw.

Harry thrust into her, and Ginny leant her head back into a silent scream as she pulled at Harry’s hair. Harry tried to reach her nipples with his mouth, failed, and grumbled about it against her collarbone. His left hand, on her bum, snuck lower.

‘Ha-aarry, w-what’re you… eee!’ she squealed, as Harry’s index finger was sucked inside her bum.

Ginny grinned at him, “Just focus on my fron-TT! Yes! Like that!” she shouted, agreeably, as Harry plowed her again. “AAAH!” she moaned/called.

Harry saw, behind her, that Hermione was patting the bed with a grin while her other hand danced in and out of her hole. He fell forwards, with Ginny, and ground his cock deeper into her. Ginny’s eyes fell into the back of her head, as her entire body went tight- very tight, with supple skin and nicely formed breasts- and she gasped. Harry grinned, that looked like her g-spot to him.

When Ginny came back to them, it was to see Hermione’s snatch descending towards her. She grabbed the muscular thighs, and pulled her meal down towards her.

“Mhm, taste that cum!” Hermione rubbed her cunt across Ginny’s mouth, and the eating girl’s hands tightened until they would leave marks on Hermione’s thighs.

The bookworm, in response, grabbed Harry’s head and pulled him down to meet her lips. She fucked Ginny’s face, he her cunt, as the two of them kissed deeply and passionately. A kiss straight out of a love-story, as they made love to the same beautiful girl down below.

Harry growled, and Hermione heard him, “Fill her good, lover,” she murmured with a grin. “She’s just gotta- ooh- find the right spoo-hot and I’ll cum with the both of youuu!” she pawed at Ginny’s breast below them, and ground her cunt harder down on her face. “That’s iiit! Ginny! Harry! That’s iiiit!”

Harry slammed into Ginny, Ginny screamed into Hermione’s crotch, and Hermione just moaned nonsensically. It grew louder and louder until she, too, was screaming. Then, she grabbed Harry’s shoulders, leaned forwards, and bit hard into his shoulder. Harry finished with his own long groan, and Ginny shoved herself closer, not willing to let it go to waste.

Hermione groaned, ‘I think weee forrgot to s-s-siiilence the tent!’

And then they fell onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and heavy breathing. Each wore a grin and, for a few minutes, the two girls rested against Harry. But all good things come to an end, and Hermione groaned unhappily after fifteen.

“If we don’t shower now, I’m gonna fall asleep again. C’mon, we need to get up.” Ginny was softly snoring against Harry’s chest, “Ginny! Up!”

“Wuzza-whoz?!” Ginny shot upright, placed her hand against Harry’s chest, found it slick with sweat, and fell into his lap face first. “Oh? Well, don’t mind if I do.” she said, and took the head of his cock into her mouth.

Harry groaned his approval, and then Hermione went and ruined it. “C’mon, we don’t have long until the game starts,” she said, and pulled Ginny away by the hair. “I’ll help you shower, but we need to get going.”

Harry rose with them, and made to follow.

“No, no”’ Hermione denied, “If you come we’ll be in there for hours. Go get yourself cleaned up, and you two can have some more fun after the game.” she said, with a grin, and Harry tried to complain but she just walked away. Harry watched their arses as they went, and licked his lips at the sight.

“Damn. Fine, where the hell are my clothes?” he looked around, and eventually found them all. He pulled the trousers on, he was only walking ten feet to the boys’ tent, and sniffed the shirt. It stank of booze, and Harry wondered just what he had been drinking the night before. Then, he shook his head and, with a bundle of everything but his trousers, he left the tent with the intention to get ready to go.

As he appeared, he heard a twin say, “Merlin, Harry, use silencers next time! You’re making the rest of us look bad!” he exclaimed, with a wide grin, and Harry saw that Ginny had been right about forgetting the silencer.

There wasn’t a crowd, per se, but there was an awfully large number of witches and wizards lingering within earshot of the girls’ tent, most of whom were looking at Harry with admiration and/or lust.

One girl, a pretty redhead in a blue sundress who was undressing him with her eyes despite Harry’s near nakedness, smiled prettily and waved flirtatiously. Harry grinned back, and took a step forward.

“No you don’t, Harry,” Mr Weasley said, shaking his head with his own amused grin, “You need to go get changed.”

Harry groaned, looked longingly at the redhead as she blew him a kiss, and then shrugged at her. He tucked the bundle under his arm, tapped his wrist where a watch would rest to symbolise time, and reluctantly ducked inside his tent.


	9. Nutting with Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap. 12 of original, medium levels of edits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I have gotten some comments that have made me rethink how I've been writing this, so in case anyone else is wondering about the same things, here are my responses.  
> 1\. Will we see [Insert Name Here] again?- The answer here is probably. I say that because until I've covered all of the original chapters, I will rarely be writing much myself, although I have done a bit of original work in this story already. There are 32 original chapters. Out of the first 24, I have gotten rid of 6(Erased 5, one was combined with another, and erased and rewrote another). If people want me to write in certain people more, I will, but the posting rate might mean that that chapter would go up a couple weeks after, so be patient.  
> 2\. Who is the main girl?- Ginny. If you don't like that, I'm sorry. I do, so I rewrote it with her as the main girl.   
> 3\. Can you do this with another story?-Maybe. If I feel like it once I'm done with it, and there is a good contender for me to do that with, I will.   
> 4\. A lot of the chapters are getting confusing with Hermione and Ginny. What's going on?- This is a question that I am very glad someone asked, as I had not realized how weird some of them had become. I'll answer this in two parts: The explanation/excuse, and the fix. The explanation is that the original is somewhat confusing as well. The grammar is consistently mediocre at best, to sporadically weak at worst. This leads to two things, one being that I'm focusing a lot more on fixing the grammar than working on the flow of the story, and the second being that sometimes even I can't tell what's going on exactly. This leads us to the fix. The fix is that I simply will review them with more scrutiny before posting. Some oddities may still slip through, but I hope significantly less will.

“Unfortunately, Draco is indisposed at the moment,” Lucius spoke, with a hint of pride in his voice, “He has met a rather lovely young French Witch. Of Noble descent, of course; he would never prioritise a Serf over such a marvelous spectacle as this. Of the main Dupont branch, she was rather eager to be deflowered tonight.”

“Did you warn him not to let her steal his seed, Lucius?” Fudge asked, “I’m sure there are certain families that would love for a Malfoy to father an heir, one can never be too careful.”

“He has known the necessity of such spells since he first attended Hogwarts, I assure you. He knows not to trust his lovers implicitly. There are very few women a man can trust in such regards.”

“Indeed. There are certain advantages to familial relations, in such things.”

“Another lesson my son has been taught,” Lucius agreed. “Has he not, Narcissa?”

“A lesson learned well. And one I know he has appreciated.” Narcissa said, Harry remembered her soft yet demanding voice even now, from the single sentence she had spoken before he began at Hogwarts.

“Must you discuss such things out in the open?” Harry had expected Mr Weasley to be the one to interrupt, based on the discomfort he was showing sat amongst his children, but it was another familiar voice that made the request.

“My apologies, Bartemus. We did not mean to make things uncomfortable for you.” Lucius said, voice carrying an insincere note, and one of hidden meaning, “It must be difficult, remembering the fate of your own son.”

No response came from Barty Crouch, as Harry wondered at the comment. He didn’t know anything of the man’s son, but it sounded as though an ill-fate had befallen him, and Harry felt some curiosity as to what had happened.

The Malfoys took their seats behind the Weasley group, as Fudge asked, “And will Draco be joining us at any point during the match?”

“He said that he would try to, but who knows. At least we attended the last Cup, and it isn’t as though England is in the final.”

Harry could feel Ron fuming next to him, and didn’t need to look at him to know that his friend’s face was beet-red with fury. His brothers, probably, looked just as furious at the idea of a Quidditch World Cup being so simple, even to someone with the Malfoys’ wealth.

Harry, on the other hand, had found that his enjoyment had not come from Quidditch. He had far preferred the other activities he had indulged in, and was rather eager for it to finish so that he could begin anew. He would enjoy the game, of course, but the promise of drunk crowds after, all eager to have some fun in celebration or consolation, was hard to ignore. It had been nearly four hours since his time with Hermione and Ginny had come to an end, after all, and that was a long time to go without sex for his awakened libido after so many lovers the day before.

Harry glanced at Ginny, sitting next to him, and noticed that she and Hermione were leant against one another. Occasionally, they whispered about something with smiles, but for the moment they seemed to be basking in one another’s company. Harry wondered if there was something beyond the physical blossoming between the two.

Needing to relieve his pressure, he considered how to. Hermione and Ginny likely were still content from their earlier fun, and Molly was back in Devon.

That left Harry with one option.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry stood up, stretched, and wandered over to the bathroom. His eyes met those of Narcissa Malfoy, and each of them sneered at the other as he made his way past. Harry looked at the bathroom, then back to Narcissa, and let the sneer turn into a challenging smirk.

He entered the bathroom, and leant against the wall inside. Next to the door.

The door opened, and the blonde woman- high cheekbones, dark eyes- entered after him.

“ Fortunately for you, I am without my toys at the moment. I do not believe that a conjured dildo, no matter how well cast the spell might be, would stand up to the punishment I would deliver for your disrespect. That means you will just have to try your hardest to pleasure me in a traditional manner, no matter how unlikely it might be that you succeed,” she said sneering, as she cast silencing and locking charms on the door. “But perhaps I am wrong. Perhaps your little pureblood whore has given you enough practice to know basic female anatomy.” Harry took a step closer to her, and quickly swiped her wand, putting it in his back pocket.

“Let’s get one thing straight, Narcissa. I’m in charge here, not you. Understand?” Harry asked, as he undressed himself, and gave the Malfoy chief woman a couple licks to ensure she was wet enough for him, causing her to moan and wobble. 

Regaining her balance, Narcissa nodded. “Well, I guess the Boy-Who-Lived deserves the opportunity to penetrate me, doesn’t he?” As Harry’s last garment fell to the floor, Narcissa’s mouth went wide open, as she gasped loudly. “Normally I would command you to prepare me for intercourse with your mouth, but that sight has gotten me adequately wet. You may proceed.” Harry stepped forward and lifted up her robe, beginning to fuck her. He slid in quite easily, and moaned loudly before pulling Narcissa’s hair back.

“Tell me something that will get me to cum, bitch!” he whispered in her ear, groping her breasts with his hands for quite some time. 

“Just like your mother,” Narcissa said, and smiled. “Oh, you didn’t know? Your mother was a little slut at Hogwarts. You know, she probably would have gotten herself pregnant on you if not for her death. Oh, the sex we had! Out of all my girls, your mother was the most eager to press my face to her cunt. Almost… mm… as eager as she was to taste my flowing juices when our roles were reversed. She shared with me, once, that I tasted far nicer than your father… but that may have been a lie. Chained up, with my strapon buried inside her, she might not have been thinking clearly. No doubt her mind could only focus on the taste, as I crammed my fingers in her mouth with my juices dripping from them.” Harry sped up and groaned, and Narcissa gave a sultry moan herself. “Oh, you like that image, don’t you Harry? You like the image of your chained up mother? She was beautiful, wasn’t she? I’m sure you’ve been told of her beauty- the photos don’t do her justice… but I’ve got a- oh- I’ve got a few that you’d like to see.” Harry spanked one of her cheeks, happy when the snooty woman cried “Ow!” Narcissa resumed her speech after turning her head and giving Harry a lust-filled glance. “With her legs spread, hair a mess, but still dressed other than the panties stuffed in her mouth. I rode her face, and when she was desperate for release I licked her once- ooh- just once, from asshole to clitoris, and she came so hard . With her panties in her mouth, the taste of her own cunt on her tongue, your mother screamed my name. She fell unconscious after that… I don’t think she knew I had the photo, in fact. Mmmm, you take after her, you know? You father had no natural talent for sex, but you… and your mother… you’ve both got the basics down. By Seventh Year, she could bring me off in no time- oh- but you’ll get there someday… and you’ve got an advantage. Lily was so ashamed of her talent… when that silly girl Alice blabbed how good she was she went so red, it was adorable. I had to have her that night. That was the first time I let her fuck me with my toy, I wanted to show her how much I appreciated all she had learned. Oooh, I was also t-trying to butter her up. She never went for the gangbang, but I did convince her to try it with a groooup of girls. Sheee had fu-un, no matter what… she… there . You’ve got it, Potter! That’s the… oh, YES!” 

Her hips bucked wildly against Harry’s, smearing her juices all over Harry’s dick and pelvis. When her orgasm was finishing, she let out a loud scream, and sprayed on the floor. She turned to look back at him afterwards. 

“Well done, Mr. Potter. You’re far better than all I’ve had, even Draco. Well done indeed.” Repositioning herself, The woman pulled at her robes, until they were off. He looked up and down, and licked his lips. Harry bundled up her robes over his shoulder, and lifted one of her gorgeously tanned legs as the platinum-blonde woman leant against the wall. She had the first genuine smile on her face, and it actually made her look pretty- where before she had been hauntingly beautiful, she now looked nice. 

“Tell me,” Narcissa asked Harry as he began to fuck her against the wall in this combination of missionary and spread eagle, “Have you had Pansy Parkinson?” 

“Not yet,” Harry said, smiling as he got some noise out of the pureblood. “Why, looking for a threesome?” The blonde smiled.

“Actually, yes.” she told him, panting a little now. “If she’s worth seducing, I wouldn’t mind a sequel of this little escapade, but including the Parkinson girl.” 

With that, their words became single utterings here and there, as Harry pushed into his arch-nemesis’ mother again and again. He felt her breath against his neck, as Narcissa ground down onto his rod.

Again, Harry cupped her firm cheeks, kneading them as he was gripped by her surprisingly tight cunt. A part of him noted that neither her husband nor son could be nearly as well endowed as himself, and grinned at the thought as he turned his head and captured Narcissa’s lips in their first proper kiss.

He kissed her softly, as the pair of them sank into it, and her tongue was the first to request entry. He allowed it, as the seeking digit brushed against his lower lip, and as her tongue explored his mouth, Harry lifted Narcissa into his arms.

Cock still inside the married woman, Harry lifted her until Narcissa’s legs wrapped around his hips of their own accord. Then, he placed his hands against the wall as she wrapped hers around the back of his neck, deepening their kiss further still.

Her breasts pressed against his chest, Harry continued his movements, with each entry his cock made of her cunt the woman quivered against him. Until, soon, she broke the kiss, taking his lower lip between her teeth as she pulled a centimetre away. Her breaths, now, came fast and heavy as she stared into Harry’s eyes.

Strands of blonde hair fell over her face, far from the pristine appearance she had had when they started, and the woman gasped out a final challenge.

“I know you’ve got more than that, lover,” she gasped, her lips lingering so close to his, teasing him.

Harry moved his face closer still, and past the tantalizing ruby of her mouth. Capturing her earlobe between his teeth, Harry whispered to her.

“Oh, definitely.”

And he moved one hand from the wall, to rest on the back of her neck. He took a handful of her hair, pulled her back and down, and thrust into her with all he had.

Narcissa leaned backwards, head only inches from the wall, and gasped as Harry’s lips kissed her mid-sized bosom, then went to the tender flesh where her neck met her shoulder. He bit into the flesh, and Narcissa moaned .

Harry thrust into her six more times, before her cunt clenched and milked him of his orgasm.

The first, lubricated by her juices, hit the very back of her cunt- only two inches of Harry had not entered with it- and he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

The second, Narcissa teased herself. She gasped, and gripped Harry’s hair with the hand that remained.

The third and fourth, Narcissa’s legs gripped Harry more tightly than ever before.

Between the fourth and the fifth, she moaned incomprehensibly, and then pulled Harry’s head over to her own. Harry felt his orgasm rising.

On the fifth, both with handfuls of the others’ hair, the two lovers gasped, breaths mingling.

And on the sixth, Narcissa pushed her lips against Harry’s. She groaned against him, as Harry buried himself in her once again, and her body betrayed what she couldn’t convey. Her torso shook, and her cunt clenched around him.

They reached their climax together, and Harry emptied himself inside her. Her warmth grew warmer with Harry’s jizz, and the two leant against the wall for a time. Harry breathed in the lovely scent of the woman pressing herself against him, and then noticed her arm move, about to get her wand to unlock the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Harry asked, conjuring a chair and sitting down on it, dragging Narcissa on top of him.

Giving him a sneer, Narcissa answered rudely. “I’m leaving to finish watching the match.” Harry laughed.

“No, you are not. What you will do is suck me off, whore.” With that, Harry threw her off the chair, on her knees in front of him. Affronted by the language, Narcissa sat there in shock for a second, before Harry pushed his cock into her mouth, and she began to give him a blowjob. Harry moaned, and looked down at Narcissa, who was making slurping sounds. As he began to get bored, he felt her roll her tongue around his member, and made more lusty moans. She continued this for quite a few minutes, before beginning to deepthroat him, bobbing her head up and down urgently on his dick, before he came. When Harry came, he exploded all over the stuck-up woman’s face and chest, leaving her there in shock. For good measure, he got behind her head, and wanked off in her hair, before he walked out of the bathroom, taking his clothes, his wand, her wand, and banishing her clothes underneath Ginny’s bed at the Burrow.


	10. Venereal Veelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 from the original, Medium Editing.

“BASTARDS!” Harry shouted, pacing back and forth in the clearing they had found.

“Harry, calm down.” Ginny suggested, she and Hermione shivering. “There’s no need to be so-”

“Did you see her, Gin?” Harry asked, his hands out in a pleading gesture, “A fucking Veela , legs spread before me, and those fuckers scare her off! All I got was a fucking peck, and then she pulled on those trousers… her arse looked so good as she pulled ‘em on, too, they were at least a size too small for such a perfect… and she was gone!”

“At least you got to enjoy her mouth,” Ginny reminded him. “And,” she began, giving him a suggestive look, “You still have us.”

True, Harry had enjoyed the blowjob, but, “Oh, her cunt… I’ve never tasted anything like it! It was like drugs, it was unbelievable! I feel like I could fuck for eight hours straight, but this shit happened! I say again, BASTARDS!”

Harry saw an unhappy look on the faces of Hermione and Ginny, the latter looking quite offended at his rejection, and did his best to calm himself.

“Seriously,” he said, with gravity in his voice, “You can’t understand until you’ve gone down on her… or on another Veela, I guess. Look, at Christmas, I’m going to figure out where they come from and I’m going to take you there and you’ll see for yourselves.”

Ginny perked up a little at that offer, but she and Hermione still looked offended.

“Ah, I’m sorry ‘Mione. I’ve just got a case of the blue balls. I don’t mean to be mean to you, and, Gin,” he began, turning to her, “You know how much I enjoy our fun,” he said, before he kissed her and reached out a hand to grope Hermione’s chest softly. Ginny immediately jumped on him, and after pulling back, she pressed a finger to her lips. She licked them, and smacked her lips.

“I’m not getting the aphrodisiac, but that does taste good…” she said, getting a hint of the Veela on Harry’s lips. She smiled. “I’m going to hold you to that promise, and I will find out something about the Veela.”

Harry nodded, and looked longingly back towards the french teens they’d seen a little ways back. Then, he swore at himself, annoyed that he was so caught up by this. He needed to think about the more pressing matter. Of not getting caught by the freaks in the masks. Although… no, Harry!

“C’mon,” he said, “Let’s keep going.”

And, not five minutes later, they stumbled upon a group of lads trying to win the affections of three young Veela. Not the one Harry had left behind, but, still…

“I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year,” one of them shouted, as though “sacks” was a numerical measurement. The Veela giggled, enjoying the attention. “I’m a dragon-killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.”

“No you’re not,” yelled his friend, “You’re a dish-washer at the Leaky Cauldron… but I’m a Vampire Hunter! I’ve killed about ninety so far-”

The third, who Harry recognised as the conductor of the night bus, interjected, “I’m about to become the youngest ever Minister for Magic, I am!” he exclaimed.

Harry shouldered one of the boys aside, grinned at the Veela, and said, “Harry Potter. Boy-who-lived, defeater of Voldemort. All that stuff. But, never mind that, I’d far rather hear about you lovely ladies.”

He had their attention, Harry could see it. The Veela smiled back, flirtatious and surprised as they looked at his forehead- Harry brushed his hair back to reveal his scar. For once, he was glad for it. Not like he wanted a relationship with them, if they’d fuck him for his fame, he’d fuck them for their incredible physical beauty- and Harry pulled his wand from where it was tied to his wrist. He stunned the three wizards with ease, their minds addled and their abilities tiny, and put it away again.

They opened their mouths to respond, but, then-

Bagman crashed through the woods, and Harry drew his wand again. He had it trained on Bagman in a moment, and unconsciously stepped in front of the three tall and beautiful young women.

“Who’s that?” the announcer demanded, “What are you doing out here?”

“Well- there’s sort of a riot going on,” said Ginny, with the confusion they were all feeling.

Bagman stared at her. “What?”

“Have you seen the campsite? Some people have gotten hold of a family of muggles…and…”

“Damn them!” Bagman exclaimed, before vanishing with a small pop . Apparently not noticing the stunned teenage boys in the shadows.

“What a gentleman,” a musical voice whispered in Harry’s ear, in perfect English.

“The stories are true,” another said, as a hand stroked his arm and another curled around his side.

“Chivalrous and handsome,” the last Veela purred, against his neck.

And, somehow, Harry wound up without his clothes once again. He stood before his girlfriend, his best friend, and three supernaturally beautiful women.

“And with a  **beautiful** cocck,” the second of them said, rolling her tongue on the final word. This one literally purred, as she looked him over, and Harry swelled further.

“And he brought friends!” the first Veela to have spoken said, gleefully clapping her hands, having noticed the others for the first time. “How much fun we’ll have!”

And then one of them, was that two of them or was he seeing double, were in front of him and disrobing in front of him. They were naked, and Harry drank in the sight of their skin, the colour of moonlight and giving off a hint of light. They were angels, or succubus, sent to tempt him into depravity.

Harry happily gave in to that temptation. They drifted closer, one running her soft fingers down the side of his face, the other falling to her knees before him. Not in subservience, but in eager determination as she took his large cock- it seemed to be larger than normal- into her mouth. The tip, then the first inches, then more and more and more until he was pressed against her throat with half of it past her lips. Then, she pulled her mouth off it with a soft pop .

“A  **wonderful** cocck.” she said, licked the head twice as though licking a lollipop, and then stroked her hand along Harry’s length.

The other kissed Harry firmly but with soft lips that tasted like sunshine and butterbeer and all things that were right with the world. Harry smiled against her lips, delighted in the taste, and then pulled away to whisper a question.

“What are your names?” he asked, softly.

The Veela threw back her head and laughed, “Truly remarkable,” she said, happy as can be, “I am kissing you and my sister is sucking your cock like it will give her the Elixir of Life, and you are asking for our names! You are something special, Harry Potter,” Harry liked the musical lilt she gave his name, but he gasped because her sister ran her tongue around the head of his cock and it felt good , “I think we might keep you. Rich beyond measure, a beautiful cock and body, a handsome face, and such an interesting person… yes, I think you will be mine.”

“Nuh-uh,” her sister said, somehow, while sucking Harry’s cock. “You’re going to have to share, Lisa,” she said.

“Ah, that’s right,” Lisa said. “In my wonder, I forgot to answer your question. I am Lisa,” she said, and kissed Harry softly on his lips. She gestured down to the girl sucking Harry’s penis, “That is my little sister, Lola,” she kissed him again, and then waved over to the third Veela, and Harry saw an arousing scene, “And my older sister, Laura.” she said.

Laura was withdrawing from Ginny, her pussy well and truly licked, and Harry’s girlfriend had the stupidest grin Harry had ever seen on her face. Laura was lowering herself, now towards the face of Hermione, and Ginny got right next to where the Veela was, on the other side of Hermione. They were waiting with lust in their gazes, Ginny at her front and Hermione at her back, and as soon as Laura was there the two dove in happily. Hermione licked her arse, and Ginny lapped at her cunt, with the pair of girls alternating who was licking what randomly.

“Sisters… Merlin, you’re amazing.” Harry laughed, and then she kissed him again. He caught her lips this time, and then placed his hands on her hips- softly, worried he might do something to drive her away- and deepened it. She grinned against his lips, and pressed her body against his side. She felt… so good . Perfect would be when she was riding him with her legs wrapped around his waist and hairs and sweat falling across her preternaturally beautiful face, but for now this was plenty .

Harry stroked her sides softly, desperate to feel as much of her as he could, and felt pre-cum trickle slowly out of his cock as Lola sucked with a purpose. She had taken him part-way into her throat, Harry felt her lips wrapped around a point only two inches from his base. She had at least eight inches in her gullet… fucking hell.

Lisa pulled away from his lips with a grin that showed off perfect teeth. “You have tasted one of us recently,” she said, amused.

Harry grinned back, “I did. But those bastards interrupted me before we could go further, so I didn’t-” a frustrated voice interrupted him as Lola pulled herself off his cock with a soft pop from the suction.

“You’ve eaten one of us out already, yet I can’t make you cum?! What is going on?!” Lola asked, frustrated. “Laura was only pleasing your mate for ten seconds when she came, and she lasted long! Why am I failing?!” she asked, jerking Harry’s cock as she spoke.

“You… ahh, I didn’t realise you wanted me to cum yet…” Harry gasped, “I’m nearly there!” he said, and Lola dove back in, lips wrapping around Harry’s head and tongue dancing across the slit with expert precision.

Lisa had a perfect eyebrow raised, “You can hold yourself back with a Veela?” she asked. Harry managed to nod, he hadn’t realised that he was waiting. “Yes. I believe that we will repeat this experience.” she said, and then she was licking Harry’s lips, tasting the Veela from earlier, and then they were kissing again and Harry forgot about cumming as he lost himself in the lips and tongue of Lisa.

Then, a minute or so later, Lola picked up her efforts and the noise increased and Harry heard her. With Lisa’s breasts pressed against him and Lola sucking his cock and stimulating every nerve he had, all of Harry’s energy fled from him and splashed into Lola’s mouth.

“Mmm!” she exclaimed, surprised, and Harry felt her swallowing down his cum. She pulled away from him, not spilling a drop, when Harry was done, smiled at him with a closed mouth, showed him her throat, and swallowed for him to see. She licked her lips, smacked them, and grinned a proud grin as Harry’s strength escaped him and he slid down the trunk of a tree.

“I knew it was too good to be true,” Lisa said, “he seems to be truly special, but only for a single orgasm.” she sighed.

Then, Lola grinned, “I don’t know about that,” she said, hugging her sister from behind and nodding down to Harry’s crotch. “He looks just as hard as before, based on what I felt in my throat.”

Harry sighed, and shook his head with a grin, “Wow. That took a lot out of me.” he grinned, and struggled to his feet. “But I hope we aren’t done.”

Both of them looked surprised at this, and Lola said, “Most men would fall unconscious immediately when I’m done with them, and you say this ‘Took a lot out of you?’” she grinned at Lisa. ‘ Yes, you will have to share, sister.”

The three of them looked over at the other three participants, and found that the position had changed. Hermione and Ginny lay atop each other, face to face, while Laura attended their cunts.

“Come here, lovely Harry,” Lisa said, in her musical voice, and laid her hands softly upon his shoulders. Harry thought, for a moment, that she was going to kiss him again and began to lean in for it until she began to press down. Not hard, but enough to give him the message.

Harry smiled, and lowered himself to his knees. He was going to enjoy this.

Her lips were plump and ruby red and without hair and Harry hardly needed her encouragement to dive in. Still, though, Lisa’s hands pulled him in towards her crotch and buried his face in her cunt. Harry’s tongue ran across her from top to bottom, and Lisa breathed a sigh of enjoyment. Her hands ran through Harry’s hair, massaging his scalp, and then covered his ears for a moment.

He heard her muffled voice, missing what Lisa said, and then she removed his hands. He didn’t give another thought to what was said, however. If her mouth had tasted of all things good, Harry didn’t even know how to describe this taste. Like beauty and purity, though he suspected the older Veela was anything but pure, and like the glint of moonlight on the great lake. It tasted of the feeling in Harry’s chest when he saw his friends after months with the Dursleys. Like that first time he had seen Hogwarts and caught his first glimpse of a true home since he was too young to remember.

Simply put, Harry intended to stay between her legs until he starved to death.

Lisa gasped softly, as Harry inhaled her scent and pressed his nose against her clit. He passed her first set of lips, and he found it didn’t reach far enough to find her g-spot. He swore against her, his tongue vibrated in a familiar way, and she gasped a little louder. Harry’s blood was pumping through his veins as though battering against some invisible dam that was blocking his efforts.

Then his tongue, straining to plunder the depths of her delicious cavern, felt different. Longer, and not hurting like it had been a little before from the repeated efforts. Harry went with it, whispering sweet Parseltongue nothings against Lisa’s lower lips.

Lisa started pulling at Harry’s hair and scratching his scalp, moaning as she ground her cunt against his face. He pulled her harder against his face, his hands gripping her firm, round buttocks. She had such a nice arse. She was apparently without flaw. Fuck.

“Listen to her moan like a two-dollar whore,” a voice whispered into Harry’s ear, as soft breasts with hard nipples pressed against his back and an arm wrapped around his front. “Will you make me moan, just like my sister?” Lola asked, “Pretty please?” her hand wrapped around Harry’s cock, as the other rubbed his chest, pushing him back against her rock-hard nipples.

Harry groaned himself, and tried to answer her. It came out in the same serpent-language he had been unconsciously using, against Lisa’s cunny, and the Veela screamed out something Harry didn’t understand. It was like the sweetest song he had ever heard, mixed with the shriek of a panicked animal.

Lola took hold of Harry’s hands by the wrists, removed them from their place on her sister’s buttocks, and let Lisa fall backwards onto the ground. Harry couldn’t reach for her, with Lola holding him tight, and just stared at the cunt that had abandoned him. He wasn’t ready to stop yet.

His tongue shrank back to its regular size, with his disappointment, as his cock throbbed painfully.

Lola wrapped her arms, and with them Harry’s, around his chest and leant against him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and her chest against his back, and breathed deeply.

“I can smell the two of you,” she said, with a smile in her voice, “You mix together well. If you were female, I would think you must be a Veela yourself. But even I can’t put Lisa on her back like  **that** .”

Lisa was lying on her back gazing up at the night sky through the canopy with a idiotic grin on her face. Harry thought to himself that the slightly-goofy grin looked beautiful on her face.

Lola continued to hug Harry from behind, “And your cocck has grown since we started,” she said, head tilting to look down at the throbbing member, “I have a keen eye for size, and you’ve gone from nine inches to eleven since we started. As flattering as it is, even we Veela don’t have such an effect.”

“I wonder what you are, mister Potter. To leave even a Veela flushed and panting and unable to continue.” Lola said, and moved Harry’s head to look over at the girls, “Something wonderful, I bet.”

Laura was in control of the situation. She was leaning against a tree, with Ginny’s back against her front and with one hand casually exploring the redhead’s nether regions as they watched the show Hermione was putting on for them.

Hermione was staring between Harry and Lola, and Ginny and Laura, biting her lip and then sucking two fingers in her mouth as her other hand drove three into her cunt again and again. She tried to muffle her moans, but was failing miserably.

Ginny gasped and rubbed her back against Laura’s chest, hands clawing at the ground on either side but not daring to pleasure herself. She turned her head to look up at the Veela’s face, moaned a request that Harry couldn’t hear, and received a cold shake of the head. Ginny tried to nuzzle against Laura’s neck, and the older girl’s other hand grabbed her by the chin. She turned Ginny’s face to stare over at Harry and Lola, again, and pinched the Witch’s clit.

“That is how humans react to us, Harry Potter,” Lola whispered, “And here you are, holding your own. A curiosity, for sure.”

“Please…” Harry asked, as Lola grabbed his member and pumped it once.

“Please what, my lover?” she asked, and Harry heard her grin.

“Please… let me pleasure you. Let me lick you and be inside you and lay with you all night long.” He begged.

Lola kissed his jaw, grinning against Harry’s throat. “Since you asked so nicely …” she let him go and shuffled backwards.

Harry spun around. Lola smiled a sultry smile and slowly lay back on the leafy ground. She kept her elbows under her, propping herself up and showing off her magnificent breasts, and puckered her lips in a kiss.

Harry crawled towards her, hands either side, and lined his cock up with her cunt. But he didn’t fuck her. Not yet.

Harry leaned forwards, and kissed the young Veela softly. He breathed in the scent of flowery sweat from her skin, and pulled back from the kiss. Lola followed, keeping the contact, and sighed against his mouth as her legs intertwined loosely with his as Harry adjusted himself.

Then Harry’s hands gripped her buttocks, lifted her, placed her above his cock, and let the Veela fall onto him.

“AH!” Lola gasped, as Harry pushed her back onto the ground and grabbed her wrists just as she had done to him earlier. He gathered them up in his left hand, raised them above her head, and pinned them to the ground. Harry leant down, pecked Lola on the lips, and buried himself in her cunt up to the hilt. All eleven inches, apparently.

Lola grunted a shocked, almost pained grunt and twitched around Harry’s sizable member.

Harry’s other hand went to her hip, grabbing it roughly as he drew back for another thrust. He shoved his own hips forwards, penetrating her hole again as the lips spread to welcome him.

She let out a purring sort of groan, as Harry pulled her against his crotch, and ground herself onto his member as they both panted. Harry thrust into her again and again as she grabbed his shoulders and shoved herself down harder and harder onto Harry’s enlarged member.

Then, Lola shoved Harry’s chest as hard as she could and they went tumbling to the ground. Harry lay flat on his back, staring at the beauty on his crotch, and Lola humped him with everything she had. Harry felt his entire body shift again and again as she thrust herself forwards and back and forwards and back.

Then a perfect bum and cunt entered Harry’s view, and descended towards him as Laura spoke, ”I do hope you last longer than your friends. I still need a cock inside me.” And, as Harry glanced over before his face was covered, he saw Hermione laying on the floor with a blissful smile while Ginny had collapsed atop her, her pussy close to Hermione’s chin, mouth still open, preserving her ecstasy in her sleeping state. It seemed that Hermione had stopped jilling long enough to make Ginny cum. 

And then Laura sat on Harry’s mouth, cunny first, and Harry dove back into the task at hand.

Harry heard Lola say something and then an “MMPH!” as Laura caught her lips in an incestuous kiss, and found himself humping Lola harder with the mental image of these two perfect women snogging atop his body. Lola tightened around him and, like a vice grip, tried her hardest to pull his cock off with her tight muscles milking him for all he was worth. Harry held on, and denied the hungry cunt what is so desperately wanted.

And, intoxicated with the scents and smells and tastes, Harry moved with them as one as they moved into position with Laura’s rear presented to Harry as the Veela leaned over her sister’s cunny and gave a breathy sigh.

“And when Harry has finished with me, you can return the favour by sucking his cum out of my pretty little hole.” Laura told her sister, and Lola’s following gasp told Harry that Laura had buried her face in the delicious twat offered to her.

Harry wasted no time penetrating Laura’s cunt, and shoved himself deep into the tight cavern with a single thrust as the Veela cried out in pleasure and pain. Her sister echoed the cry, and Harry gave a moan as he thrust again to push the final inches into her cavern.

Harry fucked Laura into Lola again and again as the youngest sister palmed her breast and pulled her nipple and gave the moans of a madwoman. Her eyes locked with Harry’s, as Harry shoved himself into her sister like a piston.

“Break her fucking hips. Fuck her untiiiil she’s a FUCKING BITCH! Oh, FUCK!” Lola screamed into the night air, and grabbed her sister’s head with both hands. She shoved Laura’s face into the waiting cunt, and bucked her hips to fuck the Veela’s face.

Laura shoved her own cunt back onto Harry and “Shlap, shlap, shlap”s filled the clearing as her dripping cunt pulled at Harry’s member each time their thrusts met.

Laura screamed into Lola’s cunt, and Harry gasped as he stared into Lola’s sapphire blue eyes as sweaty bangs hung over her eyes. She bit her lip again, locked eyes with Harry under heavy lids, and gave a muffled cry of pleasure as Harry came inside her sister’s perfect hole.

Laura forgot to make her sister eat Harry’s cum from her cunt, as the two disheveled Veela fell asleep in each others’ arms there on the clearing floor.

Harry, collapsed next to them, looked over at the third Veela sister and gave a big grin as Lisa’s eyes fluttered open to look over at him.

“What are you?” Lisa asked, as she mounted Harry. She prevented the answer with a deep kiss, and grinned against his lips, “Actually, never mind. All I need to know is that you’re ours.”

Harry smiled back at her, “As long as you’re willing to share with Gin.”

“Well, Hogwarts here I come.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of the original, minor editing.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, it was to see Molly Weasley pacing frantically in the garden. Harry wondered how long she had been waiting in the garden in her slippers and a dressing gown.

She noticed them immediately, and rushed over with a worried cry of, “Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness!”

Harry noticed her gown flap open, still fastened, for a moment to reveal a heavy breast as she enveloped Arthur in a hug. She dropped the screwed up copy of the prophet that she had been holding, he glanced down at the headline as he continued, “Arthur - I’ve been so worried - so worried- you’re alright… you’re alive… oh, boys!” she cried, and then threw her arms around the twins and pulled them tightly to her.

She apologised profusely as they went back onto the house, Mr Weasley grabbing up the paper, and the lot of them sat at the table for some hastily made food. Mrs Weasley had a strong cup of tea, with a shot of firewhisky added for good measure, and calmed down some as Arthur went over the paper out loud and complained about some woman named Rita Skeeter. Harry smiled, remembering someone he took care of at the Ministry function.

Eventually, Arthur heaved a great sigh, “Molly, I’m going to have to go into the office, this is going to take a lot of work to smooth over.”

“I’ll come with you, Father,” Percy added, “Mr Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my Cauldron report in person,” and bustled out of the kitchen.

Molly looked horrified, “Arthur, you’re supposed to be on holiday! It has nothing to do with your department, can’t they handle it without you?”

“I’ve got to go, Molly,” Arthur said, apologetically, “I’ve made things worse. I’ll just change into my robes and be off.” he said, and rushed off to do just that. His eyes met Harry’s for a long moment, and flicked over to his wife.

“Merlin,” Bill yawned suddenly, “I could use some more sleep. Probably be best if all of us caught a few more hours.” he said, and he, too, met Harry’s eyes. They flicked over to Molly, and Harry got the message. He’d been intending on offering a shoulder, anyway.

“You can say that again,” Ron yawned, and lumbered towards the stairs. “You comin’, Harry?” he asked.

“In a minute,” Harry replied.

“Suit yourself,” Ron said, and left without another word. Hermione and Ginny followed suit, leaning on each other, and Fred, George, Charlie and Bill left Harry alone with Molly, too.

As Mrs Weasley bustled around the kitchen, Harry slowly rose from his feet and watched her. She still wore the robe and apparently nothing below, and Harry’s cock quickly swelled with the knowledge. It didn’t take a lot to get him hard.

“Mrs Weasley?” Harry asked.

“What is it, dear?” she asked, casting spells on the dishes in the sink.

“You can slow down now,” he said, “Everyone’s fine. Please don’t worry,” he asked her.

Molly did slow down, and just stood facing the window with her shoulders slumped. “You’re sweet, dear,” she said, and then sniffled, “I know it’s silly. I was just worried about you all.” she said, and sniffled again, still staring outside.

Harry moved closer to her, and softly touched her shoulder, “It’s not silly, Mrs Weasley. Of course you were worried about them, they’re your family. But now it’s our turn to worry about you.”

And, then, she turned and pulled Harry into a warm embrace. She cried into his shoulder, and Harry held her tight as she let it all out. He rubbed her back, and whispered sweet nothings into Mrs Weasley’s ear. He saw Arthur and Percy leave quietly through the front door, not wanting to disturb, and met Arthur’s eye once more as the man left. He smiled softly at Harry, and then nodded and left him them.

“I was worried about you, too,” Molly said, and her hazel eyes, ringed by red, met Harry’s, her arms wrapped around his neck. “Never think we don’t love you, Harry. You were in danger to o, and I couldn’t have handled it if- if anything had happened to you… or to-”

Harry kissed her lips to stop that train of thought where it was, and Mrs Weasley sank into the touch in a moment.

Harry’s hands snuck downwards, found the robe’s rope, and unfastened it. It fell open to his hands, and exposed Mrs Weasley’s naked front to the air and to Harry’s ministrations. His hands wandered, as his tongue snuck past the Weasley Matriarch lips, and Molly moaned as Harry flicked his thumb over her nipple. Harry felt a buzz on his fingertip, as he did, and Mrs Weasley deepened the kiss further still. Their tongues wrestled, as Harry’s hands went south and, as he found her clitoris, Mrs Weasley broke away to gasp against Harry’s lips.

“W-What isss that?” she asked, breathless.

Harry didn’t know what she meant, and so just moved his lips to her cheek, then throat, and collarbone. He stayed there for a moment, fingertips dipping past her lower lips, and enjoyed Molly’s throaty moans.

Harry took her nipple in his mouth, and Molly grabbed the back of his head to push him deeper into the abundant bosom. Both hands stayed there, and Harry felt her begin to gyrate on his fingers. They tingled some more, as Harry nibbled Mrs Weasley’s nipple and Mrs Weasley screamed.

“AHH-HAA-AAH!” Molly wailed, and her hands pushed Harry down.

His nose trailed down her stomach, past her navel, and onto the red-haired bush that was slightly trimmed. There, he smelled the result of his tingling fingers- Mrs Weasley’s cum had spilled onto his hand and her thighs. Harry smiled to himself, and leaned in to reap the reward. He licked her thighs, long and drawn out, as Molly gasped up above him. Harry tasted the delightful juices on his tongue, and his hands went to the jeans he wore. In two moments, Harry unfastened them, dropped them to his ankles with his boxers, and stepped out of the items of clothing.

Harry licked his cum-covered finger, and Molly’s eyes watched as he offered the other to her for a taste. Mrs Weasley leant forwards, taking hold of Harry’s wrist, and took a deep breath of her own cunt-juices. Harry grinned at her, as the redhead took it into her mouth, and suckled on the digit.

“You’re so sexy…” he said, grin still there and his throbbing eleven-inch erection proving his words true. “If I fuck your brains out, I suppose that that would solve your problems, right?” Harry asked.

Molly smiled slyly back at him, and shoved his chest. She pulled her wand from the loose gown, and waved it at the table. Everything vanished from it and, as she walked past Harry, Molly ran a fingertip over his member.

“Look how big you’ve gotten,” she breathed, “I hope you’re going to put this to good use.”

Harry grinned, “I sure plan to.” His eyes watched greedily as the plump woman crawled onto the kitchen table, and Harry pulled his shirt off and tossed it in some random direction as Molly pulled the gown up to reveal her juicy cunt and large bum. Dressed only in socks, Harry climbed on the table behind Molly, running a finger over her lips and stroking her puckered asshole to bring a gasp from his best mate’s mum.

Molly licked her lips, but shook her head, “It’s been awhile since I’ve had anything bigger than a tongue in there, sweetie. You’d be far too painful, and I’m not waiting while you prepare me. You’re going to pump that big cock in my honey pot again and again until I’m a blubbering mess and you’ve emptied your balls. Then, when you’re done, you’re going to leave me here, leaking cum, for my husband to come home and find me. You got that?”

Harry’s answer was to push the head of his dick against her parting lips, and slowly glide forwards until Molly began to pant. At the seven inches mark, Mrs Weasley moaned. At the eight, she gasped. At the nine, she gripped the edge of the table. At the tenth, she gave a groan through clenched teeth.

“Fuck!” she yelled, as the eleventh inch found its way inside her. She gasped, both in arousal and because her kids were upstairs, and bit her forearm down on the table. Facing down, with her arse in the air, Harry thrust into the older woman with deliberate slowness. Every inch stroked along her sides until it found the spot that made her gasp and groan.

Molly seemed unaware of the quiet commotion upstairs, grunting and groaning into her own flesh, but Harry quickly gathered what it meant. He kept an ear out, as soft footsteps descended the stairs, and counted the sets.

Harry thought he heard six, and grinned to himself. Everyone except Ron, who was up in their room.

“Ohh, I’m going to fuck you senseless, Molly.” Harry gasped, as though trying to be quiet, but just loud enough for the Weasleys to hear, “I’m going to cum in your lovely cunt, too, maybe you’ll be lucky and get pregnant. But it’s not gonna be your husband who finds you… your children are going to come down and see you lying in a puddle of your cum and mine. Here where you tell stories about your day- wow- they’re going to see you and they’ll never be able to sit here again without picturing their slutty mother fucked into oblivion!”

Molly moaned loudly, and Harry grinned as he saw a head of long red hair peek at them out the corner of his eye.

“Or maybe they’ll just have their way with you…” Harry said, as he sucked on his own finger, and prodded Mrs Weasley’s back door. She gasped at the gentle intruder.

“Just one,” she gasped, glancing back at Harry as he wiggled the finger to burrow it deeper, and grinned at the red-faced Molly. The plump woman turned to face forwards again, and a pair of identical heads quickly retracted, leaving a bushy-haired girl to watch on with a deep blush as Harry fucked Mrs Weasley’s cunt and fingered her ass.

“Who do you think will find you first? Bill? Charlie? They seemed to like taking Ron as a team, maybe they’d do the same to their dear old mum… would you like that? Would you like one of them in your arse while the other fucked your cunt?” Molly panted and moaned into her forearm.

“Ill! Arlie!” she moaned into her gag, as Harry pressed the finger deeper into her arsehole.

“Or are you more into being spitroasted? I’m sure the twins would oblige in that case. They like being able to look at each other.” Molly’s other hand was grabbing at her heavy, hanging breast as she imagined it. “Or would you watch them bum each other? Your identical sons… I bet you could tell them apart after you taste their cum, and every time you get confused you’ll just have to drop to your knees and suck your son’s cock right there in public. People wouldn’t mind, as long as you shared the love around. Have your sons eat strangers’ cum from you cunt. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Maybe they’d discover you down here and you wouldn’t even need to ask them. They’ll spot my cum flowing from your cunt and just dive straight in!”

Molly’s muffled cries were nonsensical, now, but doubtless revolving around the twins. Harry thrust in with renewed vigor, as her children spied on them. He saw the air shimmer ahead, feet from Molly, as Bill and Charlie stood, disillusioned, in front of her.

“Or maybe you’re craving cunt!” Harry gasped, as he pushed deep inside Molly, and the woman gasped. Harry wiggled his finger, “Like mother, like daughter is my bet! Your daughter wants cunt as much as my cock,” Harry spied Ginny watching with a bright red face as he said this, “And not just cunt! Yesterday, I watched her eat out the beautiful arse and cunt of a Veela. You like having a tongue in your bum, I’m sure she’d show you what she’s learned. Or maybe it’d be the-oother- way round?” Molly gasped as Harry moaned, and Ginny stood next to Hermione as the both of them watched, unable to tear their eyes away.

Harry trailed his fingers over Molly’s back, told them to tingle and found that they did. Molly moaned again, as Harry shoved down on her back and into her cunt in the same moment.

“You’d bury your face in her cunt, wouldn’t you?! Your daughter’s juicy, young little twat! The daughter whose boyfriend you’re fucking, remember? You’d eat her all day, you little slut! You know what she and Hermione are doing in their rooms? With their sweaty, tight little bodies? Do you want to join them? Do you want your lovely little daughter to grind her soft little cunt into your face? To bury your tongue in her tight little ass?”

Molly groaned and moaned, and shoved her juicy cunt back onto Harry’s massive member. Harry groaned, as he thrust deep with every stroke, and pumped his finger in and out of Molly’s ass as his other hand crept towards her hair.

“Answer me, Mrs Weasley! Is that what you want? Do you want your kids to have their way with you?! To force themselves on you?! Do you want Ginny to lick your ass? To have her cunt on your lips?! Do you want to taste your daughter’s cunt?!”

“Yes! Yes, I want it!” she hollered, hands clawing at the table.

“What do you want, Molly?!”

“I want my children to fuck me! I want Ginny to lick my asshole! I want to lick her pretty little body-aaah!- all over! Oh-ooh! I want to taste her sweat and her ass and her cunny!”

Harry drilled into Molly again and again, and grabbed a handful of her hair.

Harry yanked back on the hair, “Say her name, Molly! Say your daughter’s name! Tell her to lick your ass!” he commanded, as Molly rose onto all fours.

“Liiiick my ASS! GINNNY!” she screamed, as her eyes locked with her daughter’s bright red, lustful face. “GINNY! FUCK! GINNY!” Her cunt erupted around Harry’s cock, and Harry gasped as the juices flowed out around it even as the walls tightened.

Harry gasped, the winked at his girlfriend after looking at Ginny’s half-horrified, half-horny-as-fuck expression. Then it was his turn to erupt, and he sprayed five long spurts of cum into Mrs Weasley’s hole.

With a grin for the whole room, Harry said, “Well, I think this changes the dynamic of the Weasley clan a little.”

Heavy footsteps came thundering down the stairs.

“What’s going on?! Is everyone alright?!” Ron asked, as he burst into the kitchen. There, he found a bright-red Hermione and Ginny, the twins with their jaws hanging open and a red tint themselves, and his thoroughly fucked mother with Harry Potter’s cock still inside her.

“Oh.” Ron said, as a tent formed in his pajama bottoms.


	12. Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of original, medium editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of M/M

Ginny Weasley sat beside Harry, hand on his thigh, shifting nervously every few minutes as they waited “patiently” for Arthur to return home. She was staring at her mother, tongue darting over her lip as she remembered Molly’s words from earlier that same day as Harry had fucked her mother on the kitchen table. Since then, Harry had already fucked Ginny silly three times, and they were both sure she had to be pregnant by now. However, she was craving something only one person in the house could provide, and that was the thrill of the taboo surrounding incest, without the disgust she had at her brothers and father when it came to the idea of her having a relationship with any of them.

There was still a stain on the said table, from where the unconscious Molly Weasley had leaked her cum and Harry’s after their rigorous lovemaking.

Everyone knew it was there yet, for some reason, none of them had chosen to clean it up.

Currently seven Weasleys, plus Hermione and Harry, were sitting in the front room and watching the Weasley family clock while trying their damndest not to. Seven of the nine arms were restlessly sitting one home, twitching as though the clock wasn’t sure how to describe the current circumstance. Harry wondered why there was no “horny” setting option. Perhaps Molly would make the addition.

Harry grinned, touched Ginny’s jaw, and moved her line of sight to the clock. The girl formed her own grin, leant in to peck Harry on the lips, and then stood up with the grin threatening to split her skull.

Then, Ginny walked over to Hermione where the bushy haired girl was sitting in an armchair and attempting to read Hogwarts A History. Immediately, Hermione’s brown eyes snapped up to look at the approaching redhead with a lustful curiosity.

“Time to put on a show,” Ginny said through her grin, and pulled the tight t-shirt she’d been wearing off over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra below, and Hermione- along with everyone else in the room- watched her closely as she sat down atop her friend, straddling Hermione and adjusting her position as she stroked the side of the older girl’s face. “Suck my nipples, hun,” she requested, and Hermione betrayed how randy she was by the fact that she immediately and without hesitation leant in and took one of the small pink nubs between her lips.

“Aah! Ooooh! Oh, yes! Hermione! YES! Oh, yeah! That’s it! Right there, babe! Suck it! Lick it, lover!” Ginny began, and continued on in the same manner as the doorknob to the front door turned, and it swung open to reveal the faces of Arthur and Percy Weasley.

“What’s going… on…” Arthur asked, half-hearted at the end as he saw the bare chest of his daughter- angled for that exact purpose- with her attractive young friend’s face attached and suckling the nipple.

Ignoring her father, Ginny began to kiss her friend deeply, and as Harry came up from behind and fingered her up her skirt, giving way for wanton moans from Ginny.

“Gin? Where’s your… uh…” Arthur’s attention, and ability to speak, vanished as he looked behind his daughter at the seating area to find that his sons had begun to strip naked. All five of them, with the only exception being Percy who stood right behind him.

“This is… very inappropriate!” Percy blustered, “The ministry advises against sexual contact between family members until all parties are at least sixteen! This could have a serious effect on young Ron and Ginny’s-”

“Shut up,” one twin began.

“Percy!” the other finished.

“Don’t worry about little ol’ me, Perce,” Ginny commented, glaring at him. “I don’t plan on touching anyone here’s cock other than Harry’s, I don’t ever want to either, and even if I was, a ponce like you doesn’t tell me what to do. Besides, Harry wants to cum in me, so you won’t let me leave, will you, Harry?”  Ginny asked, tilting her head with a sly smile as she pushed both arms out in front. Her breasts weren’t large, per say, but they were firm and had a pretty smattering of freckles over her chest.

“No, I won’t,” Harry replied, grinning as Ginny turned around and began to make out with him instead, the two using Hermione’s body as an extension of the chair. 

As the Weasley men began to have some fun, along with Molly Weasley, Ginny had gotten down on her knees and was doing her best to taste Harry’s cum. She took his cock into her mouth as Harry stared lustfully down at her, glancing at Hermione who was beneath Ginny and being face-fucked by the redhead, as she licked the tip of his cock slowly and sensually.

She lathered the head with her spit, and sucked on it like a lollipop as she heard the moans of her family around her. She wanted to finish quickly, so that they could move on to have fun with her mother. Hermione was only an inexperienced girl, and Ginny was desperate to have her way with her mother. She wanted to have Harry in her cunt as her mother licked her arse. She wanted Harry and her mother to make love while they watched Hermione get used like a little whore, Ginny rubbing herself all the while.

Ginny sucked Harry and played with his balls, pulling at his foreskin and tracing her tongue around his bellend. Feeling Hermione start to lick her pussy with more enthusiasm, she giggled on Harry’s member. 

“You’re a slut, Hermione,” she said, around Harry’s cock, and then, in a display of her flexibility, shoved three fingers inside Hermione’s quim. Hermione moaned, and seeing and hearing her, Harry thrust his hips forwards, and Ginny gagged as his dick bumped against the back of her throat. Then, she persevered and took his cock into her throat and thrust her face back and forth along his girthy member.

Harry gasped, as Ginny, still sucking his cock, looked up at him and locked her eyes on his, and everything tightened up as his hands clamped over Ginny’s ears and he gasped.

‘I’M CUMMING!’ he yelled, and his cock sprayed cum into Ginny’s mouth as the girl clamped her lips over her lover’s tip.

Spurt after spurt landed in her mouth and on Ginny’s tongue, eventually overflowing and dripping all over her face and chest, painting her cheeks and breasts white, and making her the image of a slut as it began to drip from her chin to her collarbone. As Harry stopped ejaculating, the sexy small girl savoured every drop still in her mouth before swallowing the mouthful of jizz as Harry stumbled back and found his way into a chair.

Ginny smiled at him, showed him her throat as she swallowed, and said, “One girl down!” while giving a seductive smile.

Quickly, unseen by anyone in the room until looming over Ginny, Molly Weasley left the Weasley boys’ orgy, her sons’ cum leaking out of her ass and mouth. Motioning Hermione over, the older woman instructed her to clean her up, saying, “Come on, lick my arse and clean out my mouth, whore.” As Hermione did as told, Ginny rubbed herself furiously to her mother’s moans, flushing when her mother looked right at her and winked, before pushing Hermione off of her as the girl had cleaned her up and climbed on Harry.

Separate from the Weasleys, Harry sat on a sofa and watched with ravenous attention. Now, Harry’s penis sat inside Hermione as the girl stayed still on his lap. He trailed soft kisses along her shoulder as they watched the incestuous show, and Hermione softly panted to watch the people they had grown to know so well giving in to base desires, separated into two homosexual groups.

Molly sat on a comfortable chair, with her daughter sat in her lap and their bare breasts pressed against each other. Their lips caressed each other softly, passionately, as their hands began to wander over pale skin.

Ginny fit atop her mother like Molly had been molded for that very purpose, as her legs wrapped around the older woman’s waist and planted her feet on either side of Molly’s hips. Her knees were bent, and her crotch was pressed against her mother’s soft skin as Ginny began to hump her mother ever so slowly, unaware that she was even doing it.

Molly continued to kiss Ginny for a minute, tongue tasting the sweat on the younger girl’s skin and trailing over the soft spot along her jaw as Ginny gave a soft, stifled moan of pleasure. She nuzzled into her mother’s touch, and her hip gyrations sped up as she ground her cunt against Molly.

“Stop,” Molly whispered against her daughter’s lips. She pushed Ginny away, and shoved her aside onto her back.

Ginny laid spread-eagle on the sofa as her mother’s hungry eyes drank in her form. She stared at Molly, looking into the bright brown eyes that matched her own, and tried to put all her lust into that single look.

“Use me, mum… use my body in any way you like . Lick my cunt and arse, and rub your pussy on my face. Finger it, as I lick your pretty bunghole!”

Molly buried her face in Ginny’s young cunt, as her daughter’s thighs clenched around her head, and Ginny’s cries of pleasure continued over the grunts that began on the other side of the room. She bunched a fist in her own hair, and grabbed a pert breast with her other hand as she pushed her hips up into her mother’s ministrations.

One of Molly’s hands snuck around the other side, and found its way to her daughter’s arsehole. Her finger slipped inside, lubed by Ginny’s juices, and the younger redhead let out a shout of pleasure and surprise.

Hermione bounced more quickly on Harry’s lap, now, as they watched the family have their fun.

Molly had flipped Ginny over now, the smaller redhead’s face buried in a cushion as her mother licked her arse. Molly licked the little hole like she was born to do it, as her daughter squirmed and moaned into the fabric.

Then, she flipped Ginny over and kissed her daughter deep. Her heavy breasts pressed against Ginny’s chest, and her tongue pushed deep into the younger girl’s mouth to force the taste of her own arse on the girl.

Ginny’s arms wrapped around Molly’s shoulders, her legs around her waist, and the two seemed to wrestle for a moment to be on top, teetering on the edge of the sofa and falling to the floor with a pair of grunts . Their lips didn’t part but, now, Ginny was straddling her mother with her hands snaking south towards Molly’s slippery snatch.

Ginny trailed kisses down Molly’s torso, licking like she was cleaning the older woman’s sweat off, until she found herself staring at her mother’s cunny. Ginny’s licks turned shy and teasing, as she stroked just the tip of her tongue along the slit, and Molly grew impatient in a moment. Her hands grasped the back of Ginny’s head, and shoved her daughter’s face into her pussy.

Ginny buried her tongue and three fingers into her mother’s cunt, the other hand plunging two into her own, as the sounds of sex filled the room. Grunts that grew louder from the men, and moans from her mother and Hermione. Ginny moaned, herself, at the wrongness of it all as she ate Molly’s snatch and tasted the juices on her tongue. They flowed freely, and Ginny sensed that she was as close to finishing as Ginny was herself.

Ginny moved up, again, and hooked her leg under Molly’s to press their lips together. They began to hump together, and moments after that both mother and daughter heard the sounds of Arthur’s orgasm under the attention of his sons.

Hermione was gasping, grabbing her own breast and frantically grinding on Harry’s lap as she watched the scenes of lovemaking before them. Harry fucked her almost absent-mindedly, stroking her clit as he rested his chin on her shoulder and watched the Weasley women's taboo fun.

“Mum!” Ginny cried as she scissored Molly, nails digging into the older woman’s thigh as she bit her lip and moaned. She gasped, twitching, as she came to the sounds of her boyfriend's and her best friend’s orgasms and the sight of her mother’s sweaty face.

Molly didn’t make a sound, her mouth open in a soundless scream, as she let her daughter pleasure her by rubbing their pussies together. She reached up, and pinched her daughter’s breasts. Then, she pulled her moaning daughter’s face to hers, again, and kissed Ginny deeply. Molly tasted her own juices on her lips, and Ginny moaned against her mouth.

Hermione tried her best to stay quiet, not wanting to disturb the Weasleys, and turned to kiss Harry. Harry kissed her, but his eyes stayed on the scene before them as Hermione whispered words of pleasure against his lips and wrapped tight around his cock, and Harry’s member spasmed and let loose a spray of cum into her womb.

And then she collapsed, gasping, against him. And it was over. The Weasley men were in a heap on the table or the floor, with Charlie sitting at the foot of the table and the twins on either side. Ginny had fallen into a blissful, sleeping state atop her mother. However, Harry still had a raging boner, and there was still one female in the room whose main hole he had not conquered in this fucked-up orgy. Lifting Hermione off of him and throwing her down onto the c ouch they had fucked on, which was now covered in his and Hermione’s fluids, he walked over to the chair Molly and Ginny rested upon, and was glad his nubile young girlfriend had slumped into a position with her bum laid just above Molly’s still quivering quim. Slowly, he pushed into Molly, who was unconscious below her sleeping daughter. Her and Ginny’s juices lubricated her opening, and it provided no resistance. Moaning and groaning, Harry kept fucking her in the awkward position, which had a side effect of throwing Ginny a couple centimeters in the air before sandwiching her between the pair each time he thrust into Molly. Not caring, and thinking it might not be that bad if she did wake, Harry just kept ruthlessly pounding both the girls’ hips, until he finally came inside the older, but still amazingly beautiful woman. As he withdrew and prepared to stand up, he felt a small, familiar hand grab his dick, and position it with Ginny’s opening. Recognizing it as Ginny’s, he got up on the chair with the two women, about to thrust into Ginny, before she spoke to him.

“Stay still,” she whispered. “Go to sleep inside me.” Not wanting to upset Ginny, and rather liking the idea anyway, he followed her instructions. As he drifted off, and Ginny began to go back to sleep as well, she told him one last thing. 

“I was awake the whole time.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Chapter

As Harry woke up, he found himself rock hard again, his cock having slipped outside of Ginny’s pussy while he slept. Looking around, he saw that Hermione was also asleep, same as everyone else, so he turned his sight on the pair he was currently touching. While they were both sure to be out of energy, fucking them would still be fun. As he grabbed his wand, he levitated the mother and daughter up the stairs into Molly’s before following them up. However, when he entered the master bedroom, he saw something he didn’t expect to. 

“Oh, yes, fuck me with your tongue, sweetie! Lick your mother’s dirty cunt!” Molly Weasley screamed. She was using a strap-on to bugger Ginny, somewhat doggy-style. However, that was not the end of it, as Ginny, the young, flexible slut she was, was twisted so that she was lapping at her mother’s vagina during the same time. As Harry walked in, Molly saw him, and made a loud, unintelligible noise, before cumming, and falling back onto the bed. Ginny, turning to see what made her mother cum, saw Harry and gasped, going red in the face, before somewhat regaining her composure. 

“Hey, Gin.” Harry said, somewhat cockily. Giving her smug boyfriend a sly grin, she took the strap-on off of Molly’s sweaty and slick body. Holding it by the base, she forced her panting mother’s jaws open and fucked her face with it. Choking, Molly made odd noises, as Harry came and sat on the bed next to the duo. After about half a minute, Ginny withdrew the strap-on, and instead put it on herself. Molly was drifting between a turned-on and a barely conscious state, and as such Ginny had to get Harry’s help to lift her off the bed and stand her up on the floor. 

“What are you doing, Gin?” Harry asked out of curiosity. His girlfriend just gave him a wicked smile. 

“Just fuck my mum as hard as you can.” she instructed him. As Harry pushed into Molly, she squealed, and he began to roughly pound into her, her body pulsing with each thrust. As he continued his ravaging of the mature woman, Ginny jumped up onto her back and wrapped her legs around her mother and Harry. The petite redhead proceeded to put the strap-on in her arsehole, and to piston into her mother’s other hole. At this, Molly Weasley began to uncontrollably scream, as orgasm after orgasm began to wash over her. While her velvety tunnel began to tighten around Harry, he put his head over her shoulder and began to make out with Ginny while they both fucked Molly. As Harry finally came inside Molly, he and Ginny pulled out of her, and the Weasley Matriarch slumped to the floor out of exhaustion. Ginny took off the strap-on and threw it on top of Molly, before giving Harry a long and passionate kiss.

“That was certainly fun.” Harry commented, drawing a giggle from Ginny. 

“And yet, you still want more,” she replied, running her hand over Harry’s dick. Smiling up at him, she pecked him on the cheek before speaking again. 

“I’m going to take a small nap.” Ginny told him. Being dramatic, Harry sighed and nodded, he kissed her, before smacking her arse. 

“Aw, is wittle Hawwy upset that Ginny can’t pway with him?” she teasingly responded. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you later.” As he saw her walk out, swaying her hips on purpose, Harry thought of how to relieve himself. Ginny could be fun to fuck while unconscious, but he did love seeing her face and hearing the noises she made, so he’d respect her sleep, at least for now. Based on how much time he guessed had elapsed, the Weasley men were probably ganging up on Hermione at the moment, so she was out of the question. That left Harry with one person left; Molly Weasley. Currently on the ground, barely awake in front of him, she was covered in Harry’s, Ginny’s, and her own juices and sweat. Lifting her up onto the bed, he sat next to her. Roughly grabbing her head, he began to force her mouth up and down on his member. 

“You slutty mother, I know you love this.” he degraded her. “I bet you’ve fingered yourself to being forced by me a hundred times, at least. You dirty whore.” Molly did not, and Harry guessed could not respond. As her throat made slurping noises, Harry finally forced her head far down on his cock, and sprayed the inside of her throat with his seed. Pulling her head off, he maneuvered her body around, so her pussy was facing him. Smiling widely, he instead looked at her other hole. Ginny’s strap-on wasn’t that large, and so Molly’s arsehole still was as tight as it had been earlier when he fucked her on the dining room table. Groping her chest, he forced his way in, and heard a small whimper as he did so. Moaning at the sensation, he thrust further forward, making the woman whine and squirm a little. As he began to fuck her even harder, she stopped making noise, too hoarse to scream or groan. He began to increase his groping into hitting her breasts and arse cheeks as he continued to use her for his pleasure. Noting that she came when he started to do this, he ramped it up, to the point where it was almost abuse. As he felt his load building up, he withdrew from her arse with a pop, and turned her onto her back, so he could look at her face. Happy to see she was more awake now then before, he thrust into her vagina, sopping wet as it was.

“I wonder, can you get pregnant? Well, I guess we’ll see now.” he taunted. Her eyes lit up with this suggestion, and he laughed. “You want to, don’t you? Well, I guess that comes from being as naughty as you’re. I bet once the kid grows up, you’d let them have their way with you, wouldn’t you? If they’re a boy, you’ld have someone to fuck even when none of your sons or I can do you, and if Arthur ever loses the passion for sex, a horny as fuck teenager pummel you. Or maybe you want a girl? Someone to replace Ginny when she and I get married and are fucking each other and our friends constantly. In fact, Arthur would love it too, since his last daughter decided she only wanted my cock. And if ever there was an opportunity, you could watch me take her. I bet you’d like that, you dirty whore.” Continuing to dirty talk, he came inside her finally, and she quivered, before fainting. Satisfied, Harry decided he also wanted his rest, and went to Ginny’s room to go to bed. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 from original, small edits and additions.

The Weasleys, with Hermione replacing Ginny, the one girl in the house Harry wasn’t willing to give up, hadn’t been so insatiable as the Dursleys, because they’d each already had lovers, but they’d had plenty of fun with one another over the summer. Harry and Ginny had gladly joined in whenever they walked in on some of the girls in the act, and Harry had spent long nights with Molly, Hermione, and Ginny, in all the pairings there could be.

More than once, the whole lot of the girls and Harry had fallen asleep in Ginny’s bed, the first time being after they discovered both Molly and Ginny were pregnant. Surprisingly, witches didn’t get a larger stomach during pregnancy, as their magic created space inside them using expansion charms. However, Harry and Hermione noted with great pleasure, their breasts did do the same as muggle women’s, getting much larger. It had been magically widened, after the day of the orgy, and it seemed a shame not to make use of it. As Harry and Ginny slept together each night, Harry effectively moved into her room. The men usually had fun in Ron’s room, but the two groups mostly didn’t interact, except for when Hermione or Molly was going over to have fun with the boys. 

One the 1st of September, however, Harry woke up in his bed, with Ginny pressed up against his front and his arms wrapped around her. He couldn’t see much with her flowing dark red hair creating a curtain around his face, but Harry knew the positions they had ended the night in. Harry was buried inside Ginny, with Hermione’s pussy in front of his face, and Ginny’s tongue up her arse. Molly, using the strap-on, was filling Ginny’s other hole, spooning her daughter. 

Ginny and Molly liked that toy a lot. All the women had, at some point, made good use of it, and the fact it cleaned itself off immediately meant it could be used repeatedly. While all the women loved it, Ginny very much enjoyed pegging her mother and best friend. A desire to dominate them, show the girls who was in charge. Molly liked it for a similar reason, wanting to remind her children their mother was superior whenever possible.

Harry began to harden against Ginny’s pussy, and the wetness told him that Molly had woken up even before he heard her words.

“Mm,” Molly moaned, “How’s my little girl’s bum today? Is your little hole sore?”

“EVERYBODY UP! TRAIN LEAVES AT ELEVEN!” Arthur interrupted their fun, and both Molly and Hermione rushed off to pack. Molly ran out of the room naked, quickly replacing Ginny’s arse with Hermione’s quim, and Hermione was fucking her strap-on as she went.

Harry and Ginny, already packed, stayed behind and finished what Molly and Hermione had started. As they got into the car, Ginny’s three-week pregnant pussy was leaking large amounts of Harry’s cum, which Hermione, in a very hot move, licked up as she followed Ginny’s route to the car. 

Harry grinned at a harried, middle-aged woman rushing past as they walked into Kings’ Cross station, and received a perplexed look in return before she returned to her tricky conversation with her sullen daughter. He winked at the daughter as well, and she quickly averted her gaze with a pretty blush and unconvincing scowl.

He eyed the bored-looking security guard, leaning against the wall of Platform 11, until a regal-looking family walked through his eyeline. A dark haired man and his blonde wife escorting their children to the Hogwarts Express.

He recognized their girls, Slytherin sisters named Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and the younger of the two gave him a wicked grin as her sister looked at the family coolly. Harry smiled back, while wondering why the purebloods were wearing muggle clothing.

Then they crossed the threshold onto platform 9¾ and Harry’s attention drifted to all the other partners he would have access to in Hogwarts. His year group was exceptionally small- few people had focused on kids while the war was at its peak- and Harry knew there to be nearly a thousand students at Hogwarts. And that wasn’t counting the teachers. Divide by half, and he had a lot of girls to fuck.

Harry felt like he had quite good luck with finding partners- he was a celebrity and attractive, if he did say so himself- and he wondered how many he could have before the school year was out.

He began to wonder which girl he wanted first, as his eyes wandered the crowd.

Hearing Seamus trying to chat someone up, Harry saw him over by a quite attractive woman who might be his mum… did Harry recognize her?

Oh. From the Quidditch Cup. She’d sucked his cock between two tents, after Harry’s orgy with the Ministry. That would be an interesting discussion.

Daphne Greengrass was over by one of her friends, who was telling her something animatedly. The girl, a cute brunette who barely came up to Daphne’s chest, gestured over to the Weasleys and looked at them for a moment. Then, seeing Harry was watching, she turned away and stopped waving her hands about as pink crawled up her throat. Harry watched for a moment, interested, as it did. Then, he felt another pair of eyes on his back and turned to see who it was.

Neville was bright red, as his grandmother told him something, and Harry wondered what conversation was so embarrassing. However, he quickly lost focus as he saw Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, stood next to Amelia Bones, looking over with obvious interest. Harry grinned at them, and Hannah gave a kissing-motion in response. Amelia smiled at Harry, and Harry’s grin widened.

There, behind them, the Patil twins and Lavender Brown were chatting. The Quidditch trio were speaking to Lee Jordan, not far from them. Cho Chang smiled prettily as her eyes met Harry’s, and Cedric Diggory followed her gaze, though they were not speaking, and gave a wide, charming grin. His father gave a nod of greeting, after that, since they’d met for the World Cup. The Creevey twins weren’t far behind Cedric, but couldn’t meet Harry’s gaze.

“Oi, come on, mate! We wanna find a good cabin, don’t we?!” Ron exclaimed, nudging Harry as he made a beeline for the train.

Just before he followed, a blonde head of hair caught the corner of Harry’s eye. The Malfoys stood slightly apart from everyone else, but their hair was a unique shade. Harry’s eyes met with Narcissa’s. She was staring at him, and gave a chilling smirk as their eyes locked. Then, slowly, she licked her lips.

Harry found himself averting his gaze, oddly, and jogged to catch up with Ron and the others after a quick goodbye hug to both Molly and Arthur. Though he was tempted to do more with Molly, it wouldn’t be appropriate in public.

They found two empty cabins in the middle of the train, and Harry stayed there until the train was well on its way. Then, he felt the need to find something to do. Ginny gave an amused look as he wandered out of the cabin, and Harry grinned back at her, as Ron and the twins climbed into one cabin and locked the door, and Ginny invited a friend of hers named Luna that Harry had seen once or twice in with her and Hermione. As that door shut, Harry found Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, who smiled at him and waved him over.

“My Aunt told us some stories about you, Harry,” Susan said, “Or, at least, she’s told us a single story a few times.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, as Susan stepped around him to stand beside Hannah, “What story would that be?” he asked, with a small grin.

The girls were best friends and, as had been revealed by Amelia Bones, Susan’s aunt, lovers. The girls were both in Hufflepuff, and were attractive- Harry had thought so even before his… change this summer. Susan looked quite regal, like a younger version of her aunt, with a slightly angular face and a smile that could be called wicked. Hannah was cute, on the other hand. Her face was slightly round, framed by blonde hair, her cheeks pink, and she had a button nose.

They sat down on either side of the cabin, and Susan spoke again as Hannah undressed him with her eyes. Then, she fucked him with her eyes.

“How many stories do you have?” Susan asked, with a wicked smile.

“Quite a few, come to think of it…” Harry shrugged, returning Hannah’s look and wondering how she would look when he saw her bare. Her skin was flushed, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and she still wore muggle clothes. They were a loose fit, but that didn’t stop Harry’s imagination from undressing her. He imagined that Hannah’s flush had spread over her skin below the shirt, too, to her mid-sized breasts. “Though I could always do with more.” he smiled at Susan, and his eyes moved over her as well. Her hair was strawberry blonde, instead of her aunt’s greying brown. She wore the hair in a long braid down her back, her curved back as she pushed her bust out for Harry’s benefit.

“Well, we need to know what parts of the story were true… otherwise, we might just make the same one again.” Susan shrugged her slight shoulders, and fiddled with a strand of hair that was loose from her braid. Unlike Ginny’s hair, which was a dark red, much the same colour as the bead of blood one pricking their finger would be, Susan had a strawberry red colour to hers, almost a pink rather than red. 

Harry sighed over exaggeratedly, “Well, where to begin… you must know about the Ministry orgy?” he asked, and both girls nodded.

“I’ve heard all about it,” Susan said, “But I’ve never been.”

“And I’ve heard stories from Susan and her aunt,” Hannah agreed.

‘Well, I have been.” Harry said, “We stood around for a bit, then I shagged a drop-dead gorgeous prostitute, ate out a Ministry worker, shagged the woman who was being licked by the aforementioned prostitute, then your aunt called me over to spend some time with her and a lovely girl named Amy. I fucked you aunt while she licked Amy’s slit, chatted a bit, snogged her, then Amy tried to suck me off- I say tried, she did blow me but she couldn’t manage past the first five of inches-” both of the girls looked surprised as Harry said that, and then nervous, “Then I fucked Amy, though it took some time for her to get used to my… size, and she ate out your aunt at the same time until she couldn’t lick any more. After Amy’s orgasm, I fucked your aunt like she was in heat, and she screamed that she was a slut for all to hear.”

Susan, beyond the flush that had covered her face, looked surprised to hear that. “Really?” she asked, “Usually, even during… that , she’s quite composed.”

Hannah gave a squeak that might have been confirmation, and nodded as Harry looked over at her. She didn’t look back at Harry’s face, though, and instead continued to stare at the bulge in his trousers. His cock was beginning to grow, and she seemed fearful of its size.

“She wasn’t that time,” Harry said, “And we, unfortunately, only had the one time together. She did imply it might happen again, though.”

“R-Really?” Susan’s confidence had long since waned, and she looked afraid of going forwards, too. Harry wasn’t sure why, exactly… everyone else had appreciated his size.

“Yeah… she also revealed that- how to put this lightly- you might benefit from a male partner.” Susan looked surprised, telling Harry that her aunt had not shared this fact with her, “She said, and I’m paraphrasing, that ‘Hannah and I aren’t enough for Susan.’ Which I found quite interesting. Not to mention that she revealed you had a crush on me.” Harry said, with a growing grin.

Susan blushed a little more, as though she hadn’t pulled Harry in here to be seduced, and Harry chuckled warmly.

“So, now that I’ve told you my story… How about you tell me yours? I’d love to hear how you… became intimate with your aunt and Hannah.” he said, and then looked over to Hannah, “I bet it must have been interesting for you, to find out Susan was screwing her aunt?”

Both of the girls tried to answer over the course of the next few seconds, but neither found it in themselves to succeed. So, Harry tried to guess which of them was the more nervous, and settled on Hannah. She hadn’t spoken much since he’d come in, and continued to stare at his bulge, so Susan seemed more confident. Then, he tried to decide what to do with that information. Should he seduce Hannah, who would be reluctant, or show her he was good at this by going with Susan first?

Harry took off his shirt, slowly, and showed his muscular torso before kneeling in front of Susan. Again, slowly. He laid a hand on her knee, and softly rubbed circles into the tights she wore with his thumb. His emerald eyes met with her honeyed brown, nervous orbs as she tried to suppress a blush.

“No need to be nervous, love,” Harry smiled up at her,”Let’s start with what you know…” he said, voice soft, as his hands went to the zip of her skirt. He inched it down, and Susan watched him with nervous eyes as Harry began to scoot it down her shapely thighs. He cupped her bum and lifted her lower body to pull the skirt further south.

Susan gave a slight smile as Harry pulled it over her calves and past her ankles. He popped the black shoes off her feet, and pulled the skirt off. Susan sat there wearing tights, with a pair of pretty white panties preserving her modesty as she tried to resist the temptation to cover her crotch. Her hands gripped her knees, as Harry’s stroked her inner thighs. He hooked a finger under the panties, and Susan’s eyes stared into his for a long moment.

“H-Hi…” she breathed.

“Hey,” Harry smiled. “How are you?”

“I… uh,” Susan shifted on the spot, looking delectably cute. Her panties were a little see through, and Harry ran a finger over the damp material. Harry grinned at her, and licked his fingertip.

“Tasty,” he commented, and hooked a finger of each hand through her waistband. Harry pulled them off, and revealed a pretty pink pussy. He leant in, and took a long whiff of the slit as Susan awkwardly patted the top of his head.

Harry licked her with a long stroke, and Susan gave a quiet moan at the contact. Then, he kissed her little clitoris, and pushed his tongue into her cunny. It was tight, but Harry’s tongue and one finger slipped inside.

He pushed the finger in, free hand under her bum, and buried his tongue deep inside Susan’s love canal as the girl gave short, sweet gasps. Harry felt a hand on his clothed cock, over the zipper of his trousers, and felt Hannah fish inside for him.

“Fuck…” she whispered behind him, when she’d gotten a hold of it, “It’s so big… yikes.” She unbuttoned his jeans, and shimmied them down Harry’s rear. She pulled the underpants down too, and Harry’s cock sprang out of the prison to hang, swollen, below him. “Oh, Merlin… I don’t know what we’re going to do with that.” she leaned past Harry, and he felt bare breasts brush against his back.

Hannah wrapped a hand around the large member, holding it upside down, and began to stroke Harry. Slowly she stroked her hand down, to the head, and up towards the balls.

“It feels… odd.” Hannah commented, and pulled the rest of Harry’s clothes off as he adjusted his legs. She tossed them aside, and pushed Harry’s thighs apart and Harry heard her spit before she reached through to tug on him again, with lubrication this time. “Kinda… spongy.”

Harry continued to eat Hannah’s lover’s cunt, with long, deliberate licks. Susan continued to moan her appreciation, but clearly Harry wasn’t any better than she’d had before. Hannah and Amelia had been eating her cunt for ages now, and Harry wasn’t using any…

‘Ooh,’ Harry made an odd sound, as he felt a small tongue licking at his dick. Hannah’s tongue lapped at his member for a moment, making it slick with spit, before pushing it past her lips. Harry’s cock twitched in her mouth, as his fingertips began to tingle at the unexpected change in pace.

Harry gripped Susan’s bum harder, and began to speak into her cunny as the girl’s moans grew louder. His tongue shivered as he began to speak in parseltongue, magically vibrating inside Susan.

Hannah’s hands spread Harry’s thighs, as she pressed her chin into his scrotum and her tongue wriggled deeper around Harry’s cock. Her hands attended her own cunt, and Harry moaned into Susan.

Eventually, Hannah broke from that position, to stand over Harry and lean into Susan’s form. They locked lips, and Susan’s moans became muffled as they kissed.

Harry moved his face away from the cunt, and watched them kiss. The girl who had just been blowing him, and her lover.

Susan broke the kiss, to look eagerly back down at Harry, “W-why’d you stop? Please… keep going.”

Harry stood up, stroking his throbbing cock, and both girls looked at him uncertainly. They looked at the cock, eleven inches long, and Susan reached out to touch it. She stroked a finger over Harry’s length, and her hands shook.

“It’s… big. It would hurt…” she said.

“Yeah…” Harry nodded, shifting on his feet, “I think that’s part of the fun.” he said, and looked down at his own member.

They were staring at him like he’d grown a second head… or a third head, maybe. He quirked an eyebrow.

“C-can you make it any smaller?” Susan asked, voice still concerned.

“I… can’t, sorry.” Harry said apologetically.

“Well, I can try,” she said. “I can take… that, I think. Yeah. If… yeah.”

“Okay,” Harry looked at her with a tilted head, judging whether she was telling the truth, and then looked at Susan to see if the other girl had a better clue. Susan was nodding, too, and looked almost as uncertain as Hannah. “If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Hannah nodded, and she moved over to the other bench. She lay down, with a knee lifted, and her fingers went to her pink snatch to spread the lips. Harry moved over, stroking his cock, and looked down at the cute girl. “Would you please take it slow, though?” she asked.

Harry nodded, as he lay on the bench as well. His hips were between her legs, his hands on either side of her head, and Harry slowly lined his cockhead up with Hannah’s spread hole. His bellend brushed against her fingers, as Harry pushed his head against her open flower.

Hannah bit her lip as she looked up at Harry, and Harry felt concern for the girl as he softly shifted his hips forwards. He leaned down and kissed her, Hannah’s eyes fluttered as Harry spread her cunt. Harry penetrated her further, and Hannah kissed him harder to suppress the discomfort. She forced her tongue into Harry’s mouth, tastes mingling together, and her hands gripped Harry’s hair.

He pushed himself further inside the girl, and Hannah bit Harry’s lower lip.

As he was finally inside her completely, Harry felt Susan’s leg swing over him as she sat on his backside. The girl took hold of his hips and began to thrust her own forwards, as though she was fucking him. Harry timed his movements with hers, and Susan fucked him into her lover as Harry kissed Hannah.

Susan leant over, her breasts pressed against Harry’s back, and kissed him under the ear. She nibbled on the earlobe, her braid falling across Harry’s back, and suckled the sensitive skin on his neck in her best attempt to give him a hickey.

Harry held Hannah’s thigh up, as Susan humped him into her, and began to thrust a little harder as the girl began to hum and moan against his lips.

Susan slipped a finger between Hannah’s body and Harry’s and pushed it past her walls, with the help of Hannah’s wetness, as Hannah yelped. She took it out, and buried it inside her cunt up to the knuckle and, with every thrust of her hips, fucked herself. Before long she added a second, and Harry saw them curl every other second as he began to fuck Hannah properly.

Hannah pulled away from their kiss, and her head flopped back onto the cushioned chair as she stared up at Harry. Her eyes and Susan’s locked over Harry’s head, as the male in their group kissed her neck and softly bit into the flesh.

Susan grinned down at her lover and, with her hand between Harry’s arse and her pussy, thrust her hips as hard as she could. Hannah moaned out loud, as her girlfriend humped Harry’s cock into her.

“Oh… Merlin, Harry! Susan, fuck me! Oh, we-we’ve been missing ooout!” she exclaimed, as Harry kissed and bit her ear. Harry felt her walls begin to tighten around him, and thrust harder and harder as her orgasm approached.

As Hannah quivered below him, Susan whispered into Harry’s ear in a whispered tone that her girlfriend could hear.

She said, “We are never letting you go.” Harry could hear the grin in her voice, and gave his own grin to Hannah as Susan continued, “We’re going to keep fucking you until both of us can take you in both holes. It’s so much nicer to have the real thing.”

Hannah tried to agree, only to grab for someone’s face for a kiss. She found Susan, and pulled her down into a snog as Susan’s fingers popped out of her cunt and the girl slid up Harry’s back to lock lips with her girlfriend. She fell over Harry, arse over head, and wound up on the floor beside them as Harry gave one final thrust and Hannah came around him with a burst of juices.

The girl’s fingers left bloody trails across his shoulders, but Harry grinned down at Hannah’s panting form, her breasts slick with sweat and rising and falling. He leaned in again, and kissed her with his cock still in her cunt as the girl smiled against his lips. Then, when he drew back, Hannah had a wicked smirk that wasn’t customary for her cute face.

“You didn’t get to finish,” she said. “But, luckily we have a third member of our menage-a-trois.” Hannah turned her head, and looked down at Susan on the floor. The strawberry-blonde girl grinned up at them, and struggled to get to her feet with dignity.

Harry pecked Hannah on the cheek, and stood up. His cock left her with a light pop , and swayed before him, slick with Hannah’s juices, and Susan stared hungrily at it as Harry took hold of her hips.

He lifted her and placed her on his cock, as Susan grinned a shark’s grin, and walked forwards as she fumbled for his member and pointed it up at her cunt. Harry pressed a hand against the door, using it for support, and captured Susan’s lips with his. Their bodies, both damp, pressed against each other and Harry felt her rock-hard nipples pressed against his chest as he pressed her back against the curtain-covered window.

Harry thrust up, into Susan, and the girl whimpered against his lips. She grabbed his shoulders, and pushed herself down further onto his member while pulling his lips closer against hers. The cabins had weak silencing wards, and anyone walking past would get a shock if Susan started screaming her pleasure.

Harry fucked her against the wall, determined to cum, and Susan moaned into his mouth. Harry kissed her, and she kissed him back, as Hannah watched the two of them fuck like animals with a wide grin.

Harry’s hands squeezed Susan’s tight buttcheeks, and he lifted her up with every downward motion and brought her back down with every thrust. The girl gasped into Harry’s mouth, and his hands snuck up her back to find their way into her braid. He softly ran them over her skin as he did, leaving trails of the tingling magic that made Susan shiver in delight.

Harry grinned against her lips, as Susan half-giggled half-moaned. Harry rolled his hips, and pushed deep inside Susan. She ground down on top of him, and pulled away, gasping a breath down. Her face was flushed and sweaty, as their breath mingled, and Susan pressed her forehead against Harry’s as she gave small moans of delight.

“Fuck me… Harry, fuck my tight little… oh, I love cock… I love your cock, how did I live so… so long without you inside me?! I need you to keep fucking me- fuck me till I scream, Harry! I’ve wanted you for so long! Here you are! Fuck me, Harry! FUCK! HARRY!”

Harry caught her lips again, to muffle the scream, as his hips moved frantically. He thrust into Susan, and Susan ground down onto him. Their thrusts met, uneven and uncontrolled, and Harry their tongues danced together in Harry’s mouth. Her cunt became slick with arousal, and Harry’s cock grew another inch as they fucked.

Susan tightened around Harry, as Harry felt his own orgasm approach. Susan bit into Harry’s shoulder, as Harry glanced over to see Hannah’s keen eyes and grin as she slowly stroked her own slit. Harry’s eyes met with hers, as Hannah’s girlfriend gripped him with her cunt.

Harry gasped, and Susan moaned into his shoulder as the two of them came simultaneously. As Susan’s juices flooded around Harry’s dam, Harry emptied his load inside the younger Bones.

They stayed there for another moment after that, leant against the wall with their arms around one another, and Susan tried to regain her breath as Harry smiled against her. When he pulled out of her, his member was still hard, and the girls looked at it with that same shock from before.

“Well, that was fun.” Hannah said, with a big smile in her voice, “Let’s talk scheduling, for when we can do it again…”


End file.
